Pokemon Sinnoh: Kamon's Challenges
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: Chapter 18's up! Kamon is a trainer from the Johto Region. He came to the Sinnoh Region to defeated the Sinnoh gym leaders, so he have the chance to compete in the regional tournament.
1. A Kid Named Kamon

**A/N: This story is about the main character of Pokemon Gold and Silver his name is Kamon (the same name I named him on Pokemon Silver a long time ago) Kamon had just finish his Johto Region challenge (which he didn't win) and now he's wants to try and win the Sinnoh League, can he do it, just read my new story. He's not exactly Gold, but actually a parody. But he still suppose to look a lot like him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon related.**

**Pokemon Sinnoh: Kamon's Challenges**

**Chapter 1: A Kid Named Kamon**

The S.S. Anne docked at the port of the Sandgem Town beach, many young trainer who had finish there Johto Region and Kanto Region challenge got off the boat and headed towards Prof. Rowan Laboratory to receive there first Sinnoh Region Pokemon.

But one trainer with an baseball cap black on one side and gold on the other stood in the boat doorway. "Uhhh…That ride was soooooo boring and long, it felt like I was on that boat forever." Kamon jumped off the boat smirking. "Well let's hope the wait was worth it's time."

"Ok now, let's take a look see at that flyer Prof. Elm gave me." Kamon pulled out his Sinnoh Region flyer for a starter Pokemon. "Hmmm, ok it say here that I suppose to be looking for a guy named Prof. Rowan. Hmmm wonder how he looks like?" he then flipped over his flyer and saw Prof. Rowan picture. "Ewww, that guy really need to get himself to the plastic surge, and quick."

Kamon was walking while reading the flyer, he made a mistake and crashed into somebody. "Ouch, sorry about that. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Kamon said while picking himself off the ground. Kamon then took a closer look at the person he bump into. It was a girl and a pretty one too.

The girl looked like Dawn in the face, but had Paul's mean disposition, her hair was also the same color as Paul, meaning it was purple. The girl didn't seem very happy and so she snapped. "You clumsy oaf! Look what you did to my bag." she yelled as she showed him her bag.

Kamon didn't seem to care what she had to say, the only thing he did was swoon. "You're so hot! What's your name baby?!"

The girl stood there in disbelief. "Wha…What did you just say?!"

Kamon smirked as he continued gawking the girl up and down. "Damn! I never met a chick as curvy as you before baby."

The girl then sighed. "I never meet a boy as incommodious as you before, either."

Kamon stood there perplexed. "Incomm…Wha…What you talking 'bout?!"

The girl rolled her eyes from Kamon's ignorant. "You're such a pig! That's what incommodious means." The girl just sighed as she walked past Kamon.

Kamon then said. "Wait, wait aren't you going to tell me your name? Mine's Kamon." Kamon watched as the girl ignored him and kept walking. "Uhhh…Not even your Pokegear number?!" he said while sighing. "I just let a fine one slip off from me then."

Kamon had finally arrived in the city of Sandgem Town. "Ok the only thing I have to now is find this Prof. Rowan, then I'll be able to challenge and win the Sinnoh League, just like I almost did with the Johto Region." Kamon spotted a huge laboratory in the middle of the city. "Hmm, a laboratory? Professors usually works in laboratories, so if I go inside I'll probably find that Prof. Rowan guy." Kamon entered the laboratory, the laboratory was all junky and paper was stroll all over the floor. "Huh, what's going on here?" Kamon said while looking around.

A boy with a red beret entered the room Kamon was in. "Um, how can I help you?"

Kamon then said. "I was looking for Prof. Rowan. Do you know where I can find him?"

The boy scratched his head. "I think he's out on in Lake Verity doing some researching. Why? Do you need him?"

Kamon then smirked. "Yeah. You see, I'm here to receive my first Sinnoh Region starter Pokemon and win the Sinnoh League."

The boy smirked back. "Oh? I see. I'm also a Pokemon Trainer, so that means we're rivals." The boy then walked over to Kamon and shook his hand. "By the way my name's Lucas."

Kamon gave Lucas the thumbs up as he said. "Cool! My name's Kamon, it's nice to meet ya."

Lucas then said. "Alright Kamon, when you get your starter Pokemon I'll be expecting a battle from you, ok."

"Dude, I wouldn't have it any other way, but you already know who's going to win." Kamon said as he left and head toward Lake Verity.

"Yeah, Me!" Lucas said with a chuckle as he waived.

"Ok I guess I should check my Pokegear, Prof. Elm did download the Sinnoh Region map in it after all." Kamon made his way through Twinleaf field (I can't remember all them damn routes) on his way to Lake Verity he saw a lot of Sinnoh Pokemon scurrying around the field. "Whoa! What was that?! It sorted look like a beaver."

Kamon finally had made it to Lake Verity. "Hmmm? According to my Pokegear this is Lake Verity." He then started looking around. "Huh, I thought Lucas said that I would find Prof. Rowan here." Suddenly he heard somebody shouting. "Oh no somebody's in trouble! I have to go and help them." Kamon ran deeper inside Lake Verity, there he found Prof. Rowan running from a flock of Starly. Kamon just stood there staring at the Starly. "Huh? What are those bird things?!"

Prof. Rowan turned around and saw Kamon. "Mm yes. You there. Help me if you please." Prof. Rowan said calmly.

"Help you?! But I don't have any Pokemon on me." he said while watching Prof. Rowan run away from the angry Starly.

Prof. Rowan then pointed at his bag it was stuck in up a tree. "You see that bag up there? Well if you can reach it you'll be able to find three Pokeballs inside. You can use one of the Pokemon to battle the Starly."

"A tree?! How did your bag end up in a tree?!" Kamon then looked up at the tree and sighed. "Uh…Ok let's see if I can climb up there." Kamon climbed up the knocking the bag out of the tree, the bag then landed on the ground, and the Pokeballs came rolling out of the bag scatting in different directions. "Oh no! The Pokeballs!" Kamon jumped down and started running behind the rolling Pokeballs. Kamon was just about to pick one of the Pokeball up, but somebody picked up before him. "Hey?! Give back that Pokeball." Kamon lifted his head up, it was that girl he met in Sandgem Town. "It's Y-you?"

The girl placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Yes me. And you're that perverted boy I met in Sandgem Town. What're you doing here?!" she then noticed that Kamon was trying to look under her skirt. "HEY?!" She then pushed him away and slighty blushed. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she then folded her arms and sighed. "Ugh, you're such a PIG." Kamon just sat on the ground chuckling.

Prof. Rowan then sighed. "Um…Excuse me. You seem to have forgotten something." Prof. Rowan ran to a dead-end and the Starly was getting ready to swoop down for an attack.

Kamon then shouted. "Aw, crap! I forgot about Prof. Rowan." he then started panicking. "Oh no and I still haven't found all of the Pokeballs."

The girl then sighed. "And you call yourself a Pokemon Trainer." she then showed Kamon all three of the Pokeballs.

Kamon was baffled. "When did you find all of the Pokeball?!"

She then yelled. "Will you hurry up and choose one of these Pokeballs." Kamon's annoyance was beginning to get on her nerves.

Kamon picked up a random Pokeball. "Thanks baby." he said while winking at the girl. Kamon then stared at the Pokeball and smirked. "Alright I can feel it. This one's a winner. Go! Pokeball!!" Kamon threw the Pokeball and a red monkey with a flame on it's butt came out. Kamon just stared at the Pokemon. "Whoa it looks so cool...What is it?!"

The girl just sighed. "You really are an idiot." she then pointed at Prof. Rowan, who was still dodging some of the Starly's attacks. "Prof. Rowan really needs your help, so tell Chimchar to attack."

Kamon then smirked at Chimchar. "So this Pokemon called Chimchar eh? Alright then Chimchar use…" he then turned towards the girl. "Hey baby? What attacks does Chimchar has?!"

The girl then said. "You're an idiot and a pervert." she then sighed heavy. "Chimchar's a Fire-Type Pokemon right? So use a Fire- Type attack, AND STOP CALLING ME BABY!!"

Kamon started thinking. _My Cyndaquil was a fire type too, so maybe this Chimchar can perform a Flame Wheel like Cyndaquil. _Kamon then looked at Chimchar and pointed at the Starly. "Chimchar use Flame Wheel and hurry up." Chimchar ran towards the Starly with it's body engulfed in flames, it then rammed into countless Starly setting them all on fire. Kamon rubbed his nose while grinning. "Alright way to go Chimchar! Those Starly never stood a chance!!" Kamon watched as all the Starly fled away.

Prof. Rowan then walked over to Kamon. "Ahhh, you battled superbly young man."

Kamon then smirked. "Thank you sir, by the way my name's Kamon."

Prof. Rowan nodded. "Mm yes. Sorry, that was my mistake." he then looked at the girl. "Ah Berlitz, I didn't noticed you there. Lucas must told you where I was?" Berlitz slowly nodded her head.

Kamon then walked in front of Berlitz and just stared at her. "Berlitz huh, that's a weird name for a chick, I hope you're not pulling my legs." he turned away and started thinking to himself. _I have been tricked before_.

Berlitz looked at Kamon and snapped. "Berlitz is my last name you nimrod." she then smirked while pushing her long purple hair backward. "You're telling me you've never heard of my father, he's was once one of the most powerful trainers in the world, and the leader of the Berlitz court, so if it wasn't for my father peoples wouldn't be able to buy Poketch." Berlitz then noticed that Kamon was mocking her by making his hand seem like it was talking. "How dare you mock the name of Berlitz!!" she sneered.

Kamon then grabbed his hand. "No hand stop that this instant, there will be no mocking of the rich hot chick. Beside I have no idea what a Poketch is."

Berlitz then snarled. "I had just about enough of you and your annoying flirting." she then smirked. "How about we have battle, if you win I'll promise to tried to remember your name and maybe…We…Could become…Fr…Fr…Friends, but if you lose you'll have to promise to NEVER flirt with me again."

Kamon smirked. "I'll never backed out of a challenge and I'm not going to start now, so you have yourself a deal pretty lady."

Berlitz then gave Kamon a sexy like smirked. "Well my friend you're going to wish you did regret this challenge." she then turned towards Prof. Rowan. "Prof. Rowan will you be the referee for our match?"

Prof. Rowan then replied. "Mm yes, of course I'll be the referee for this match."

Berlitz then smirked. "I hope you ready to lose to a trainer of an superior caliber, you perverted brainless moron."

Kamon then said with one eye open. "Ouch, now was that really necessary?" he then smirked. "But really. You got it wrong here baby cakes, it going to be you who lose to me." Both trainer stare each other down.

**A/N: Our heroes Kamon is getting ready to have his first Sinnoh Region Pokemon Battle against Berlitz, can Kamon defeat the arrogant trainer. Stay tune for the next chapter. **


	2. Rival Battle No 1

**Last time on Pokemon Sinnoh: Kamon's Challenges. Kamon had just arrived to the Sinnoh Region to receive his first Sinnoh Pokemon, but when he arrived to Prof. Rowan's lab he wasn't there, but luckily Lucas Prof. Rowan's assistant told Kamon that Prof. Rowan was in Lake Verity, so when finally found Prof. Rowan he was being attack by angry Starly, but with the help of Berlitz Prof. Rowan was saved, now Kamon finds himself challenge by Berlitz, can he defeat her with his Chimchar? Stay Tune for my newest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 2: Rival Battle No. 1**

Berlitz smirked as she pulled out her Pokeball. "Ah. I can tell by the look on your face that you're finally beginning to take me seriously."

Kamon then said while gawking at Berlitz. "Naw, I was only wondering how could you get anymore sexier."

Berlitz then groaned. "Ugh, you're such a swine." she then toss her Pokeball. "Piplup. Get set go." a blue tiny Penguin was released from the Pokeball. "Piplup, your opponent will be that Chimchar. You have the advantage, so don't let me down."

Kamon then grinned. "Piplup?! Cool it must be a Water-Type if it has an advantage over Chimchar. Alright, Chimchar, we're not going to lose to Little Miss Princess, so lets give it 100 percent." Chimchar just stood there staring Kamon.

Berlitz then folded her arms and started chuckling. "Please. You don't stand a chance against my Piplup." she then pointed at Chimchar. "Piplup use Peck, and hurry up!!!" Piplup started charging towards Chimchar with it's beck sticking out.

Kamon then smirked. "Peck? You have to do better than that Princess. Chimchar dodge, and use Flame Wheel!!!!" Chimchar avoided Piplup's Peck and rammed it's fiery body into Piplup. "Yeah! How do you like that Princess?!"

Piplup crashed into a tree close to where Berlitz was standing. "You really think a Flame Wheel attack can hurt my Piplup?!" she then stared at Piplup who was struggling to stand back up. "Get up NOW Piplup! You better not faint to such an interior Pokemon." Piplup then stood back up.

Kamon placed his hands on his hips. "Whoa you might be sexy, but you don't have to push your Pokemon like that, I mean it's doing it's best."

Berlitz then snarled. "How dare you, you peasant! You're the last person who should be trying to tell me how I should treat my Pokemon. Piplup use BubbleBeam! And show no MERCY!!!!!!" Piplup then took a deep breath and shot out countless bubbles from it's beck.

Kamon then shouted. "Chimchar use…Uh…What other attacks does Chimchar has?!" Chimchar was pummeled by Piplup's BubbleBeam and it crashed into the ground. "Ah, Dang..." Even on the ground the BubbleBeam still continued to pummeled Chimchar. "Chimchar?! Oh no." said an extremely concerned Kamon.

Piplup landed in front of Berlitz. "See I told you! You didn't stand a chance against me. Admitted it, I'm just too much for you." she was just standing there giving Kamon a menacing grin.

Kamon then sighed. "I'm sorry Chimchar I made you battle before I learned any one of your attack moves." Chimchar stood back up giving Kamon the thumbs up and suddenly Chimchar's body glowed with a red aura. "Huh? Chimchar what's wrong with your body?"

Berlitz then moaned. "You have to be the stupidest trainer I ever met, it's Chimchar's Special Ability, Blaze."

Kamon then said. "What? Special Ability? That's funny Prof. Elm never said anything about that, the only thing he kept blabbering about was Pokemon sexes and how they can produce eggs." Kamon just stood there smirking at Chimchar. "The Sinnoh Region Pokemon are just full of surprises, well at least to me." he then said while still smirking at Chimchar. "If you're a Fire-Type maybe you can perform an Ember attack?!" Chimchar then shot a small fireball out it's mouth while smirking at Kamon. "Alright then. Chimchar! Use Ember." Chimchar flipped in the air and started firing small burning embers out it's mouth towards Piplup.

Berlitz smirked as she pushed her hair backward. "Piplup use Bubble to counter the Ember attack." Piplup took a deep breath while jumping in the air, it then shot bubbles out it's mouth, the bubbles collided with Chimchar's embers canceling Chimchar's attack. "Now Piplup, BubbleBeam." Piplup landed back on the ground it then open it's beck and forcefully shot bubbles up towards a helpless Chimchar.

Kamon then yelled. "Quickly! Chimchar use Flame Wheel to come back down." Chimchar engulfed itself in flames and spun back down to the ground like a tire. "Sweet! Good job, Chimchar."

Berlitz then smirked. "Hmm...Not bad for an unintelligent perverted amateur." Piplup just stood there staring at both Chimchar and Kamon.

Kamon then sighed. "But I'm not an amateur, I made it to the Johto League top 365 trainers."

Berlitz could help but to chuckle. "Hahahahaha, that's farthest you could go?! I knew you were a deplorable trainer, but that's just pathetic." she continued laughing.

Kamon then snorted. "So what! That's 365 more trainers than you ever battled." he then shouted. "Chimchar let's try another Flame Wheel." Chimchar ran towards Piplup with it's body all ablaze.

Berlitz then smirked. "Uh, uh, uhhh that wasn't a smart move Mr. 365 top trainer. Piplup, brace yourself with Bide." Piplup's body began glowing with a white aura.

Kamon then said. "Oh so you're giving up?! But I hope you know it's too late Princess. Go! Chimchar! Do your Flame Wheel full power." Chimchar's body was blazing as it rammed Piplup with fiery tackles, the attacks was knocking Piplup backwards. "Now Chimchar give Piplup a Flame Wheel that it will never forget." Chimchar curled up in a blazing ball and went down for another Flame Wheel.

Berlitz then smirked. "Ok, Piplup, release the Bide attack." Piplup then release white energy from it's body blasting Chimchar with intense light.

The light was so bright Kamon couldn't tell where Chimchar was. "Chimchar!!!!!!!" when the light finally did disappeared Kamon saw Chimchar crashed into ground, hard. "Chimchar come on get up! I know you can do it." Chimchar struggled to stand to it's feet, but the Bide attack was just too much for the little monkey and so it fainted.

Prof. Rowan then pointed at Berlitz. "Chimchar is unable to battle Piplup is the winner, and the winner of this match is Berlitz.

Berlitz then smirked. "See I told you didn't stand a chance against me." she then gave Piplup a cold stare. "Piplup you could of did much better than that. Chimchar's a Fire-Type and you're a Water-Type and it took a Bide to defeat it?! I'm disappointed in you." Piplup put it's head down in shame. "Return you worthless Water-Type. We have alot more training to do."

Kamon sighed as he picked up Chimchar. "You did your best Chimchar. We only lost because I didn't know any of your attacks, so basically it's all my fault." Chimchar patted Kamon on his shoulder showing a weak smile.

Berlitz walked over to Kamon. "You remember our little wager we agreed to before our battle took place don't you? Well, I won the match, so that means you can't flirt with me anymore." Berlitz then turned around while looking Kamon. "Oh and by the way, I always sorted founded your flirting appalling. You really need to work on it if you're trying to attract girls like myself." Berlitz then turned towards Prof. Rowan and bowed in respect. "Thank you for refereeing our match, sir."

Prof. Rowan then said. "Mm yes, anytime young lady."

Berlitz was just about to leave, but Kamon jumped in front of her. "Huh? What do you want? I don't have anything else to say to you."

Kamon then smirked. "I just can't help myself I have to flirt with you Princess, you're just too fine for me not to." Kamon then pulled out his Pokegear. "I'm sorry Princess, but I just got to have your Pokegear number. What'd ya say, cutie?"

Berlitz then snarled. "What's the matter with, you can't you take hint?! I don't like you! You have to be the most perverted idiotic boy I ever met! Am I the only thing that runs through that feeble little mind of yours?"

Kamon then said. "You're so beautiful when you try to scold me."

Berlitz then groaned. "Uhhhhhhhh! You are so unbelievable! Every time I talk you it only goes though one ear out the other." she then stormed out of Lake Verity.

Kamon blushed as he watched Berlitz exit Lake Verity. "Watch, one day you will be my girlfriend, Princess." he muttered to himself. Kamon was too busy swooning over Berlitz he forgot that Prof. Rowan was still standing behind him. "Oh snap!!!!!"

Prof. Rowan then said. "What seems to be the problem, Kamon?!"

Kamon then said. "I came here to receive my first Sinnoh Pokemon, but with all the battling I guess I sort of forgot to ask you for one."

Prof. Rowan began chuckling. "It seems to me that you already have a starter Pokemon in Chimchar."

"Hm, yeah! That's right." Kamon then looked at Chimchar. "Chimchar do you want travel around with me?" Chimchar did a backward flip and shot small fireballs out it's mouth. "That's great together me and you is going to win the whole Sinnoh League, and easily too."

Prof. Rowan then handed Kamon a Pokedex. "Mm yes, this Pokedex accords data off the Pokemon you see in the Sinnoh Region, it's also your pass to compete against Gym Leaders, the only thing you have to do now is go to Jubilife City and get it register."

"Jubilife, huh? I think it's time for me to take a peek at my Pokegear." Kamon pulled out his Pokegear. "It's say here that I have to go through Sandgem Way to get to Jubilife City." he then started grinning. "Alright, Chimchar, let's get started."

Prof. Rowan watched as Kamon and Chimchar exit Lake Verity. "Mm yes. A weird one he is." he then turned around and stared at a cavern in the middle of the lake. "Mm yes. Now to continue my researching about the mirage Pokemon that dwells with then the lakes."

**Kamon had his first Sinnoh Region battle with Berlitz, even though he lost he still gained a new Pokemon in Chimchar, now Kamon and Chimchar are heading to Jubilife to register for the Sinnoh League, and will he ever see the cruel trainer Berlitz again? (Which really makes me think what do he see her she's such an ass) What about the mirage Pokemon of the lakes Prof. Rowan was blabbering about. Stay tune for my next chapter.**


	3. From Sandgem To Jubilife

**Last time on Pokemon Sinnoh: Kamon's Challenges. Kamon was having a battle with the heartless Pokemon Trainer Berlitz, both trainers were going back and forward, but eventually the battle was ended with Berlitz's Piplup defeating Chimchar with a Bide attack. After the battle was done, Kamon was told by Prof. Rowan that he had to go to Jubilife City to get his Pokedex registered. Can Kamon get to Jubilife without any trouble, well the only thing you have to do is read my newest Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon/Nintendo related.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the review, Flame Rising you're just some A.S.S. (which stands for a stupid shit) who don't have anything better to do but flame people, what you really need to do is get out your mom's basement, stop sweating on yourself, clean the nut off your hands and get a real job, you punk bitch. **

**Chapter 3: From Sandgem Town to Jubilife City **

Kamon was still heading towards Jubilife City with his starter Pokemon Chimchar walking beside him. "Hmmm, I wonder what was the last Sinnoh starter Pokemon? I know it's a Grass-Type, but still..." he then folded his arms and sighed. "Uhh...thanks to Prof. Rowan I never got a chance to see what it was." he then pulled out his Pokegear and took a peek at his map. "Sweet, Chimchar, were almost back at Sandgem Town." he then looked down and smirked at Chimchar. "I bet you can't wait to get to Jubilife, huh Chimchar? Soon as we register for the Sinnoh League we're going straight to the closest gym." Chimchar smirked back Kamon as he spit fire from it's mouth. Kamon then said. "Jubilife City here we come." Kamon then started staring down at Chimchar. "Hey? Chimchar??? Last one there's a rotten egg!!!!" Kamon then ran heading toward Sandgem Town with Chimchar not to far behind.

Kamon and Chimchar had finally arrived back to Sandgem Town. Kamon stood in the middle of the town rubbing his chin. "Hmmm…It feels like I'm forgetting something. Hmmm, but what could it be?" Kamon then stared at Chimchar. "Oh! Yeah! I remember now! I promised Lucas that I would battle him when I get you, Chimchar, so I think I should learn more of your attacks before I challenge Lucas. What'd ya say?" Chimchar seemed as it was thinking.

After taking a long thought Chimchar shooked it's head in disagreement. "What do you mean by no?! I'm your trainer you have no choice, BUT to listen to me." Chimchar ignored Kamon by acting all nonchalant. "What's with you today. Chimchar? How am I supposed to battle better with you, if you won't let me learn any one of your attacks?!?!" Chimchar just shrugged. "You're going to do this if you like it or not!!!!"

Kamon and Chimchar argument was so loud that an scientist came walking out of Prof. Rowan's laboratory. "What's going on out here?!?!" the scientist said staring both Kamon and Chimchar down. "What are you two up to?!"

Kamon then nervously said. "Nothing sir, I was just trying to learn the attacks of my Chimchar, but it's not really cooperating with me."

"Chimchar's attacks eh?" the scientist then dug in his lab coat pulling out a computer chip. "Try using this on your Chimchar." he then handed Kamon the blue computer chip.

Kamon just stared at the computer chip. "So what is it? What does it do?"

The scientist then said. "This is called a move detector, you supposed to place that computer chip in your Pokedex, when it's connected your Pokedex will automatically tell you when your Pokemon learn new attacks. I think that's really efficient, don't you?"

Kamon pulled out the Pokedex Prof. Rowan gave him and inserted the computer chip in his Pokedex. "Oh yeah! Now we're cooking!" he then looked at the scientist. "Um…How do I make this thing work if I want to check it my Pokemon moves manually?!"

The scientist then said. "Oh that's easy. The only thing you have to do is scan the Pokemon you want to check." he then walked over to Kamon. "I'll show you, let me see your Pokedex for a second." he then took Kamon's Pokedex and started scanning Chimchar. "Hmmm…"

"Um…What does it say?!" asked an overly anxious Kamon.

The scientist smiled as he handed Kamon back his Pokedex. "Your Chimchar has four attacks, and the attacks are Flame Wheel, Ember…"

"Flame Wheel?! Ember?! I already knew that Chimchar had those attacks." Kamon said interrupting the scientist.

The scientist then said. "Now, now calm yourself and let me finish. Uh-Um, your Chimchar last two remaining attacks are Scratch and Taunt."

Kamon then looked at Chimchar. "So your attacks are Scratch! Taunt! Ember! and Flame Wheel! Cool! The only thing we have to do now is find Lucas."

The scientist then said. "Lucas isn't here anymore he left and went to Jubilife to do some researching Prof. Rowan not to long ago."

Kamon then shouted. "What?! I thought he wanted to have a battle with me!!!!" he then turned toward the scientist. "Please excuse me sir, and thank you for telling me my Chimchar's attack." Kamon and Chimchar then exited Sandgem Town as they made there way up Sandgem Way.

The scientist just stood there as he uttered. "Hm, it seems like new trainers just crop up everyday. But this one...I see a lot of potential in him."

Kamon was looking around the area, he was determining to find and catch a wild Pokemon. "Hmmm, I wonder what kind of wild Pokemon live here?" Kamon then looked up at Chimchar, it was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. "Chimchar do you see any sign of Jubilife City? Chimchar turned around and shook it's head. Kamon didn't really care he was just wanted to see the different kind of Pokemon that lived in the Sinnoh Region. "Man, where nowhere near Jubilife City and to make it worst I haven't seen an single new Pokemon."

Suddenly Chimchar turned around jumping while pointing at something. "Oh, you finally found something, Chimchar?!" Kamon was just about to walk toward Chimchar, but the same flock of Starly that was in Lake Verity had him surrounded. Kamon groaned as he stared at the Starly. "Arrr, they must be those stupid birds that tried attacking Prof. Rowan." Kamon then smirked. "Hm, I could use you stupid birds to test out Chimchar's attack." _First I have to get these birds away from me. _Kamon thought to himself. "Chimchar use Taunt to attract the attention of the Starly." Chimchar then started patting his butt at the Starly which immediately angered them.

The angry Starly then turned and flew toward Chimchar. "It worked! I'm a freaking genius! Alright, Chimchar, burn them with your Ember!" Chimchar open it's mouth and shot small flames, the Starly were engulfed by the burning embers. "Now Chimchar use Scratch." Chimchar jumped into the small bonfire created by the ember and started raking many Starly with its sharp claws. "Good-job, Chimchar."

Kamon dug in his pocket and brought out a Pokeball. "You Starly should be happy, one of you are going to have the chance to be part of greatness." Chimchar touched Kamon on his side. "Not now, Chimchar. Don't you see that I'm having one of my moments." He then noticed that Chimchar was pointing at something. "Huh, what are you pointing at?!" When Kamon looked up he saw that all the Starly had already escaped. "Oh no, come back here you stupid birds!!!!!" Kamon then punched the ground. "Dammit! I let them slip away for me."

Chimchar then patted Kamon on his back. "Hey, Chimchar, don't you dare give me that look. It's was your fault that those Starly got away." Chimchar snatched Kamon's hat and ran away. "No, bring back my Electabuzz Baseball cap you stupid little monkey." Kamon said chasing behind Chimchar.

The two ran around the forest unto dusk fell "Uh…Err…You...Bring back my hat dammit." Kamon said while gasping for air. Kamon looked up and saw bright lights emanating from something. "Lights bright like that usually come from buildings, so that mean we must be getting closer to Jubilife City. C'mon, Chimchar, let's go!!!!"

Kamon and Chimchar were walking up a huge hill they could tell they were getting closer the lights were brighter, and they could even see a few buildings in the distance. "I can feel it, Chimchar, soon as we get finished walking up this hill, we'll be in Jubilife, just watch and see." Kamon could tell that Chimchar was getting really exhausted. "Chimchar you looked pooped how about resting in your Pokeball for a little while." Kamon then recalled Chimchar to it's Pokeball.

Kamon had finally climbed to the top of the hill. "Uhhhh…Why would they force beginning Sinnoh Trainers to walk up a huge hill to get to Jubilife?!" Kamon sighed as he collapsed on top of the hill, when he lifted his head he saw a huge beautiful city. "Wow...Jubilife City is almost as beautiful as Goldenrod City." a big goofy grin then shot across his face. "Wo-Yea! Sinnoh League here I come!!!!!!" Kamon yelled as he ran down toward Jubilife City.

Kamon walked around the city looking at all the shopping centers and restaurants, but he still couldn't find what he really was looking for. "Hmm? I wonder where I go to register, and where in the heck is Lucas?"

Kamon then heard a very scary voice (well to him) "Wahahahahaha! Hello boy little, by the look on your face I can tell that you don't have a Poketch. Can I interest you in one?" Kamon just stood there shaking with his knees buckling and his eyes bucked he was truly afraid of the man. "Oh where's my manners, I'm a Jubilife Clown you have to answer three questions to win yourself a brand new Poketch." Kamon didn't answer instead he just looked like he was going to piss his pants.

**Kamon have finally reached Jubilife City after the his long walk from Sandgem Town, the only thing he has to do now is go and get his Pokedex register, after that he can really start his adventure. Kamon's a pervert who's afraid of Clowns, CLOWNS, now that's truly pathetic Stay tune for chapter 4. **


	4. Kamon's Second Pokemon

**Last time on Pokemon Sinnoh: Kamon's Challenges. Kamon was making his long walk to Jubilife City first he had to make a stop in Sandgem Town they were he met a scientist aka Lucas's father, he gave a Kamon a new part for his Pokedex now he don't have to worry about not knowing his Pokemon's attacks, after leaving Sandgem Town Kamon found himself quickly attacked by the same Starly that were in Lake Verity, Kamon's Chimchar easily defeated the Starly, Kamon tried capturing one of them, but thanks to him being so irresponsible he let the Starly get away from him (What a downer) after about walking the whole day Kamon had finally reached Jubilife City, now Kamon finds himself face to face with most thing he fears the most…Clowns. What will happen in today's chapter, hmmmm, read and you'll find out, baby. (I'm not going lie, I thought this story was boring, but I decided to just write it and see how you guys felt about it, my other stories are way more better)**

**A/N: Hmm, haven't been here in awhile, anyways I would like to say that I don't own anything Pokemon, Nintendo or anything that has to do with video game related stuff, alright with that now said and done, enjoy the rest of the story, folks.**

**Chapter 4: Kamon's Second Pokemon**

The clown tried approaching Kamon, but every time he walked closer to him, Kamon would just take a step back. "Hey, kid? What's the matter with you?!" The clown just stared at Kamon.

Kamon started sweating as he stared the clown in his face. "Uh, ba…bad clown, evil clown." he muttered under his breath.

The clown then said while giving Kamon a peculiar stare. "Hey, kid? Do you have a Poketch, hmmm?!" Kamon just took another step back as he started mumbling to himself. The clown was beginning to become really impatience with Kamon. "Listen, kid you're beginning to really annoy me! Do you have a damn Poketch or not?!!!!"

Kamon then fell on the ground as he started panicking. "Ple…Please, Mr. Clown don't hurt me! I've been a good boy, I haven't been having any naughty thought about girls in about…Um, three hours? So please don't hurt." Kamon then dug in his backpack. "Here, take this." he then handed the clown a dirty magazine with a picture of a half naked woman on it. "As you can see I haven't read it or anything, it's still in mint condition."

"Wha…What are you talking 'bout kid…" The clown just stared at Kamon as he took a peek inside the dirty magazine. "Why would they sell a child your age a naughty magazine." the clown grinned as he continued reading Kamon's filthy, perverted magazine. "Wow, there some pretty thick women in this magazine…Heheheheh…" The clown muttered to himself. "Wooo, I sure like that one right there." The clown said while drooling all over the magazine. "Only if I could get my hands on her. Woooweee!!!!" Craig then started slapping himself. "C'mon Craig you're a married man!!!! You can't be thinking like that, the wife would totally chew you out." Craig the Clown said as he began muttering to himself.

Kamon then started to sneak off. "Here's my chance to get the heck outta here before that clown..." Kamon looked at Craig and shook his head in disgust. "Dude, I can't believe that I was actually afraid of that perverted clown, he's a bigger one than me."

Craig the Clown continued muttering to himself. "And just think how would Andell, my little daughter would thought of me. Knowing her she'll probably wouldn't want to talk with her dear old dad, ever again." A tear then came rolling down his cheek. "Every since she left on her journey, it feels like a empty void has been placed on each sides of my heart." he then toss the magazine on the ground, all dramatic like. "Be gone!!!!! You evil papery demon from the bounds of Hades." Craig shouted overdramatically as he stomped the magazine into pieces.

Kamon crept back over to Craig the Clown. "Excuse me? Did you say you had a daughter who's a trainer? Do you know where she is?!" Kamon said tapping Craig the Clown on the shoulder.

Craig then turned facing Kamon. "Oh, sure, why not kid? If I can remember correctly she's in…Hey wait minute." he then gave Kamon an distrustful like glare. "Why do you want to know for?!" said a stern Craig

Kamon had this innocent expression on his face. "I just want to become friends with her, that's all."

Craig wasn't sure, after all Kamon did just handed him an extremely perverted magazine. "I don't know, you seem like a very distrustful boy…I'm not sure that I would feel comfortable letting you talk with my little girl."

Kamon folded his arms and huffed (I guess Kamon's too much a pervert to be afraid of Craig the Clown anymore) "Man???? Didn't I not just give you my last magazine?! What else do you want me to do, give up on girls forever?!?!" Craig just sighed as he handed Kamon a Pink Poketch. "Huh? What's this for? I didn't answer any of your questions…" asked a confused Kamon as he gazed at the Poketch that laid in the palm of his hand.

Craig then said. "Duh, Kid! This Poketch isn't for you, it's for my daughter. I've promised her if she won her last Pokemon Contest I would give her one for free, she did and so I want you to take it to her. I'd do it myself, but I have a lot of other Poketchs to give out to traveling trainers."

Kamon just shook head as he started back looking Craig. "Why me, though? I thought you said, that I was untrustworthy."

Craig then replied. "Remember when you told me all the bad things you did in past?" Kamon just nodded. "Yeah, anyways I was thinking, you can't be all that untrustworthy if you're man enough to admit what you did in the past was wrong, so I now trust you to see my daughter. But I better not hear from her that you tried flirting with her, if you did I'm gonna have no choice but to go Krusty the Clown on your little mannish ass."

Kamon smiled. "Yeeaaahhhh, I promise, I won't do anything bad to your daughter." Kamon then turned, tearing were beginning to run down his face as he muttered to himself. "But I still wish I had my magazine, they cost me my whole allowances." Craig then walked over to Kamon and placed his hand on Kamon's shoulder, which totally creep out him. "Uhhh, what're doing?!?!"

Craig just smirked. "So, maybe there is some good in you, after all." he then pointed toward a cave North of Jubilife City. "My daughter's in Floaroma Town completing in the Floaroma Town contest, but in order for you to get to Floaroma Town you need to obtain the Oreburgh City Gym badge, from Oreburgh City of course. You can check that Poketch I let your borrowed to see how to get there."

Kamon just stared at him. "Wow, you're not that bad for a creepy melodramatic clown."

Craig just smiled as he walked away from Kamon. "And you're not bad for an overly perverted young man. Oh yeah, when you finally do see Andell, please tell her that her daddy misses her and that he still love her." he then walked toward another trainer, while laughing like Krusty the Clown.

Kamon waived back at Craig. "Will do." he then turned around muttering. "You crazy clown." Kamon then noticed a Pokemon Center. "Hey! Sweet! A Pokemon Center! I'll go and look for Lucas tomorrow, right now I'm about to get my Z's on." As Kamon approached the Pokemon Center he noticed a note written on the door. "Huh, what's this?" Kamon replied as he started reading the note.

**To: Any Wandering Trainers**

**Hello to the trainer who happens to come across the letter, if you was looking for a place to stay for the night I'm afraid that the Pokemon Center don't have anymore rooms left, so it seems like you will have to find somewhere else to sleep for the night, once again I would like to apologize for any kind of misfortune I brought upon any trainer, but still feel free to come and get your Pokemon healed.**

**From: The Nurse Joy of Jubilife City **

"What the hell man?! Got dammit, now I won't be able to sleep tonight. There's one thing I hate more than clowns, and that's sleeping outdoors." Kamon almost ripped the letter off the door he was so fumed. "Maybe I have some spare change left from that magazine I bought early today." Kamon then dug in his pocket. "Hey, I think can feel something, I think it's some money." Kamon said happily, but the only thing he brought out was a old candy wrapper. "Err…I guess I'm broke... Haaaaaaa! I knew I shouldn't bought that magazine! What was I thinking? Now I've got to sleep outdoors tonight." Kamon sighed as he entered the Pokemon Center. "At least I can get Chimchar healed…Not sure how's that helping me, though."

Kamon walked inside the Pokemon Center, trainers were walking everywhere. "Wow, this place is really pack. I wouldn't be surprise if I ran up someone I already knew." Suddenly an Aipom came from behind knocking Kamon down to the ground, the Aipom then started to bounce up and down on Kamon's chest. "Hey? What's the big idea, bro?!?!" Kamon turned and saw it was an Aipom. "Huh…An Aipom? Who Aipom is…" Kamon noticed that the Aipom was extremely friendly toward him. "It can't be... Aipom i-is that you?!" Kamon said while staring at the long hair monkey (Female)

Aipom then jumped off Kamon's chest. "Wooohuhu, Aipom!!!!!" Aipom then started dancing around Kamon, it then jumped on Kamon's shoulder.

Kamon just stared at Aipom. "Aipom? How did you even get here? I mean Prof. Elm laboratory is really, REALLY far away from the Sinnoh Region." Aipom just ignored Kamon as she took his hat and ran deeper inside the already packed Pokemon Center. "Aipom! Bring back my hat, this isn't funny, and where are you GOING?!?!" Kamon shouted as he started chasing behind his old buddy.

Kamon could see Aipom jump all over other peoples head as she kept running toward something. "Sorry, sorry about that folks." he said as he bowed to peoples. "Uhh, Aipom?! I don't have anytime time for this, come here this instant." Kamon was out of breath as he noticed Aipom jumping on somebody else shoulder. "Huh? Who's shoulder did Aipom jumped on?!" Kamon then dragged himself over where Aipom stopped running, when Kamon finally reached Aipom he couldn't believe who shoulder Aipom was sitting on. "Dude, no way…"

Berlitz had a Shinx lying on the ground near and had Aipom resting on her shoulder. "Aipom, welcome back. Where did you go running off to, anyways?" she didn't even noticed Kamon staring vacantly at her. Aipom then took her hood of and placed Kamon's hat on top of her head. "Huh…?!" Berlitz took the hat off, she already knew who it belong to. "Oh no, not him." she said sighing while handing Aipom back the hat. "I think I've just made a horrible mistake..." she muttered to herself.

Kamon walked in front of Berlitz and Aipom. "Princess? How did you get your hands on my Aipom?!" Aipom then jumped back on Kamon's shoulder and placed his hat back on his head while snickering.

Berlitz had one of her butlers standing next to her as well. "Ojosama? Is this a friend of yours?" the butler said staring at Kamon.

Kamon just stared Berlitz. "Ojosama?! Is that your real name?!?!" he then looked at Shinx. "Is that your newest Pokemon? Man, I didn't see a single new Pokemon when I was walking from Sandgem."

Berlitz just rolled her eyes as she and Shinx walked past Kamon and Aipom. "No, I have no idea who this scrawny little boy is. Come along, we have no business with him."

The butler then walked over to Kamon. "Please forgive the young misses behavior. We had no idea that Aipom belong to you, young man."

Kamon just smirked while staring Berlitz who just rolled her eyes again. "It cool man. She's always acting like that way toward me, I think it's hot." You could hear Berlitz groaning loudly in the background.

The butler just stared at Kamon like, what in the world do you see her. "Erm, yes, anyway when we first arrived in the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy told us that this Aipom had escaped from a gentleman named Prof. Elm, and that when it's trainer arrived in this city to give it back to him or her." he then handed Kamon Aipom's Pokeball. "I guess Aipom used its Pick Up ability and brought it's Pokeball back with it."

Kamon just sighed as he stared at Aipom. "Well Aipom. I thought I told you before I left from New Bark Town, that I wanted to catch nothing but Sinnoh Pokemon. I'm sorry, but I got to send you back to Prof. Elm's Lab." Aipom then jumped off his shoulder and crossed its arms. "Sorry, Dude, but that's how it's going to be, you don't see Sunflora, or Quilava following me here."

The butler then said. "Excuse me, I don't know you if already knew this or not, but…"

Berlitz then came and interrupted her butler. "You goofy looking imbecile! Don't you know that Aipom can evolve in this region?!?! she then huffed. "It doesn't really matter anyways, you're still going to be a loser in this region too."

"No I'm not! I'm going to beat all eight gym leaders and go straight to the Sinnoh League and win, baby." Kamon then looked at Aipom. "She is right about one thing Aipom, you can evolve now, I can't believe that. Well since you're here I might as well let you stick around, right bud…dy." he then picked Aipom up. "Welcome to my new family of two, Aipom." Aipom then flipped and landed on it's hand like tail. "I'll let you meet Chimchar later, Kay?"

Berlitz then said. "C'mon Holvus, you heard what Nurse Joy said, we've got to go and find somewhere else stay tonight, and I know exactly where to go." Holvus just nodded as they both began to exit the Pokemon Center. "Return, Shinx." Kamon then came from behind grabbing Berlitz by her waist. "Eeeek!!! W-What do you want, you pervert?"

Kamon just smirked. "I don't have any money, so I was wondering…"

Berlitz placed her hands on her hip and simply said. "No…" she then turned around and was heading for the door.

Kamon then jumped in front her. "You didn't let me finish, Princess…"

Berlitz just sighed. "You want to spend the night with us, don't you?!" Kamon nodded. "It's not going to happen, do you actually think I would sleep in the same room with you? Humph, I rather sleep in a room full of smelly, rotten, festering Remoraid!!!!"

Kamon then smirked. "Ouch, hehehe. Now you know that wasn't call for, Princess."

Holvus the faced Berlitz. "C'mon, Ojosama. No one deserves to sleep outdoor like some animal, so please let him come."

Kamon also pleased. "Yeah, please!!!! I'll promise not to be a burden." Kamon then gave Berlitz an innocent look. "Ojosama..."

Berlitz folded her arms while sighing. "Whatever, it's coming out your paycheck, Holvus." she then glared at Kamon. "I'm telling right now, you better come near me when we get to the hotel."

Kamon then snickered. "Okay..."

**A/N**: **Chapter 4 is finally over…I don't feel like doing a closing today, just review…Or not, see if I care.**


	5. Berlitz Once Again, This Time With Kamon

**Hey, I'm back and ready to update my Pokemon, I got a few reviews so I decide to keep updating, well until I get bored of it again. Last time on Pokemon Sinnoh: Kamon's Challenges. Kamon had finally arrived to Jubilife City, there he met a clown named Craig, Craig asked Kamon to deliver a Poketch to his daughter Andale, now you should know by now that Kamon can't resistant not seeing a pretty girl, so he agreed. (the little pervert) Kamon then spotted a Pokemon Center and decided to rest there for the night, but when walked up to door he noticed a letter saying that the PKMN center was full up (which he really hated, if I might add) Kamon went inside and was quickly knocked down by an Aipom, his Aipom to be exact, after chasing his Aipom around the PKMN center he finally reached Berlitz, who was for some strange reason looking after…His Aipom, anywho Kamon overheard Berlitz and her butler Holvus saying that they were going to sleep in a hotel, Kamon asked Berlitz could he spend the night, but Berlitz refused to let Kamon come, but after Holvus convince Berlitz to let Kamon come, and that he would keep him out of trouble, she finally agreed. What's in store for the two young trainers, just read today's chapter, and thanks for reading this ridiculously long opening. **

**A/N: I'm changing this to Romance & Humor. I'll probably change it back, but I don't know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo or Pokemon related, I'm just doing the writing.**

**Chapter 5: Berlitz Once Again! This Time With Kamon.**

Kamon followed behind Berlitz and Holvus as they made there way to the hotel. "Hey, Princess? How much longer do we have to walk? I don't think I can take another step." Kamon gasped as he tried his best to keep up with Berlitz and Holvus. "Do you even know where the hotel's located?!"

Kamon's constant complaining was beginning to really aggravate Berlitz. "I'm telling you right now, if you don't shut up talking to me, I swear, I'm going to strangle you until your head turns red and you finally pass out from the lack of air."

Kamon laughed nervously as he slowly backed away from her. "Chill out, Princess. You don't have to threaten my life and stuff. I was only asking because my Pokegear only shows the cities with gyms." Kamon walked back toward Berlitz and placed his arm around her shoulder, which totally ticked her off. "You got'da remember I'm from the Johto Region, so I don't know that much about the terrain in this region…"

Berlitz just glared at Kamon's arm and then at him. "If you don't get your arm off me…"

Holvus then came between two as he turned toward Kamon and said with composure in his voice. "The hotel's located in front of the Oreburgh Gate, it suppose to be a rest stop for traveling trainers who's trying to make there way to Oreburgh City." he was trying his best to keep peace between the two trainers.

Berlitz grabbed Holvus and snarled in his ear. "Holvus?! I thought you said that you was going to keep him in line." she then turned around staring at Kamon, he was waving annoyingly while giving her a goofy looking grin. (The kind of goofy grin that really get's on your nerves, and just want to slap the bastard until he falls down on the ground) "So???? Don't you think you should get STARTED, and tell him not to talk to me." Berlitz then said with a stern expression. "This last bit of info is extremely essential, now Holvus listen to me carefully." she then took a deep breath and slowly said. "Keep…Him…Away…From…Me!!!! If he comes within three feet of me...UHHHHHH!!!"

Holvus just sighed. "Yes, of course, Ojosama…" Holvus then left Berlitz's side and walked over to Kamon, he was still sighing.

Kamon looked up at Holvus. "What's wrong, bro?!" Kamon asked curiously.

Holvus just sighed as he told Kamon what Berlitz required from him. "The young misses doesn't want you talking to her, she also told me to tell you that she don't want you to come near her. Could you please just abide by her rules, it would make the day a lot more easlier."

Kamon looked at Holvus and chuckled. "No way, bro." he then looked Berlitz. "It's not like me to let a pretty one slip away from me, pretty soon she'll be begging to be my girlfriend." he then turned around giving Holvus the thumbs up. "When I usually spit game at chicks, it almost never fails."

Holvus chortled as he stared at Kamon. "Wait? This is how you know, Ojosama? You flirted with her once and now your infatuated with her." Holvus was beginning to laugh so hard that tears were beginning to roll down his cheeks. "I haven't laughed like this in years." Kamon annoyingly stared at Holvus. "I-I'm sorry, I just don't know what you see in her, she's a very unsympathetic little girl, she's also very snobbish, and it's very difficult to have a conversation with her, it's always, I have this, I have that, you wish you had this, but your family's too impoverished to afford it…She's somebody you just want to stay away from, you know what I mean?!"

"Dude...I have no idea what you just said." Kamon then folded his arm. "And no, I don't know what you mean. You see her in one way, and I see her in an another way, I guess that why I find her so attractive." Kamon then muttered as he turned his head toward Berlitz, who was walking further from Kamon and Holvus. "And so what I flirted with her once." he then turned his head back toward Holvus and said. "I'm poor, she's rich and HOT, she's gonna end up settling down with me anyway, because I'm like the only person that can take all that bossy attitude of hers." Kamon then smirked. "Dude, her body is smoking! I don't anybody in the right mind that wouldn't try and flirt with, Princess."

Holvus just shook his at Kamon as they continued there small walk to the hotel. "Master Kamon, what you just said didn't make a least of sense to me."

Kamon and the others had finally reached the hotel that they were looking for. "Aw, it looks like we finally made it here, everyone." Holvus smiled as he turned toward the two exhausted trainers.

Berlitz placed her hands on her hip and sighed. "'Bout time, I was getting tired of walking non-stop." she then stretched as she walked inside the hotel. "Come along Holvus, you need to book us in, I would do it myself, but I'm just too tired."

Holvus bowed as he followed behind Berlitz. "Yes, of course, Ojosama."

Kamon stood there staring at the huge beautiful building. "Man, this place is awe-inspiring, it must be Five-Star or something." Kamon muttered as he entered the hotel.

* * *

Not too far behind a woman and a man that wore light blue and white cloths with short haircuts were following behind our heroes since they left in Jubilife City. "Dude, I think that's totally the rich kid the boss told us to kidnap. Hm, I wonder what he wants with a little girl..." said the mysterious man. 

The other person was the woman, she was much calmer than her partner, she was also more serious…and creepy. "Yes, you're correct. That's the girl the boss mention on his schematic, his orders were to bring her back to the Galactic Headquarter. I think the boss said that she holds something vital to us 'Team Galactic' need in order to create our new universe. We must take anything that's necessary to our plan, this is the Galactic way." The Galactic Grunt said to her cohort. (I think we'll just call her Neptune for now on)

Grunt 2 just stared at Neptune (We'll call him Pluto, Kay) as she began cackling evilly. "Dude, you're sounding a little creepy right now. What happen to you? Every since we joined this organization, you've been acting a little…Weird…" Pluto said feeling a little uncomfortable and, concerned for his childhood friend.

"No…You're wrong, you just don't understand. Maybe if you actually came to some of the boss' meetings then you'll probably understand my position, and how the boss can touch a person in a way I can't describe." Neptune said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Pluto just stared at Neptune. "Dude, only if you could hear the words that just came out of your mouth. I think I speak for everyone when I say, that's sounded a little nutty. You're acting like you're in love with the man or something."

Neptune blushed slightly as she grabbed Pluto by his arm. "Enough of this talking nineteen to the dozen, you're way out of line, my subordinate."

Pluto just stared at her as he scratched his head from confusion. "Talking nineteen to the dozen? Dude? What does that mean?…HEY, I'm not your subordinate, we're both grunts, lowly substandard grunts!!!!!" But Neptune just ignored him as she covered his mouth with her hand. "Dude, watch the hair, I just jelled it…"

Neptune then said "Shsssh, are you trying to get us caught? Come, it's time for us to hide." she then started looking around, she then noticed some bushes that were close to some of the hotel's windows. "Come, we shall hide in those bushes until midnight, that's when we strike."

Pluto sighed as he followed behind Neptune to the bushes. "Dude, I sometimes sit back and think…Is this how I want to live my life, following behind some creepy looking dude that thinks the world's inadequate? Dude, that's totally illogical! How can he tell if the world's imperfect?!" he then sighed. "The only reason why I joined this creepy organization, was because…" he then stared at Neptune as she hid behind one of the bushes. "Uh...Bummer..."

* * *

Berlitz sat down on one of the hotel's benches as she waited for Holvus to give her, her room key. "Holvus, what's the hold up? I want to go and get some beauty sleep before the sun rises." 

Holvus turned around facing Berlitz, he was extremely nervous, as nervously said.. "Uhh…There seems to be a problem, Ojosama, ma'am."

Berlitz walked over to Holvus. "So, what is it?" she said pressing her butler.

Holvus then nervously said. "Uh, Er, there only seems to be only two rooms that's left in this hotel."

Berlitz just shrugged. "So what? I'll just sleep in a room by myself, and you'll just have to share the other room with that perverted swine."

Holvus then bowed while trying not to make eye contact. "But. This hotel only has two kind of rooms, adult only rooms and rooms only for minors. I'm sorry, but we have to sleep in two different rooms."

Berlitz just stare at Holvus. "WHAT?!?! So you're telling me that I have to sleep in the same room with an exceedingly perverted boy, ALL NIGHT?!?!" Berlitz turned around and stared at Kamon, he was walking around the hotel touching almost anything he could find. "I could just die…"

Holvus handed Berlitz her room key. "Should I inform, Master Kamon?!"

Berlitz sighed. "That won't be necessary, Holvus. I'll go and tell the little pervert myself."

Holvus then said as Berlitz reluctantly walked toward Kamon "I'm sorry for this misfortune, Ojosama…" he then muttered under his breath. "Heheheh, I can't believe she actually fell that. What kind of hotel would actually make such a ludicrous rule? I'm gonna be finally free tonight...Party time..."

Berlitz tapped Kamon on his shoulder. "Hey, Um...Err...We have to..." Berlitz couldn't even get her words out.

Kamon smirked as he gawked Berlitz up and down. "Eheheh, I only knew it was just a matter of time before you came running back to the old Ka-Nova."

"Ka-Nova?" Berlitz then rolled her eyes and sighed. "Shut up and listen! Thanks to some STUPID rule we have to share a room for the night. I'm gonna tell you right now, when we get inside our room I would like you to reframe from approaching and speaking to me. And don't even think of…Uh I don't even want to say, but I'm pretty sure you already know what I'm trying to say..."

Kamon wasn't really listen he was just smirking at Berlitz's smoking hot body. "Uh…Did you say something, I was totally zoning out?!"

Berlitz sighed as she slapped her forehead. "This is going to be a long night…"

**Chapter 5's finally over. It's seems like Berlitz is stuck to sleep in the same room as Kamon, thanks to the crafty work of her butler, Holvus, but what about two Galactic Grunts that's following behind our heroes, what do they want from Berlitz? Stay tune for Chapter 6: Kamon & Berlitz: Tag Team Takedown **


	6. Kamon's Freaking Awesome Sleepover

**Hey everybody, here's a small recap of the last chapter. Kamon was traveling to Oreburgh City with Berlitz, and her butler, Holvus, but first they had to make a resting stop at a local hotel. When they finally arrived to the hotel they discovered that the hotel had rules, or so it seemed. Berlitz had to share a room with Kamon, and Holvus got a room on his own, and what about the two Galactic Grunts, what do they want with Berlitz, just read today's chapter and you might find out. I hate chapter name changes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 6: Kamon & Berlitz: Freaking Awesome Sleepover**

Everybody had went to there separate rooms for the night, Kamon and Berlitz went to there room and the crafty Holvus went to his own room.

Kamon was lying on his bed with his arms behind his head, he was wearing his black and yellow pajamas. Aipom and Chimchar were sitting on the bed next to him, but they were just staring at each other. Kamon chuckled as he watched his two Pokemon continued staring each other down. "C'mon now you two, chill. We suppose to be a team." Aipom jumped on Kamon shoulder, she was still confused.

Kamon slapped his forehead as he snickered. "Oh, how could I forget?!" he then turned his head toward Aipom smirking. "You haven't met Chimchar yet, have you Aipom?" Once again Aipom and Chimchar just stared at each other.

Kamon then pointed at Aipom as he looked Chimchar. "Chimchar, this is Aipom, we traveled together when I was in the Johto Region." he then pointed toward Chimchar and snickered. "Ok, ok, check this out. Chimchar is like my Sinnoh Starter, Aipom. So he'll be one of our partners from now on why were traveling through out the Sinnoh Region."

Aipom and Chimchar just sat there staring at Kamon. "Hmmmm…I see this gonna take some time to get us to." Kamon sighed as he sat up staring back at his two Pokemon. Suddenly a pillow came from behind hitting Kamon in head. "Hey?!?!" Kamon said as he picked the pillow up off the ground. Kamon then turned around facing Berlitz. "Princess? Why did you do that?!"

Berlitz was lying on the bed across from Kamon, she was wearing her pink nightgown. "You were talking too much! I didn't come to this hotel to listen to you ramble on about your dreary past. I came here to sleep, and all of your talking is keeping me awake, so if you don't mind, could you, I don't know…Shut up?! Oh and why you're at it could you please hand me back my pillow." Berlitz said with her usual grumpy disposition.

Kamon smirked as he picked up Berlitz's pillow and walked back over to her bed. "Admit it, the only reason why you threw your pillow at me, because you was feeling left out, you wanted me to talk you, baby. You know I haven't forgotten about you, I'm always here to apply you with my sexism."

Berlitz sighed as she watched Kamon as he tried to seduce her with his usual flirting. "Sexism?!?!" she then closed her eyes and uttered a chuckle. "Really, am I the only thing that crosses your pinky-sized brain." she then looked at her pillow. "You just don't know how to take a hint! You can flirt, and flirt, and flirt with me until your heart's contempt, but my feelings for you will remain firmly the same."

Kamon just stood there with a conceited like smirk on his face. "You know what I think? I think you're just hiding your feels, I think deep down inside you like me, but don't know how to come out with it." Kamon then placed Berlitz's pillow on her chest. "Hmmm…I've never seen a pillow that sexy in my life, I wonder what's under it, Eheheheh!!!!" Kamon snickered as he winked at Berlitz.

Berlitz just sat there staring at Kamon with a very unpleasant expression on her face, she then picked the pillow up as she snarled. "You, you, you're such a…PIG." Berlitz then slammed the pillow in Kamon's face as she got up out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Kamon stood there cuddling with the pillow. "Huhhhhh…I've never thought in my life that I would ever feel a strange combination of horniness and sleepiness all at the same time." Aipom and Chimchar were both baffled as they stood there staring at Kamon.

Berlitz was in the bathroom washing her face repeatedly. "Uh…I…I can't believe that…I'm actually..." Berlitz then quickly splashed herself with more water. "Why do he always have to do that? Why can't he just be like everybody else, and just leave me be?" she then look at herself in the mirror sneering from disgust. "No!!! I won't let him get to me, I'm way better than that, I don't need a man to become a successful business woman…But still…The way he never gives up is sorted... attractive." Berlitz found herself blushing slightly as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Eek! No! Mustn't become weak, I got to stay strong. I'm gonna take over my father's business someday, and I have to stay focus at all time. There's no time for me to think about boys."

* * *

Meanwhile outside Neptune and Pluto had finally found which room Berlitz and Kamon was staying in, the only thing they had to do now is figure a way how to get her from inside the hotel. 

"Alright Dude, we finally found the girl, Neptune. So what do we next?" Pluto asked as he watched Berlitz wash her face more. "Damn…How many times is that girl's gonna wash her face? If she scrubs even more harder, she's going to wash her whole face off."

Neptune covered Pluto mouth with her hand. "How many times do I have to tell you? Be quiet. If you keep on talking you're gonna give away our position."

Pluto just stared at Neptune all nonchalant like as he slowly push her hand off his mouth. "Dude?! How many times do I have to tell YOU?! Don't...Touch...The...Do." he then sighed as he stared at Neptune. "You sure are commented to your work? Aren't cha, Neptune?!"

Neptune then said as she stuck her chest out and placed her fist on it. "I have to be, my subordinate. I have to stay focus at all time, that way I can be promoted to Commander." she then muttered under her breath. "That way I can keep an eye on Jupiter, that slimly little tramp always trying to flirt with Master Cyrus."

Pluto annoyingly stared at Neptune. "That's what this about?! This is why you're always serious, because you trying to empress some man who thinks emotions are irrational?! If you did get promoted to Commander, do you seriously think that Cyrus would actually return the feelings you have for him back? And how many times do I have to tell you, I'M NOT YOUR SUBORDINATE!!!!! We're both grunts, low level foot soldiers!!!!!!!"

"Pluto, be quiet! What're you trying to do, get us caught? Don't tell me you haven't forgot our main objective for coming to this hotel?!" But before Pluto could give an answer off Neptune had covered his mouth again. "Shssh! You see that window over there?!" Neptune said as she pointed at the window Kamon and Berlitz was staying in, Pluto was about to answer, but Neptune covered his mouth once again. "Sssshhh!!!! Shut up! What do you think you're doing?!?!" Pluto stared annoyingly at Neptune as she looked around some more, she then spotted a broken ladder lying on the ground not too far from the window where Kamon and Berlitz were staying in. "Aw. We'll use that ladder to gain access."

Pluto stared at the ladder sighing. "I suppose you're expecting me to climb up that ragged ladder and kidnap the girl, am I right?!"

Neptune placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "Of course, Pluto. I know you wasn't expecting me to climb up such a rickety ladder? I am a lady after all." she then patted him on the back.

Pluto grumbled as he slowly walked over to the ladder. "Uhhhh…I always have to do the dirty work." he then placed the ladder up to window. "Well, here I go…" he sighed as he began climbing up the ladder toward an unexpected Berlitz.

Neptune watched as Pluto slowly, yet carefully climb up the rickety ladder "You should be graceful, my subordinate. Here's your chance to redeem yourself for being such a lousy Galactic agent."

Pluto then turned around yelling. "Got dammit!!!! How many times do I have to tell you?! I'M NOT YOUR SUBORDINATE!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

All of Pluto's shouting caught Berlitz's attention, so she ran to the window. "Wha…What's going on out here?!" she then looked down and saw Neptune and Pluto staring at her. "Wha…?! Who are you peoples?! I'll have you two arrested for disturbing MY peace." she then noticed there uniforms. "Wait a minute! You two are part of Team Galactic?!" 

Neptune smirked as she replied. "Aw. So I see you heard of us, but I digress, we're not hear to chat with you, we've been order to take you to our Headquarter in Valley Windwork." she then looked at Pluto. "Pluto! Quickly! Grab the girl, before she escapes."

Pluto sighed as he stared at Berlitz. "Ok little girl, it's time for you to come with Uncle Pluto." Pluto then went to grab Berlitz by her waist.

"In your dreams, you idiotic looking man." Berlitz snapped as she kicked him in the face, she then quickly closed the window.

"Oww…Ahhhhh!!!! Dammit!!! You little bitchhhhhh." he cried as he fell of the ladder and collided with the ground.

Neptune ran over to Pluto while griping. "See? I knew you was gonna mess this up for us! Uhhh…You're so incompetent."

Pluto then moaned as he slowly stood up. "I don't see you trying to do anything, Neptune!"

Neptune sighed as she lifted up her Pokeball. "It seems like we have to do this the hard way. Pluto, get your Pokemon ready." Neptune then tossed her Pokeball. "Go, Glameow." a purplish blue cat appeared from the Pokeball. "Glar…Reow!!!!!" purred the Glameow.

Pluto stared at Glameow moaning as he took his Pokeball out his pocket. "That cat always gives me the creeps." he then tossed his Pokeball. "Go, Stunky!!!!!!!!" a black skunk with a purple stripe going down it's black back appeared from it's Pokeball. "Ckkkk!!!!" cried the skunk like creature.

Neptune then pointed at the window as she commanded the two Pokemon. "Alright, you two. Go over to that window and use Slash to break the window."

The two Pokemon obeyed there orders and scurry up the broken ladder toward the window, they then performed a slash attack slicing the window in halve.

Neptune smirked. "Good job, you two." she then took out her grappling hook. "Now, let's go and get that girl."

Pluto stood there gaping from disbelief. "Y-You're telling me that you had that thing the whole time?!?!" he was fuming so hard that his head had turned red.

Neptune sighed as she grabbed Pluto. "Does it really matter, Pluto? Let's just go and get this done with." she then shot the hook toward the windowsill. "Ya ready, Pluto?!" Pluto turned his head nodding. "Alright then my subordin…"

But Pluto quickly interrupted her. "Don't…!!!!!"

Neptune then muttered as her and Pluto flew up toward the window. "I don't know why you always get mad when I call you my subordinate. It's true, you'll be my subordinate when I become your Commander..."

Berlitz quickly ran back in the room where Kamon was on. "Huff…Huff." Berlitz moaned as she tried to catch her breath. She then lifted her head and saw Kamon lying on his bed fast asleep, she then ran over to his bed shaking him repeatedly. "Wake up, wake up, wake up you pervert." but Kamon was too caught up in his sleep to hear Berlitz's voice. "C'mon! Now you want to ignore me!!!!!!" Berlitz could hear noises coming from the bathroom. "Oh no, they're inside the bathroom!!!" she then jumped under the covers with Kamon. (that was a bad idea)

Just then Pluto, Neptune, and there Pokemon came bursting in the room. "Enough of these games little girl! Give use the piece of the chain!!!!" Neptune shouted as she looked around the room.

Pluto then looked and noticed Kamon lying down in the bed. "Hey, Neptune? Who's that kid? I don't remember Cyrus saying anything thing about two kids?"

Neptune scratched her head as she stared at a slumbering Kamon. "Don't be foolish, Pluto, this kid don't have anything to do with the boss' plan, but he might know the whereabouts of the girl."

Berlitz was breathing heavily as she tried her best not get spotted. "How do those clowns know about the chain?!" Berlitz could feel something rubbing her behind. "Wha…Huh?"

Berlitz looked down and noticed Kamon smirking at her. "Hm, I just knew you would come crawling back to me someday. Oh and I see you like to do things under the covers. Alright, baby I hope you're ready to take the ride of your life." Kamon then actually tried kissing Berlitz in the lips as he grabbed tightly on her hips, but she slapped him in the face repeatedly. (hard)

Berlitz jumped from under the covers blushing. "You…Ugh, how dare you?! That was so disrespectful, you don't have any kind of manners! You disgusting perverted, SWINE."

Neptune and Pluto just stood there staring at Berlitz. "Dude! I know you two wasn't trying to do…" Pluto said as he watched Berlitz slowly backed away from them.

Neptune flicked her light blue hair backward. "Little girl, you're way too young to be trying to do grow-up things."

Berlitz was blushing like crazy as she flail her arms as she stood in front of Kamon. "No! No! It's not how it looks, we weren't doing anything."

Kamon stood up staring at the two Galactic agents. "Yo, Princess. Are these two friends of yours?!" he asked as he tapped Berlitz on her back.

**Chapter 6's finally over, is it me or do Berlitz beginning to develop feelings for our perverted hero? What did the two galactic grunts mean about 'The chain' well it seems you've just have to wait for the next chapter. This time it will be actually called, Kamon & Berlitz: Tag Team Takedown.**


	7. Kamon & Berlitz: Tag Team Takedown

**A/N: Hey everybody, it's time for me to update everybody's favorite perverted Pokemon Trainer, Kamon.**

**Recap: Last time on Pokemon Sinnoh: Kamon's Challenges. Kamon and Berlitz were enjoying there time together as roommates…well at least Kamon was enjoying there time. (That loveable pervert) Meanwhile outside Neptune and Pluto were plotting how to get inside there room, that's when Neptune noticed a ladder lying on the ground, she told Pluto to climb up there and grab Berlitz, but soon as he tried Berlitz kicked him and ran back in the room. Now or heroes are face to face with the two Galactic agents, what's gonna happen, just read today's thrilling chapter. Chapter 7: Kamon & Berlitz: Tag Team Takedown.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo or Pokemon Related.**

**Chapter 7: Kamon & Berlitz: Tag Team Takedown**

Kamon stood in front of Berlitz scratching his head as he stared at the two Galactic grunts. "So…who are you guys, and why are you in our room?" he then took a closer look at them. "I know you guys, aren't part of Team Rocket?!" he then muttered. "That's weird, I thought Lance got rid of all you Team Rocket clowns?!"

Berlitz just stared at Kamon. "Team Rocket? Who are they?"

Pluto then started freaking out as he shouted. "How! How! How dare you even compare us with those idiotic Rockets?!?! Those imbeciles can't do anything right! That's why there boss abandon them, he knew that they were a bunch of incompetents."

Neptune then said as she tried relaxing Pluto. "Pluto, calm yourself, just ignore the little boy, he's ignorant." she then closed her eyes as she turned toward Kamon uttering a chuckle. "Little boy, I don't know or really care who you are, but we don't have time to give you any kind of explanation. So if you don't mind, could you please step aside?!" she then looked over to Berlitz. "Now girl, we don't have all day. Give us the piece of the chain, now."

Kamon turned around staring at Berlitz, she was glaring at the two Galactic agents. "Hey, Princess? Who's are these goofy looking peoples, and what do they mean by, chain?"

Berlitz then whispered in Kamon's ear. "Those idiots are part of an organization called Team Galactic. There weird fanatics who think that the world's inadequate." she then pulled out a small reddish necklace. "They think by using this chain they will have the power to make the world's a better place, there complete lunatics. Can you believe these idiots even have commercials that come on television?!"

Kamon smirked as uttered back in Berlitz's ear. "Hey, I'm just now noticing this! Damn girl, you're looking mighty sexy right now standing in front of me wearing that silky nightgown." he said as he stroked his hand through her sky-blue hair.

Berlitz just stood there staring annoyingly at Kamon. "Can you at least try focusing for a little while? we're probably gonna have to battle these weirdos." she then rolled her eyes and muttered. "Perverted Worm."

Pluto then smirked as he pointed at Berlitz. "Yeah, that's right dude, we're after that little girl. She, including her family members, are the only peoples who know how to create a Red Chain without having to have the three mirage Pokemon of the lakes. So don't anything stupid or you will get pounded into the ground."

"Mirage Pokemon?" Kamon said staring at Pluto.

"Yeah! Mirage Pokemon, kid. Clean those ears of yours!" Pluto said mockingly

Berlitz rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on her hips. "Do you honestly think that I'm gonna make anything for you psychos?" she then clutched her chain while muttering to herself. "Besides…My chain isn't complete yet, not until I get to Mt. Cornet." she then noticed Kamon walking in front of her. "Wha…What're doing?"

Kamon stood there staring at Pluto. "I know I always seem like a pervert, but when somebody's trying to use a Pokemon to do something evil, that's when I get mad." he then turned toward Berlitz. "I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not gonna stand here and let these creeps continue to threaten you like this."

"Huh? W-What's gotten in you?" Berlitz muttered as she just stood there staring at Kamon.

Neptune then came from behind smacking Pluto in the back of the head. "What do you think you're doing, Pluto?! Don't tell them our plan! she then sighed out of annoyance. "You see, that's why you're my subordinate now."

Pluto stood there rubbing his head as he muttered. "…I'm not your got damn subordinate…"

Neptune then faced our two heroes as she gave them an eerie frown. "Why you stupid little urchin! You talk whole a lot of smack for someone who haven't did anything yet. But I digress, my subordinate was right about one thing, you ARE the only person who can craft a Red Chain, that's why we have to take you back to our headquarter in Valley Windworks, our boss is planning on using you to make a whole Red Chain…That way he can bring out Dialga the being of Time and Palkia the being of Space, and then become deity of our brand new universe." she then started laughing manically. "And I will sit next to him as his queen!!!!!!!" Kamon, Berlitz, and even Pluto just stood there staring at Neptune as she continued laughing manically. "Quickly, Pluto! It's time for us to reclaim the girl! Get your Pokemon ready."

Pluto quickly regain his composure. "Huh??? Oh! Oh, yea..." he then pointed at his Stunky. "Stunky, get ready, it's time for battle." Stunky ran in front of Pluto as it stood up on it's front legs.

Kamon stared at Stunky and almost wetted his pants. "Aw, man! That skunk is sooooooo cool looking, the only thing wrong with it is that it's cheeks are too fat."

Pluto smirked as he picked his Stunky up off the ground. "Oh? You think? I thought so too. That's why I feed my Stunky only two times a day, that way I can get rid of it's chubby cheeks." he then started cuddling with his Stunky. "Isn't that right my little Stunky Wonky…Who loves you? Yeah that's right, daddy loves his Stunky Wonky." Stunky purred as Pluto rubbed his head through it's fur.

Neptune then slapped Pluto in his back of the head while hollering. "PLUTO?! Have you forgotten our main objective?! If you screw this up for me, I swear, I'll have you demoted to Peanut Guy! That right, Peanut Guy, you'll be made a mockery of." she pointed at Berlitz and Kamon. "It's time for combat, Glameow, get yourself prepared. I hope you children are ready for a Tag Battle." she then stared at Pluto. "Pluto…"

Pluto just sighed. "Go, Stunky." Stunky then ran in front of Pluto again and stood back up on it's front legs."

* * *

Kamon smirked as he pulled out his Pokeball. "Cool! A Pokemon battle! I'm gamed for just about anything, especially if it's a battle." he then tossed his Pokeball. "Go! Chimchar!!!" a red monkey with a flame sprouting from it's behind appeared into the battlefield. "Chimmmmchhaaaarrrr!!!!!" Chimchar cried as it did a front flip. "Ya ready, Chimchar? We're gonna totally thrash those creeps! Especially that lady and her creepy looking cat."

Pluto chuckled under his breath. "See…I told you that cat was creepy looking, Neptune, but do you every listen to me? Nooooooo!"

Neptune rolled her eyes as she uttered. "Charlatans…"

Berlitz ran over to her bag and pulled out a Pokeball. "Ok, Shinx, go. Let's see what you're made of." she tossed her Pokeball and a bluish like lion cub came out of the Pokeball, the Shinx had a lot of fur on it's head and feet, which mean it was a male. "Shinnnnxxxx!!!!!!" cried the Shinx. "Pay attention, you'll be battling a Stunky and Glameow. If you let me down you'll be receiving a strict scolding from me." Shinx just stared at Berlitz.

Kamon sighed as he looked at Berlitz. "Wow, Princess. We really have to work on your attitude when it comes to your Pokemon." he then pointed at Glameow. "Kay! Chimchar! Use Scratch." Chimchar ran toward Glameow with it's claws showing.

Neptune smirked as she closed her eyes. "Humph. You was better off attacking Pluto's Stunky." she then looked at Glameow. "Glameow, dodge using Quick Attack!" (egg move) Chimchar was just about to slash Glameow, but Glameow quickly step aside avoiding Chimchar's attack, Chimchar crashed into a bookshelf.

Kamon then shouted. "Oh, yeah?! Check this out! Chimchar use your Flame Wheel to catch up with Glameow!!!!!!!" Chimchar slowly stood up, he then curled up in a blazing ball and chased behind Glameow. Glameow used it Quick Attack to outrun Chimchar. "Arrrrr…" Kamon growled as he watched an ablaze Chimchar pursue Glameow."

* * *

Meanwhile Berlitz was using her Shinx against Pluto's Stunky. Berlitz then calmly said. "Shinx, Charge!" Shinx's body glowed with a yellowish aura as he started charging electrically energy.

Pluto then smirked as he stared Shinx store energy. "Humph. It's too late to just be giving up now! Stunky go and use Night Slash." Stunky ran toward Shinx with it's claws cloaked in blackish energy.

Berlitz then smirked. "Give up?! Humph. I knew you were an idiot. Shinx go and use your Spark!!!!!" Shinx body was cloaked in electrically energy as he went charging toward the Stunky.

Pluto then shouted. "Oh? So you want to play chicken? Alright then let's play. Go! Stunky! Don't hold back! Show that Shinx no mercy." Stunky increased its speed as it dash toward Shinx with it's claws cloaked in the black energy. Stunky and Shinx crashed into each other, Stunky was immediately electrocuted by Shinx's electrified body. "Stunky? Oh no!!!!!" Pluto watched in horror as Shinx rammed Stunky into a wall while still electrocuting it."

Berlitz folded her arms and huffed. "Pathetic. Truly pathetic." she then looked at Shinx and sighed. "Shinx, Shockwave." Shinx still had Stunk pent down as it sent electrically energy throughout Stunky's body. Stunky was sent soaring across the room, until it finally fell into the ground. "Quickly, Shinx. Another Spark before it gets up." Shinx electrified its body and ran toward Stunky, who was struggling to get to it's feet.

Pluto snarled as he watched Shinx get closer and closer to his Stunky. "Just a little more closer." he said to himself. Shinx was just about ram it's electrified body into, but Pluto quickly counter. "Stunky use Smog to conceal yourself." Stunky veiled itself in the purplish fog. Shinx didn't know where to strike. Pluto smirked as he watched Shinx look for Stunky. "Stunky, use Fury Swipes." Stunky burst out the smog lunging at an unexpected Shinx, slashing it multiple times using its sharp claws.

Shinx crashed in front Berlitz. "Arrrrr…That was a cheap trick." Berlitz groaned as she watched her Shinx struggle back to it's feet. Pluto just stood there with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Chimchar was still chasing behind Glameow, but Glameow was just too fast it couldn't catch it. "Arrrr! This is getting nowhere fast…" Kamon then thought of something. "Chimchar, do you think you can perform a Ember while still in your inside your Flame Wheel?!?!" Chimchar jumped up in the air while still curled in its blazing ball. Suddenly small ember were beginning to get release from Chimchar's fiery blazing ball. Glameow was still able to dodge the few small flames that were released from Chimchar. "Sweet! Now hit the ground and chase behind Glameow while releasing your Ember!!!!!" Chimchar hit the ground and started rolling toward Glameow while releasing embers from it's body.

The embers were coming toward Glameow like missiles. "Grrrrr!!!! You little brat!!!!!!!" Neptune growled as Glameow got pelted by the small embers. The force of the attack sent Glameow crashing into one of the bed.

Kamon smirked as he commanded. "Chimchar, let's use Flame Wheel to wrap this battle up." Chimchar body was ablaze as it sped toward Glameow.

Neptune then snarled. "This battle is over when I say it's over! Glameow use your Fury Swipes to stop the Flame Wheel!!!!!!!" Chimchar was just about to ram into Glameow, but Glameow used its Fury Swipes as it repeatedly slashed around Chimchar's blazing ball trying its best to keep Chimchar from ramming into it.

Kamon smirked as he said. "It is over for you and your creepy looking cat! Chimchar use your Flame Wheel to spin downward." Chimchar spun down to ground. Soon as Chimchar hit the ground it was immediately released from its Flame Wheel.

Neptune then groaned. "You think just because you've got a little momentum you've got me beat! You're nothing, and I'm gonna show you, you bratty little urchin." she then pointed at Chimchar. "Glameow use your Slash, NOW!!!!!" Glameow jumped off the bed and ran toward Chimchar while showing its sharp claw.

Kamon shook his head while smirking. "Chimchar, Ember. If you please." Chimchar took a deep as it blasted Glameow with small embers. Glameow was sent soaring and crashed hand into the ground.

Neptune then snarled as she ran toward her fainted Glameow. "Arrrr! You'll pay for this you little brat." she then recalled Glameow to it's Pokeball, she then ran toward Pluto.

Kamon uttered a chuckle. "Oh yeah, you're a grunt. If you were an Admin you'd be much stronger."

Pluto then shouted as he watched Shinx rammed into Stunky with another Spark. "Stunky go and use your Slassss…" Pluto couldn't finish his statement because Neptune had grabbed his shoulder. "Huh? What's wrong?…Don't tell me you got beaten by that little kid?"

Neptune covered his mouth. "Shssh! Enough of this blabbering, Pluto. We're aborting this mission."

Pluto just stared at Neptune. "What do you mean we're aborting this mission?!?!"

Neptune then snarled as she pulled out her grappling hook. "Either you come with me, or I'll leave you behind, it's your decision."

Pluto then sighed as he looked over to Berlitz. "Uhhhh…Sorry we couldn't finish our. But next we meet, I will defeat you." he then recalled his Stunky back.

Neptune then shot her grappling hook toward the windowpane. "You haven't seen the last of us! You and your bratty little boyfriend will rue the day you every met me, Neptune." she then grabbed Pluto and both Galactic agent flew out of the room.

Berlitz sighed as she fell to her knees. "Uhh…I'm so glad that it's finally over." she then looked over to Shinx. "Very good, Shinx. You did very well for your first battle." she said as she petted Shinx on it's head. "Now, return."

Kamon then came from behind as he placed his arms around her waist. "And you can't lie, I wasn't a bad partner nether, right Princess?!"

Berlitz slowly pushed Kamon away from her as she climb in the bed that didn't get destroyed. "Whatever, I'm going back to bed."

Kamon looked around and saw that the other bed was destroyed. "Hey? Where do I suppose to sleep?!"

Berlitz placed the covers over her head as she muttered. "Who cares! But I do know one thing, you're not gonna sleep in the same bed with me."

Kamon then walked over to her bed. "C'mon, baby. Don't tell me you already forgot that little moment we had together when we were under the covers?" Kamon said as he stroke he blue hair. "You know you liked it." Kamon said as he tried creeping on to the bed.

Berlitz then pushed Kamon off the bed. "Will you go away!!! Uhhhh! You're such a pervert." her face was slightly red as she cuddled up in her covers.

Kamon sighed as he sat on the floor. "Oh, crud! Why did I have to destroy that stupid bed?" Chimchar then leapt on his shoulder laughing. "Aw! Shut up! Chimchar! Return!"

**Chapter 7's over. Kamon and Berlitz easily defeated the two Galactic grunt, but what about there boss' horrible plan of changing the world…And is Berlitz the center of his attention. All these question will not be, well that's because I've got some Gym Leader Battles come up. Please don't forget to leave a review.**


	8. Stone Hard Dreaming

**Yeah, I'm afraid, like I'm scared as a dog, but I got a new chapter and I want ya'll...to read aloooong...Read aloooong. Anyway I decided to change the title to Pokemon Sinnoh: The League Challenges. Don't worry though, Kamon still suppose to be that Gold person from that Manga thingy. Anyway with that out of the way. Last time on my PKMN story. Kamon and Berlitz was having a tag battle against two Galactic Grunts. Kamon easily defeated Neptune, but Pluto couldn't finish his, because Neptune grabbed him and told him that they were aborting there mission. After leaving they decided to flee and affirm there commander that they knew Berlitz's location. But right now Kamon and Berlitz are getting ready to have there first badge gym match in Oreburgh. Can they win there badges just read today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related. **

**Chapter 8: Stone Hard Dreaming**

The night was now over and tomorrow was now today. The mourning sun shine on Berlitz's side of the room, which made her wake up immediately. "Uhh…Wha…It's mourning already?!" Berlitz muttered as she gently rubbed her eyes. "…Err…Well I guess I should get dress before the pervert wakes up." Berlitz muttered to herself as she slowly climbed out of her bed.

When she got down she noticed that Kamon wasn't lying on the floor like he was last night. "…Huh?! Where did that pervert gone too? I don't think he would of left without me." she then sighed. "That's how much a pervert he is." she then turned around and faced her bed, she could see a hump under the covers. "It can't be? He couldn't be not under my covers? I would of felt him." she then pushed the covers back and saw Kamon lying in her bed with only his boxers on. "Eeekkk!!!!! What in the?! What're you doing in my bed?!?!"

Berlitz's shouting caused Kamon to promptly wake up. "Wha…Huh? I…It wasn't me?" Kamon yelped as he started to frantically look around, he then turned and saw Berlitz looking at him. "Oh? It was just you. I thought I was in trouble at first." he sighed out of relief. "What's up, baby? It's nice to see that you finally woke up." Kamon smirked as he placed his hands on the back of his head.

Berlitz was shuddering from anger as she stared angrily at Kamon. "What in the HELL was you doing in my bed?!?!" she then looked down toward his boxers. "And why are you in your BOXER?!?! I demand answer, NOW!!!!" she growled as she bald up her fist.

Kamon smirked as he laid backward on the bed. "Whoa! You really need to chillax. How could you forget the best night in our preteen lives, Hikari?" Kamon then rubbed…I'm not gonna write what he did…It would totally make me sound gay. "I'm still kinda sore down there."

Berlitz just stood there with her mouth wide open. "Wha…WHAT?!?! You're lying! I don't remember doing anything with you last night." she then said. "Wait?! Di...Did you just call me Hakari? How did you find out my real name? I don't remember telling you."

Kamon snickered as he stood up as he stared at Hakari. "Stop playing, you're just trying to mess with me now, baby. You told me your real name while we were doing it all last night." Kamon then chuckled as he said. "Girl…I rode you like a horse, I never thought that YOU would actually moan as loud as you did last night, it was really HOT." he then grabbed Berlitz by her waist. "How about we go for another round, before we head to the gym for our badges."

Berlitz's…Or maybe I should start calling her Hikari, cheeks were bright red as she pushed Kamon way and slowly back away from him. "STOP! You…You're such a liar! There's no way in HELL that me and you could had…DID IT…THERE'S JUST NO WAY! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!!!"

Kamon smirked at Hikari as he pointed down at her pink nightgown. "Oh yeah! So what's that at the bottom of your nightgown…It looks like _the liquid of love to me_, baby."

Hikari looked down and saw white stains all at the bottom of her pink nightgown. "Wha…What is this?! That wasn't there when I first woke up." When she lifted her head up, she found herself in Kamon's arms. "What do you think you're doing? Let go of me this instant!" But Kamon didn't listen, instead he grabbed on to her by the waist and started kissing her passionately. "No…No…Let…Go…Let…" Hikari muttered. She was so caught up, that she didn't noticed that they were on the bed and that Kamon was on top of her and that she was beginning to kiss him back…Passionately.

* * *

Hakari then muttered as she sat up in her bed. "Huh? Wha...What? I'm in my bed?!" She then looked down toward her blanket. "Was I dreaming? Well there's only one way to see..." she then slowly lifted the covers up. When the blanket was lifted up all the way, she took peek under it, but didn't see anything. "Oh thank goodness…Nothing's there…" she then placed her hand on her forehead and sighed out of relief. "It…It must had of been a dream then." she then lifted her head up. "It felt so real, though…" she then started looking around the half destroyed room. The mourning sun; just like in her dream, was shining in the room, but only in her side of the room. (Weird, huh) "…So I guess…It's mourning now?" 

Hikari quickly remember something as she started looking around. "Wait?! Where is he, is he still here?" she then lean over to the ground, and saw Kamon still lying on ground fast asleep. "…If he's still down there sleeping, it must had been a dream!" she quickly got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"I've got to get out of here, to clear my mind." she muttered as she washed her face. "…But that dream. Why would I have a dream so bizarre, I mean I was actually dreaming about having…Errrr…I just need to Holvus and get away for him as soon as possible. she then smiled as he placed her hood over her head. "Yeah that right, that's all I've got to do!"

Hikari walked back into the room, she slowly creep over to Kamon, who was still asleep. "…I can't stand you! It's so your fault why I haven't been able to get my first badge yet. You're always slowing me down…" she then placed the blanket over his body. "…Well, pervert. I guess this is good-bye, for now. I'm pretty sure we'll probably encounter each other on the road again." she then walked out of the room leaving Kamon in there by himself.

* * *

1 hour had pass since Berlitz had left. Kamon was beginning to wake up. "Um…Err…Auuuu." Kamon yawned as he pushed the blanket backward. "Huh, who put this blanket over me?" but he just shrugged as he stood up. "Eh! Who cares. Oh Princess! I hope you're ready to go the Oreburgh Gym and watch me beat the first gym leader." he smirked as he jumped up, he then walked over to Berlitz's bed, but he didn't see her, the only thing he saw was an empty bed. "Wha…Huh?!" Kamon murmured as he looked around Berlitz's empty bed. "Where did she go? I know she didn't leave without me…" 

Kamon then walked inside the bathroom and dressed himself. "Hmm…Where would she go…Hmmm…Where would she go…" he thought to himself as he paced around the room. "Hmmm…" he then noticed a piece of paper attached to the blanket. "What's this?" Kamon muttered as he picked up the piece of paper and started reading it.

* * *

**_To the pervert: Now if you're reading this letter, if you can even read, that is. Means that you've woke up and figured out that I'm no longer inside the hotel. Well that's because I think we should go our separate ways. It's not you...Well it is you, if you wasn't such a pervert...maybe we could off...Anyways don't worry about the hotel's check, we've already paid the hotel's there money, so don't worry about them hustling you for there money. Well I guess this is good-bye._**

**_From: I refuse to tell you, because you're annoying!

* * *

_**

Kamon stared at the letter as he walked down the hotel stairs. "…Oh…I...I guess she don't want to travel around with me anymore. I wonder what I did to make her so mad with me?" Kamon was now at the entrance of the hotel. "Even though she was a hottie, there's still no time for me to be waiting here, I've got to get to that gym." Kamon then pulled out his Pokegear. "Alright, according to the Pokegear, the gym isn't that far from the hotel." he then lifted his head. "If the Pokegear says that Oreburgh City isn't that very far from here, I guess I should get started then." Kamon muttered as he walked out the hotel.

Kamon had finally mad it to Oreburgh City, he could already see the gym in the distance. "There's the gym! Eheheh, I can't wait to see what kind of Pokemon the first gym leader use." Kamon was now at the gym's first door, he could hear some shouting coming from inside the gym. "Hey! Sweet! Somebody must be having a gym match. I wonder who could it be?! I hope it's a hot girl trainer." Kamon muttered as he walked inside the build. When Kamon entered the gym, he saw Berlitz battling Roark the Gym Leader, both of there Pokemon looked exhausted. "Cool! It's the, Princess! She having here gym match..." he said as he entered the stadium.

"Alright, Piplup! Roark only have one Pokemon left, let's finish this off quickly. Go! use your Bubblebeam!" Berlitz said pointing at Roark's last Pokemon, which was a Cranidos. Piplup took a deep breath after jumping in the air, it then shot a flurry of bubbles down toward an exhausted Cranidos.

Roark then shouted. "Cranidos! Try to dodge it!" But Cranidos was just too exhausted, it couldn't move, and so it pelted by Piplup's bubble. The force of the attack sent Craindos crashing hard into the ground. "Cranidos! Get up, I know you have more strength than this, you're the people's Pokemon." Cranidos tried standing up, but it was just too tire and so it fell back down on the ground, fainted.

The referee then pulled out his flag and pointed toward Hikari. "Cranidos is unable to battle, Piplup wins this round. The winner of this gym leader match goes to…Um…What did you say your name was again?"

Berlitz folded her arms and huffed. "I really don't like repeating myself, so just call me Berlitz."

The referee smiled nervously as he said. "Um…Ok…The winner of this match goes to Berlitz of Twinleaf Town."

Roark walked over to Berlitz smiling. "That was some match, young lady." he then dug in his pocket and brought out the badge. "Here, I would like to proudly present you with the Oreburgh City official Pokemon League Gym Badge, the Coal Badge." Roark proudly said as he handed Berlitz the Coal Badge.

Berlitz bowed in respect as she said. "Thank you, sir. Now if could please excuse me." she then took out her Poketch. "Hm, say here that the next gym is somewhere in Eterna City." she then turned toward Holvus. "Holvus! Let us make our way."

Kamon smirked as he watched Berlitz walk over to Holvus. "Cool…She won her first badge, and I was here to see it…" he said to himself. "Sweet! Hey! Princess!!! It's me!!!" Berlitz and Roark both turned around. "I knew I would of found you eventually." Kamon boasted as he walked over to Berlitz and Roark.

Roark turned toward Kamon and said. "Huh, who are you?"

Kamon turned toward Roark, he was looking at him up and down. "Hmmm, so this guy must be the gym leader?" Roark had red hair, he wore a miner's helmet, he also wore glasses. "Hmmm...He kinda looks like a nerd, but a gym leader's a gym leader." Kamon muttered under his breath. Kamon then walked up to Roark and said with a smirk on his face. "Listen up Mr. Gym Leader Guy, my name's Kamon Elm! I'm from Newbark Town and I'm here to challenge and beat you for the Coal Badge."

Roark smirked as he lifted up his eyebrow. "Oh, is that so? I, Roark, The Rock gladly accept your challenge." he then pointed a machine in the background. "But first I need to heal my Pokemon." Roark then walked over to the Pokemon healing machine. (Yep, The gym leader heal there Pokemon themselves after every battle in my story)

Kamon then walked over to Berlitz. "What's up, Princess? Why did you leave without me?"

Berlitz sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead. "Well maybe because you're a perverted swine that only have one thing on the mind." she then folded her arms while sighing. "Well, let's say I felt very, no extremely uncomfortable with you. Didn't you even read the letter I left you?!"

Roark turned toward Berlitz as he walked back over to the two trainers. "Oh, so is this trainer your boyfriend or something?"

Berlitz blushed light red as she said. "Of course he's not! He's just some urchin that always following me around." she then walked past Kamon. "Come along, Holvus. We're heading to Floaroma Town first, that's the only way we can get to Eterna City."

Kamon then walked in front of her smirking. "Hey?! Aren't you gonna stay and watch me battle the gym leader?" Kamon said as he stared in Berlitz's light blue eyes.

Berlitz pushed Kamon out of the way and said. "No! Do you really think you'll be able to defeated Roark with only an Aipom and a Chimchar?!"

Kamon then said. "Well...Yeah! Those are the only Pokemon I have."

Berlitz then started snickering to herself. "Well good-luck, because he only trains Rock-Type Pokemon!" she then turned Kamon. "Besides, I really don't feel like watching you make a fool out of yourself, when Roark crushes you like the pathetic bug you are."

"Ah! Man! Rock-Types?! I don't have anything for Rock-Type Pokemon..." Kamon muttered to himself.

Hikari (I like saying both of there names) then rolled her eyes and muttered as she walked over to the gym's door. "Plus, Roark is just as obnoxious as you, so you know I'm outta here now."

"I'm so sorry, Master Kamon." Holvus bowed as he followed behind Berlitz. (I know her butler name isn't Holvus, but I like spelling Holvus in still of...The Jamaican Crab off of The Little Mermaid)

Roark smirked as he watched Kamon stare longingly at the gym's door. "C'mon Kamon, don't worry about her, let's started on our gym match, hm?"

Kamon then turned toward Roark. "Um…Alright, I guess." he said unenthusiastically.

Roark then said. "I couldn't help but overhear what Berlitz said, she said that you only had two Pokemon? Well if it's ok with you, we'll only use two Pokemon apiece for our gym match."

Kamon just nodded as he said. "Um...Alright then, that sounds fair to me, Roark."

Roark then pulled out his Pokemon ball. "I start with Onix!" Roark released his Pokeball and a giant stony snake like creature came out roaring onto the stadium. "Beyawwwwww!!!!!!" roared the rock snake. "Let's see if you can break through my Onix's defenses."

Kamon lifted up his Pokeball. "Chimchar won't be able help me in this battle at all, so I guess I'll stick with Aipom, it does have an attack that's Super Effective against Rock-Type after all." he then threw Aipom's Pokeball. "Go! Aipom!" A purple spider monkey appeared onto the stadium. "Ooowhoo!!!!!" Aipom cried as it leapt up in the air and landed on it's tail.

**Oh Poor Kamon, he really wanted Berlitz…or Hikari to watch his first gym match. Anyway will Kamon's Aipom be able to defeat Roark's two Pokemon and help him win the Coal Badge just like Hikari…Or Berlitz? And is it me or was Berlitz's dream really…Dirty!!!!! Does that count as lemons? Anyway leave a review, or something. I'm totally confused now!**


	9. Roark, The Rock

**Yo! What's up everybody, I'm back with an update to my PKMN story, enjoy the recap. Last time on Pokemon Sinnoh: Kamon League Challenges. Kamon and Berlitz were resting in the hotel. Berlitz was first to wake and found herself in a very awkward position with Kamon, but only seemed that she was only dreaming. That when she decided that it would be for the best they split up and go their own separate ways. Kamon woke and found a letter, after reading the letter he decided it was time to go to the gym. When he finally arrived to the gym he saw Berlitz battling and defeating the gym leader, Roark. Now it's Kamon's turn to try and win himself the Oreburgh City badge. Can he do it? Just Read today's chapter and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 9: Roark, The Rock**

Berlitz and Holvus were walking through the Ravaged Path as they made their way to Floaroma Town. Holvus was slowly walked behind Berlitz as he twirled his fingers. "Um…Ojosama? If I may be so bold. How come you didn't want to watch Master Kamon's gym match? I thought you really would of enjoyed to see him battle." Holvus said as he caught up with her.

Berlitz turned toward Holvus and sighed. "Really Holvus, certainly you should already have an idea why." But Holvus was puzzled as he stared vacantly at her. "Well…It's because…Um…Well I think we should hurry and make our way to Eterna City." she then started muttering. "I mean we have to first go through Floaroma Town before even step one foot inside the city itself…So that's why…Oh yeah not to forget Eterna Forest!"

Holvus interrupted Berlitz's rambling and said. "Wait! Ojosama! Please forgive me for saying this, but I was only asking you only out curiosity." she then turned around and faced him. "You really didn't have to get all worked out about it. Whatever you say goes, and you don't have to worry about me. I know when to stay in my place."

Berlitz then stared annoyingly at him as she started back walking in front of him. "So why did you even bring him up in the first place, Holvus?" But Holvus just snickered as he walked past her. "Holvus?! Are you trying to imply something?!?!" But he didn't answered, he just continued walking. "Holvus! HOLVUS?! Answer me when I'm talking to you." she shouted as she walked behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the gym. Kamon was looking around Roark's rocky like gym. "Cool looking gym, Roark. I see that you've made it especially for the Rock-Type Pokemon." Kamon said as he looked over toward Roark.

Roark folded his arms while smirking. "Thanks, I'm glad you noticed. You see I think when a Pokemon battle, they should feel comfortable. That's why I decided to make my gym solely for my Rock-Type Pokemon."

Kamon nodded as he said. "Hey! I feel the exact way when it comes to my Pokemon." he then looked up at Roark's giant Onix. "And Wow! That have to be the biggest Onix I ever seen in my life." he then looked at Roark and grinned. "I can tell that you trained Onix to be tough, Roark."

Roark pushed his glasses up as he slightly tilted his head, he then raised his eyebrow. "I don't like to toot my on horn, but they wouldn't call me Roark…The Rock for nothing, if I didn't train my Onix to be solid hard, now would they?"

Kamon just stared awkwardly at Roark as he said. "Um…I guess so." he then muttered to himself. "Did he just himself…The Rock?! I know he don't mean like The Rock from wrestle."

Roark then pointed at the referee that stood at the sideline. "That guy over there name is Antoine, he's gonna be the referee for our gym match." Roark then turned toward Antoine and nodded.

Antoine nodded back as he walked in the middle holding up a green and a red flag. "Thank you, Roark. This is an official gym match. Roark the gym leader versus the challenger Kamon Elm, from Newbark Town. Each trainer will only be able to use two Pokemon, the challenger will be the only person allowed to withdraw their Pokemon." he then lifted the flags in the air. "The first round match will be **Aipom vs. Onix!** Let the match begin!!!"

Roark then smirked as he closed his eyes. "How about I let you go first, Kamon? You are the challenger after all."

"Ok, Roark! But you're gonna regret doing this in the long run." Kamon then smirked as he looked down at Aipom. "Aipom, this is our first gym match we had in awhile, so let's try to take Onix out with one attack." Aipom just twirled around in circles while standing on it's tail hand. Kamon then smirked as he said. "Cool! Alright Aipom, Dazzle'em with your Brick Break!!!" Aipom then bounced off it's tail and ran toward Onix with the side of it's tail hand open.

Roark looked at Aipom and smirked. "Oh, so I see that you taught your Aipom a Fighting-Type attack." he then looked at Onix and said. "It's not really gonna help you though. Onix, Use your Harden." Onix shined with a grayish color as it he braced itself for the onslaught that was it about to receive.

Aipom came down on Onix and started slamming it's tail hand into Onix's rigid body. But the attack didn't seem to affect Onix at all, instead it seemed that Aipom was the one to feel the pain from the attack. Aipom had hurt it's tail on Onix's hard body. "Wha…What the? Dammit! It's that Harden Roark did earlier." Kamon mumbled as he watched Aipom landed back to the ground. "Shake it off Aipom and try slugging Onix with a flurry of your Brick Break." Aipom then jumped back up and ran back toward the giant Onix. Aipom then started striking Onix repeatedly with karate chops, but just like the first time, the attack didn't really seem to hurt Onix. "Don't worry, Aipom! Keep it up! Onix's still losing Hit Points!"

Roark smirked as he watched Aipom continued to strike Onix over and over again. "This is getting kinda sad. Onix, get Aipom off you with your Screech! " Onix then bend down toward Aipom, it then open its mouth and started emitting horrible sound waves that went straight down toward Aipom. Onix's bellowing was so unbearable that Aipom couldn't concentrate her Brick Breaks anymore, and so it fell down to the ground holding its ears. "Alright Onix, crush Aipom with your Rock Throw!" The rocks on Onix's tail glowed slightly as it slowly lifted its huge rocky tail and swung down toward where Aipom was lying.

Kamon then shouted. "Aipom hurry! dodge it, and use Swift!!!!" Onix was just about to slam its rocky tail into Aipom, but Aipom used it's tail as a spring dodging Onix's attack and getting above it all at the same time. Aipom then flipped and started releasing golden stars from its tail.

The stars collided into Onix body sending the giant rock snake staggering backward. "Don't worry about it, Onix! Shake it off. Swift's Not Very Much Effective. Try using Tackle!" Onix then got back up and started charging toward Aipom

Kamon smirked. "Aipom dodge it and jump on Onix's face!!!" Onix was just about to ram into Aipom, but Aipom flipped out of the way and landed on Onix's forehead.

Roark then snarled as he said. "Oh no you don't. Onix get Aipom off your face." Onix then started shuddering its head around, but Aipom just didn't budge. "Ok then if Aipom don't to get off, let's make it get off by force. Use Rock Throw on Aipom." Onix then lifted it tail and swung it toward Aipom, who was still perched on Onix's forehead.

Kamon chuckled as he said. "Man! I can't believe you actually fell for my trap." he then looked Aipom. "Aipom, jump off Onix." Aipom performed a backward flip and jumped off Onix's forehead. Onix then slammed its huge tail into its own face.

Onix was all wobbly from slamming its own tail into its face. "Beyoooooohhhh!!!!!" cried Onix as it swayed back and forth.

Kamon then grinned as he pointed at Onix. "Sweet! Ok Aipom, why Onix's still stun! Hit'em with your Brick Break!" Aipom then started tumbling back down toward Onix's face, she then slammed her tail hand forehand into Onix's face. Onix was then sent towering down into the ground destroying a huge boulder on impact. "Alright Aipom! Way to go!" Aipom landed in front Kamon still balancing itself on its tail as spun around like a ballerina.

Roark then shouted. "Onix!!!!!" But Onix didn't move, it just laid there motionless. "Uh…You did your best Onix. Now return for a well deserved rest." Roark then returned Onix to its Pokeball.

Antoine then said. "Onix is unable to battle." Antoine then raised the flag and pointed in Kamon's direction. "The winner of this round goes to Kamon and Aipom."

Kamon then ran over to Aipom and spun around in circles as he picked her up. "Good-Job, Aipom! You were fantastic in your match. I'm so proud of you." Aipom then gave Kamon the thumbs up with its tail.

Roark smirked as he raised his eyebrow. "You haven't seen anything yet, Kamon. I'm about to show you a Pokemon that haven't been seen since a million years."

Kamon stood there with his mouth wide open. "Dude…That's like…Totally older than my MOM, and she's like thirty or something…And that's like SUPER DUPER MONGO OLD, I mean Fred Flintstone was still walking the earth when she was still a little girl…"

Roark just stood there staring at him. "Yea…Righhhtttt." he then pulled a Pokeball out his back pocket. "Now, Kamon. I would like to introduce to you a Pokemon of epic proportion. The people's Pokemon." he then rolled his tongue as he tossed the Pokeball into the middle of the stadium. "CRANIDOS!!!!!!!!!"A blue miniature allosaurus like dinosaur like creature appeared in the stadium. "CRANIDOSSSS!!!!!!" cried the dinosaur like Pokemon.

Antoine then raised both of his flags as he said. "This is the second round match. It's **Roark's Cranidos vs. Kamon's Aipom**." he then put the flags down and said. "Let the match begin."

Kamon looked at Cranidos and folded his arms as he said. "I saw that Pokemon getting laid the smack down by The Princess' Piplup, so I'm sure my Aipom will be able to take Cranidos out easily."

Cranidos didn't seem to like what Kamon had said, so it started kicking its legs back and forth. The ground beneath Cranidos was beginning to turn into a small hole. "Uh-Oh! If I was you, I would stop talking down about Cranidos, it's beginning its warm-ups. That means it's gonna take you serious during our battle." Roark said smirking.

"I'm not worried about that bigheaded Yoshi. My Aipom is good enough to handle Cranidos. Right, Aipom?" Aipom then walked back into the stadium to confront Cranidos. "I'm glad you're all wearing to go, Aipom." he then said as he pointed at Cranidos. "Go! Aipom! Let finish Cranidos off with your Brick Break!" Aipom then ran toward and swung it tail hand at Cranidos. But Cranidos didn't move, instead caught it caught Aipom's tail effortlessly with its tiny arms. "Wha…What the?!" murmured Kamon. "Alright then! Aipom use your Swift!" But Aipom couldn't move its tail, because Cranidos had such a firm grip on it.

Roark then smirked. "Let's help it out, Cranidos. Headbutt!" Cranidos then rammed its huge head into Aipom, sending the little monkey crashing though a boulder. "Cranidos, don't lose sight of it. Use your Pursuit." Cranidos' body was shrouded slightly with a black aura as he ran toward the boulder.

Cranidos then rammed into the boulder utterly destroying it, leaving nothing but dust and sand. "AIPOM!!!!!!" shouted an extremely concerned Kamon. When the dust clear there was no sign of Aipom. "…Ai…Aipom? Aipom?! Where are you?!"

Roark then nervously said. "Um…Cran…Cranidos? I think you sorted overdid it a little bit." Suddenly Aipom came popping out of the ground and slammed its dusty body into Cranidos, sending it backward, but it quickly caught it balance. "Huh? Aipom learned how to use Dig during the middle of our battle?!"

Aipom landed breathing heavily as it stood in front of Kamon. "Uh…Thank goodness. I thought I had lost you for a second." he then smirked. "I guess you used Dig to avoid Cranidos Pursuit, huh?" Aipom stood back on its tail hand and smirked. "You're just full of surprises, aren't 'cha Aipom?"

Roark then said. "Kamon! I hope you haven't forgot that we're still doing our gym match. Cranidos go! Use your Take Down!" Cranidos' body was cloaked in a white aura as it ran toward Aipom.

Kamon then shouted. "I don't think so. Aipom use your Double Team!!!" Aipom then created copies of itself all over the stadium. Cranidos then rammed into one of copy Aipom copies and fell down to the ground. "Nicely done, bro. Now all you Aipom use your Swift on Cranidos. The Aipom then started swinging there tails and released countless stars that all went down toward Cranidos.

Roark then smirked as he said. "Cranidos! Run through them star and find the real Aipom with your Zen Headbutt!!!!!!" Cranidos' head glowed light blue as it jumped and ducked over most of the stars, it then leapt from boulder to boulder as it tried approaching the real Aipom. Cranidos then leapt up to one of the Aipom and performed a front flip as it slammed its huge glowing cranium into the real Aipom. (Something Yoshi do on SSB, when he headbutts in midair)

"Oh no, it found the real Aipom." Kamon muttered as he watched the Aipom copies fade away. Aipom was then sent plummeting down toward the ground. Aipom crashed down into the hard ground, it then started bouncing all over the concrete. "Aipom! Please tell me you can still battle?" Kamon said as he looked at Aipom struggled to stand to its feet. "Yea...That's right, Aipom. NEVER GIVE IN!" But the pain was just too much for the monkey to handle and so it fell down back to ground, fainted. "…Oh no. Aipom was the only Pokemon I had that had a Super Effective move against Rock-Type." he mumbled to himself as he called Aipom back to its ball.

Antoine then raised his flag and pointed in Roark's direction. "Aipom is unable to battle. The winner of this round goes to Roark and Cranidos."

Roark smiled as he watched Cranidos stomp the ground with its legs. "The people's Pokemon wins another battle. Way to go, Cranidos." Cranidos then looked at Kamon and growled. "CRANNNNN!!!!!!!" Roark looked over to Kamon and smirked. "It seems that Cranidos wasn't satisfied with the strength of your Aipom. It demands stronger Pokemon from you."

Kamon looked at Cranidos and rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." he then pulled out his last Pokeball. "You…Stupid Yoshi, I show you a stronger Pokemon." he then gulped as he tossed his last Pokeball. "Go! Chimchar! Give it your best!!!!" A chimp like Pokemon appeared in the stadium. "Chimmm…Charrr!!!" Chimchar cried as it stared at Cranidos, who was still unsatisfied.

Antoine then raised his flags. "This is the last round, the winner of this round is the winner of this gym match. Roark's Cranidos vs. Kamon's Chimchar!" he then put his flags down. "Let the battle begin."

Roark stood there in disbelief. "Are you serious, Kamon? You do already know that Chimchar has a disadvantage against my Cranidos. Roark said as he stared at Kamon. But Kamon didn't answer. Roark then chuckled as he said. "Well I guess I shouldn't be complaining, it is your last Pokemon." he then pointed at Chimchar. "Go! Cranidos! Use Zen Headbutt." Cranidos' head glowed light blue as it went charging toward Chimchar.

Kamon then shouted. "Alright! Chimchar! You might be at a disadvantage, but I know you're faster than a Cranidos, so dodge it and use Ember!" But when Kamon looked down at Chimchar, he noticed that Chimchar wasn't moving, it was just standing there trembling. "Chimchar?! What's wrong with you, MOVE!" Cranidos then rammed its Psychic cloaked cranium into Chimchar (You could tell it was over from instant impact) sending it soaring and crashing through many boulders. "CHIMCHAR!!!!!!!" Kamon shouted. Chimchar then rolled over and fainted. "Wha…What happen? How come you didn't move?!?!"

Antoine looked at Kamon and sighed. "…Shit, after I thought I could rest again." he then lifted the flags and pointed in Roark's direction. "Chimchar is unable to battle. The winner of this round and gym match goes to Roark and Cranidos."

Roark chuckled as he walked over to Kamon. "Oh I guess you didn't know about Zen Headbutt's side effect." Kamon just stared at Roark. "You see sometimes the Zen Headbutt cause the other Pokemon to flinch keeping it from moving. That why your Chimchar didn't move."

Kamon looked sad as he picked up his fainted Chimchar. "Oh…I didn't know…" he then smiled as he recalled Chimchar into its Pokeball. "You did great, Chimchar. Now return." (Like hell it did)

Cranidos growled as he stared at Kamon. "CRANNNIIIIDDDDOOOOSSSS!!!!!" Cranidos growled viciously as it stomped the ground. "Calm down, Cranidos." Roark then looked at Kamon and said. "Hey! Don't look so sad. How about you find somewhere to train for a little while and when you think you're stronger, come back and challenge me." Roark then tilted his head slightly as he raised his eyebrow. "I'll gladly accept your challenge."

Kamon then said as he walked out of the gym. "Thank you, Roark. Next time you see me I'll be way more stronger and I'm gonna win that badge." Roark just smirked as he waived good-bye.

**A/N: Damn, it look like our hero couldn't defeated Roark for his first ever Gym match in the Sinnoh Region. But the real question is where is Kamon gonna go to train to become stronger? Just stay tune for the next chapter. Chapter 10: The Weasel of Fishing! Kamon gets his third Pokemon and he meets a certain somebody he forgot all about. IF YA SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!!!! **

**And just like that…I'm OUT!**


	10. Lucas Explains it All

**Yo! Time for an update of my favorite Pokemon story. This is a long opening, so skip it if you want to. **

**Yeah, you know it! Pokemon Sinnoh: Kamon's challenges. Last time, Kamon was battling Roark for his first gym match. It seemed like everything was going good, Aipom had defeated Roark's Onix in the first round, by using a dazzling, yet powerful Brick Break attack. Roark second Pokemon was a Cranidos and Kamon decided to stick with Aipom. Aipom tried to end Cranidos early, by trying to use Brick Break, but Cranidos was just too fast and all of Aipom's attacks were futile. Cranidos eventually defeated Aipom with a spine shattering Headbutt attack. Kamon's final Pokemon was Chimchar. Roark went to finish off Chimchar early, by telling Cranidos to use Zen Headbutt. Kamon told Chimchar to use Ember to stop Cranidos, but Chimchar was too afraid to move, and so it got flattened by Cranidos' fearsome attack. Kamon had lost his first gym battle. What can Kamon do to get stronger? Just read today's chapter and find out. Yeah, chapter change...**

**A/N: FINALLY!!! A new reviewer…Anyways thanks for the review, and let's hope I get even more reviews. So get out there…AND REVIEW FOLKS. READ & REVIEW!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon related.**

**Chapter 10: Lucas explains it All**

The next day had came and Kamon was now inside resting in the Oreburgh Pokemon Center, he still didn't have any ideas how he was gonna defeat Roark. "…Hmm…Arrrr…Dammit! Only if I could find a Pokemon that was Super Effective against the Rock-Type." Kamon then folded his arms and said. "I could use my old Sunflora, but that would just take the fun out of starting a new adventure, and I REALLY don't want to do that."

Kamon then lifted up his head and noticed a girl walking in the through the front door with a Budew walking on the side of her. "Huh? Whoa! What's that Pokemon?!" he then pulled out his Pokedex.

**Budew, The Bud Pokemon. Budew is the Pre-Evolution form of Roselia. Over the winters, Budew closes its bud and endures the cold. In spring, the bud opens and releases pollen. Budew is a duel type of Grass and Poison. **

Kamon lifted his head up smirking. "Cool, Budew, huh? It's a pretty cool looking Pokemon, plus it's a Grass-Type." He then looked at its trainer and said. "And its trainer. She doesn't look that half bad neither, she's a hottie…" he grinned as he watched her walk toward the healing counter

Nurse Joy smiled as she watched the girl approach the healing counter. "Welcome to the Oreburgh City PKMN center. How can I help you this mourning?"

The girl wore a purple shirt and with a matching skirt. She had long green hair "Nurse Joy, could you please heal my Pokemon. I'm getting ready to challenge the Oreburgh City Gym Leader and I want my Budew to be at top notch health." The girl bowed in respect as she placed her Budew on the counter.

Nurse Joy smiled as she took Budew from her trainer. "Sure, I'll be happy to heal your Budew. It will just take a few minutes, just go sit down over by the benches and I'll call you, when Budew's healed."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." The girl then turned and walked over toward the benches, where Kamon was sitting. "Ah…I'm getting the jitters, this my first gym match. I'm gonna go all out against Roark, when my Budew hits the arena."

Kamon was watching the girl as she tried psyching herself up for her upcoming gym match. "Hmm…She must know where a person can catch a Pokemon that's Super Effective against Rock-Types." he then got up and walked over to the girl. "Yo! What's up, baby. I need to ask you something"

The girl turned around with a weird expression on her she face. "Um, Hi…Er…Um, What is it? How can I help you?"

Kamon grinned as he said. "Sweet! I was wondering. Where did you capture your Budew? Because I need a Pokemon that's strong against the Rock-Type. You see I've already battled Roark, but he beat me down to the ground, because I didn't have anything against his Rock-Type Pokemon."

"Oh…So you've already battled against Roark?! Hm, it must have been tough, you know, not having a Pokemon that's strong against rock Pokemon, and all. The girl then stood up smiling. Well don't worry, I'll be happy to help you out. By the way, my name is Akane."

Kamon nodded as he said. "My name is Kamon, it's very nice to meet a hottie, such as yourself. And HEY! Thanks for helping me out."

Akane just stared at Kamon, as she placed her hands on her hips. "Um. You're welcome, I guess. Ok, now listen up. This is the place where I capture my Budew. I caught it somewhere around Route 204, it was in front of the cave called Ravaged Path."

"Hm, Ravaged Path, huh? Let's see what my Pokegear says." Kamon then took a look at his Pokegear as Akane curiously looked over his shoulder. "Hmm…WHAT?! Uh…Just great…" he said sarcastically.

Akane just stared at Kamon as she jump, backing away from behind him. "Huh? What's wrong, Kamon?"

Kamon sighed out of annoyance as he turned to Akane. "Oh? It's just... The location of the Ravaged Path."

"Ravaged Path? What's wrong with its location?" Akane said, still confused at Kamon's comment.

Kamon then said. "It's located somewhere around Jubilife City! I already been to Jubilife City, and I REALLY don't feel like walking back there again."

Akane just shrugged. "Well…Going back to Jubilife will be the only way to capture a Budew." Akane then heard Nurse Joy calling out to her. "Huh?! Oh, I think Nurse Joy calling me. I've got to get going, Kamon."

Kamon nodded. "Alright then, Akane. I guess I should stop complaining and just go back to Jubilife." he then lifted himself up and putting his hands behind his head, grinning. "I'm glad I was able to meet a smart and pretty girl, such as yourself. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't of found out about Budew."

Akane just smiled as she waived at Kamon as he exited the Pokemon Center. "Uh…Thanks…I guess, and you're welcome, again. See-ya later." she then mumbled under breath. "...Um what a flirt..."

The walk through Oreburgh Gate was quick and quiet for Kamon, he was back in Jubilife City in no time. "Hm…I got back here faster than I originally thought." Kamon said as he walked the around looking at the huge buildings.

Kamon then sat down on the bench, stretching out. "Hm…Hmm…Hmmm…HMMMMM!!!!!" he then stood up and shouted. "OH NO! I forgot what Akane told me!!!!" he then sat back down on the bench, sighing. "Great…Just great. I can't believe that I already forgotten the location…Stupid, stupid, me!!!!" he murmured to himself.

Suddenly Kamon heard a voice calling out to him. "Kamon? Is that you, Kamon?" the voice was really familiar to him.

"Huh? Who's calling my name?" Kamon muttered as he stood up frantically looking around the area. He then turned around and saw Lucas, the same Lucas he completely forgot about. "…Huh, Lu-Lucas?"

Lucas then walked over to Kamon, with his Turtwig trailing behind him. "Hey, Kamon. Where have you been? You promised me a match, but when I came back looking for you, you had totally bolted on me."

Kamon had this weird expression on his face as he said. "WHAT?! No way, bro. When I came from receiving my starter Pokemon from Prof. Rowan, I did come back looking for you, but a scientist told me that you'd left. He said that you was doing some field researching for Prof. Rowan, or something like that, I'm really not into that nerd stuff, so I really don't know."

Lucas just shrugged. "Hm...Well, how have you been, then?"

"Not to good, Lucas. Let me tell you." Kamon then slouch down in the bench he was sitting in. "I'm in a total slump, Lucas. You see I went to the Oreburgh City Gym and challenged the Gym Leader, but he sorted laid the smack down on me and my Pokemon. A girl named Akane had already told me where I should go to capture a Pokemon that's Super Effective against Rock-Type, but the thing is...I forgot where she told me where I suppose to go."

Lucas stood in front of Kamon digging around in his pocket. "Hm…That does sound, rather unfortunate, if I do say so myself, but don't worry I think I can help you with your problem." Lucas said pulling out a flyer with a picture of a Fisherman (Same from the game) on the cover.

Kamon just stood staring blankly at Lucas. "Um…A poster? And a Fisherman is on the cover…Um, can you say, six flopping Magikarps?" he chuckled to himself.

Lucas just smirked as he pointed at the west end of Jubilife. "You can fish out and capture a beautiful Water-Type Pokemon named Finneon, and the only thing we have to do is go fishing at the Jubilife docks near Route 205."

Kamon stood in front of Lucas rubbing his chin. "Hmm…Finneon, huh? That's sounds like a decent Pokemon to me. Let's see what the Dexs says." he then pulled out his Pokedex.

**Finneon, The Wing Fish Pokemon. The way Finneon's two tails fins flutter while it swims has earned it the nickname "Beautifly of the Sea." **

Lucas smiled as he pulled a Good Rod out of his backpack. "Ah…It's certainly is, The Beautifly of the Sea, that why I've been so set on capturing this Pokemon." he then looked down at Turtwig. "Alright, Nate. We've got a Finneon to capture." Turtwig was nonresponsive as it walked past Lucas, rolling its eyes.

Kamon just stared at Lucas. "Huh? Nate? You gave your Pokemon a nickname?" he then looked down at Turtwig.

"Yeah, I named my Turtwig, Nate, when I first got it. You see Turtwig's my starter." Lucas then petted Turtwig on its head. "C'mon, Kamon! Let's get to it." he then started power walking toward the Jubilife docks.

Kamon just shrugged. "Um…Wow, Lucas. You really must want that Pokemon, don't you?" Kamon said as he walked behind Lucas.

Lucas nodded as he continued walking. "Yep, yep, so will ya hurry up?!?"

Kamon and Lucas were now at the docks, the two trainers were fishing as they tried to lure out Finneon. "Uh…You should of seen it, Lucas. I thought I was doing pretty darn good at first, I mean I using attacks that were Super Effective, but the attacks didn't really seemed to hurt none of Roark's Pokemon." Kamon placed his hands on top of his head and yelled. "UH!!! THAT BATTLE WAS SO FRUSTRATING!!!!!!!!"

"Roark is a tough cookie to some trainers, especially when if you're using the wrong type of Pokemon without a STAB." Lucas chuckled as he laid down in the grass.

Kamon, who was sitting on the grass turned toward Lucas with a puzzle look on his face. "Stab?! I'm pretty sure I would of got disqualified, if I would of stabbed Roark's Pokemon, Lucas."

Lucas then started chuckling. "Hahahahaha! Not that kinda stab. I was talking about Same Type Attack Bonus or STAB for short." Kamon just sat there looking at Lucas with a vacant expression on his face. "You're kidding me? You really don't know what a STAB is?"

Kamon just shrugged. "So what…I never heard of a Same Type thing, or whatever you called it earlier. Sew me"

"Well…A STAB is when a Pokemon uses an attack that's the same type the Pokemon is. For example; If a Finneon uses a Normal-Type attack like Pound, it wouldn't get the STAB, but if it uses a Water-Type attack like Water Gun or Aqua Tail it will get the STAB." Lucas then lifted himself up, dusting the grass off him. "You see? It's just that simple, Kamon."

"Yeah…I guess so." Kamon said as he threw his fishing line in the water. Neither Kamon or Lucas even didn't noticed that a brown Pokemon was watching them from under the water.

Three hours had passed, and the two boys were still having no luck in fishing for Finneon. "Arrr…This is so boring, Lucas! We've been out here, like forever, and still haven't found any Finneon less along a Water-Type Pokemon." he then crossed his arms and sighed. "I at least thought that we would of found a Magikarp or something..."

Lucas wasn't as frustrated as Kamon, so he lied backwards in the grass and muttered. "Have patience, Kamon. It takes time to fish out Pokemon. Didn't you know? Fishing is all about having fortitude."

"But still…FISHING IS BORING!!!!" Kamon turned and noticed Lucas' Turtwig tackling an apple tree over and over again, it was trying to knock an apple down. "Hey! I've got an idea, Lucas! How about me and you've battled it out a little. That way you get to see my starter."

Lucas then said "…I don't know, Kamon. Nate isn't really that powerful. He never battled before, and I don't think he would stand a chance against your Pokemon." Nate on the other hand didn't seem to feel the same way as Lucas, it immediately started stomping the ground as it faced Kamon.

Kamon then turned looking down at Nate. "I don't know, Nate don't really seem to feel the same way as you do, Lucas. So come on let's duke it out."

"Nate wasn't meant for BATTLING! I only use him to help me with my researching." Lucas then looked down at Nate, he was still stomping the ground. "Nate…A-Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Nate just continued to stomp the ground. "Um…Ok, Nate, if you really want to do it." Lucas then said. "Why we're battling, who's gonna watch the fishing lines for us?"

"Hm…Oh yeah I know who can help us with this." Kamon then dug in his pocket and brought a Pokeball. "Come on out, Aipom!!!!" Aipom then appeared in front of both Lucas and Kamon. "Why we're battling, Aipom I want you to watch the fishing lines, ok?"

"You caught an Aipom?!?! I've been trying to capture an Aipom, like forever, but every time I slather a tree I only attract male Combee." he then lifted up his shirt. "See…look at all the stings they left on my body." he then pulled his shirt down and said. "So, what do you want for it?"

Kamon then said. "…Um, I didn't catch Aipom in this region, I capture it in the Johto Region along time ago. It even helped me during the Johto Silver Conference. Besides I wouldn't trade my Aipom away, it's my little buddy."

Lucas then sighed as he stared at Aipom. "Oh…You've had it for that long, huh?! Oh, so it probable wouldn't obey me anyways."

Kamon smirked as he brought out another Pokeball "Enough of this blabbering, let's get started. Go! Chimchar!" he then tossed his Pokeball and released a reddish chimp like Pokemon. "You see, Chimchar was the Pokemon I chose at Lake Verity."

"Um…G-Go, Nate." Nate then ran in front of Chimchar, still stomping the ground. "Try not to over do it, ok Nate." Nate was nonresponsive as he continued stomping.

Kamon smirked. "I guess I'll go first then. Chimchar let's use Flame Wheel!" Chimchar engulfed itself in flames as it curled up in a ball.

Lucas watched as a fiery Chimchar spun toward Nate. "Um…Nate use Withdraw!" Lucas said nervously. Nate withdrew inside his small shell as Chimchar slammed its fiery body into it. Nate was then sent flying. "NATE!!!'

Kamon then smirked. "Chimchar! Go! Use your Ember attack!!!" Chimchar nimbly landed on the ground. Chimchar then open its mouth and spewed out small flames that went hurdling up toward an airborne Turtwig.

Lucas growled quietly as he said. "Nate! Razor Leaf!" Nate looked down at Lucas smirking as it released sharpen leaves from its head that went plummeting down toward the flames.

The leaves collided with the flames, but the flames easily incinerated the leaves. But despite that, the two attacks were still canceled out by each other. "Now this is fun. Don't you think, Lucas?" Kamon said looking at Lucas.

"Yeah…I-I guess this is kinda fun." Lucas said as he watched Nate land back down to the ground, it seem to be smiling. "Wow, Nate. You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Nate then turned its head toward Lucas smiling. "Ok then! Nate! Use Bite!" Nate then turned toward Chimchar and started dashing toward it.

"That's the spirit, Lucas. But you already know that I'm not going out with out a really fight. Chimchar use Flame Wheel!" Chimchar then curled up in a fiery ball and started spinning toward Nate, who running at top speed.

Both Nate and Chimchar were charging at each other, but Lucas quickly shouted while smirking at Kamon. "Did you actually think, that I really would make Nate attack Chimchar directly, while its body all flamed up like that? Nate! Leech Seed!!!"

Nate then shot out a tiny seed and planted on top of Chimchar's spinning body. "Oh! Chimchar! Are you ok?!" The Leech Seed had caught Chimchar, trapping it inside vines, plus it was beginning to absorb its energy. "Chimchar! Use Ember to free yourself." Chimchar then opened its mouth and started gather the necessary fiery energy it needed to release the attack.

Lucas then shouted "I don't think so! Nate use Bite, and hurry!" Nate then ran over to Chimchar and started biting it top of its head. " Ok, Now! Sent it flying!" Nate then spun around in a circle while still holding Chimchar in its mouth, before throwing Chimchar upward. "Now, Nate! Use Razor Leaf!" Nate released sharpen leaves that went hurdling upward.

The leaves then started slashing Chimchar all over its body multiple times. "Damn…" Kamon muttered a he watched Chimchar plummeted into the ground. "Chimchar? Can you keep on battling?" Chimchar slowly stood to its feet. "That's great." he then over toward Lucas, who was beside himself in satisfaction. "Not bad, Lucas. Not bad at all." Kamon said smirking as he continued to look at Lucas.

As the two continued their battle, they even didn't noticed that a certain brown weasel Pokemon was still watching there every moves. It stood there under the water, smirking with its arms folded. I'm pretty sure by now you know that this Pokemon is a Buziel. Buziel poked its head out of the water and started staring at Aipom, but Aipom didn't noticed it, because it was watching the battle. It then dived back under the water and swum past it, until it got close to where Lucas and Kamon were battling.

**Chappie 10's over, and Kamon trying to capture a Pokemon that's strong against Rock-Types, but on the way he met Lucas, who was also trying to capture a Pokemon. Both boys decided to got fishing, as they tried searching for a Pokemon named Finneon. But the real question is, why is Buizel watching them? What does it want? Just stay tune for Chapter 11. Damn what a long chapter, I don't think the next will be this long. **


	11. That Darn Buizel

**A/N: What's up, Twanny Bizzle here. Ok, enough of this small talk, it's time for me to update one of my favorite stories, folks. Pokemon Sinnoh: Kamon's Challenges. Hope you enjoy the freakin recap! Yeahhhhh!!!!! Don't forget to Read & Review, Kay?!**

**Recap: Last time on PSKC, Kamon was sitting inside the Pokemon Center trying to think of a some kinda strategy to help him beat through Roark's Rock-Type Pokemon and win his first badge, the Coal Badge. He still didn't have any ideas how to win, until he saw a rather attractive girl (Yeah) walk inside the PKMN Center with a Budew. Kamon immediately asked the girl did she know where to capture a Pokemon strong against Rock-Types, she told him to go look around Route 204. When Kamon finally left Oreburgh and made it to Jubilife, he found himself standing in the middle of the city looking stupid, because he forgot where the girl told him where Route 204 was. That's Lucas show up and said that they should go fishing. So Kamon and Lucas started their long, boring fishing. Kamon then said they should battle, so the two boys start battling, not to far away a Buizel was watching their battle, it looked like this Buizel was up to something, but what? Hell! Read today's chapter and maybe ya might learn you some shit…Damnnnnnn!!!!!**

**A/N: Sup, it's me again. Yeah I know, I've been talking a lot, have I? Well anyways I'm sorry for that, but the last chapter was kinda long, so yeah ya know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, maybe because Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and I don't own Nintendo, but I'm pretty sure you all already knew that. **

**Chapter 11: That Darn Buizel**

Kamon slowly walked over to Chimchar. "Chimchar, are you ok buddy?" Chimchar then started pounding its tiny chest flip as smoke came out of its mouth. "Nice! I knew I could count on you, Chimchar. Now listen up, I've think I have an idea." he then started whispering in Chimchar ear.

Lucas smirked as he stared at Nate. "Wow! Nate! You're the greatest. I didn't know you've gotten some much stronger." he then looked up and noticed Kamon whispering something in Chimchar's ear. "I don't know what you're whispering about, Kamon, but me and Nate aren't about to lose this little momentum we picked up." he then looked over to Nate. "Right, Nate?" Nate was nonresponsive like always. "Alright, Nate, let's try Tackle attack!" Nate then started running toward Chimchar with increasing speed.

Kamon then shouted. "I don't think so, bro! Chimchar, use your Ember!!!!" Chimchar then started spitting out tiny embers that went spewing all over a running Nate.

Nate's body was smoking as it went hurtling backward. It landed on its side right in front of Lucas. "Arrrr…I know that Ember's Super Effective, but just try to shake it off, ok Nate?" Nate slowly rose to it feet.

Kamon then said, as he pointed over to Nate. "Were not gonna give you a chance to recover! Chimchar let's hit'em with your Scratch attack!" Chimchar leapt off the ground and lunged down toward Nate with its sharp claws protruding out.

Lucas stood there as he watched Chimchar plunge down toward Nate ready to attack any second. "Nate! Razor Leaf! Stop Chimchar right its tracks!!!" Nate then released sharpen leaves from its head that went up toward an airborne Chimchar.

"Chimchar! Dodge it, and kept going with the Scratch!" Chimchar then used its light body to dodge all the leaves by nimbly flipping all over them and at the same time getting closer and closer to Nate.

"Alright then if you want to take it head to head, let me gladly join you!" he then looked over to Nate. "Nate, use Tackle!" Nate then went charging toward Chimchar.

Kamon folded his arms smirking, as he calmly said. "Dude…I can't believe a smarty-pants like you would fall for my trick so easily."

Lucas just stood there with a weird look on his face. "W-What're talking about?"

Kamon chuckled quietly, as he said. "Let me show you, Lucas. Chimchar! Flame Wheel if you please." Chimchar curled up engulfing its in flames as it started rolling closer to Nate.

"Oh no! Nate! Quickly! Use Withdraw!" Nate was just about to withdraw inside its tiny shell, but it was too late, Chimchar was already in it's face and slammed its fiery body into Nate engulfing it in flames. "NOOOO!!!!!" Nate was sent soaring across the docks, and landed headfirst into the ground, its body was scorch from the Flame Wheel. "Nate! Errr…Are you ok?" Nate's body was still smoking as it slowly rose to its feet. "That's the spirit, Nate." sighed Lucas from relief.

Kamon stood on the opposition side of the dock looking at Lucas with a smirk on his face. "Hahaha! You see, Lucas. I can strategize in battle too, when I really want to." he then gave Lucas the thumbs up while grinning.

Lucas smirked back. "Alright then, let's see you strategize through this combo. Nate use Tackle!!!!" Nate then started charging toward Chimchar. "Now, Withdraw inside your shell and while keeping up the tackle." Nate withdraw inside his tiny shell and was now spinning toward Chimchar at high speeds.

Kamon had a weird expression on his face. "Huh? How is that even possible? A Turtwig shell is way too small to be able to do something like that." he mumbled to himself. "No worries, though. Right, Chimchar? Let's try using Ember!" Chimchar then took a deep breath, it then released tiny embers from its mouth that all went right toward Nate, but Nate used it shell to spin around all of the flames dodging the attack easily. "W-What's going on here? I don't get it. Why isn't Ember working?"

Lucas just chuckled. "It's simple really. When Nate's inside his shell spinning like this, it's increasing its speed, twofold. There's no way Ember's gonna catch it now!" Nate then slammed its tiny shell into Chimchar. "Now! Nate! Bite!" Nate then popped out its shell and started chomping on Chimchar's leg, it then slung Chimchar away from it.

Kamon watched as Chimchar went airborne. "Chimchar!!!!" Chimchar then came back spinning down toward the ground like a buzz saw. Chimchar crashed hard into ground. "W-What the heck?" Kamon muttered as Chimchar struggled to stand to it feet. He then looked at Lucas and grin. "I can't believe you pull off an attack like that. I always thought you couldn't battle worth of crap, but I guess I was wrong." he then crossed his arms. "I'm really impressed, bro."

"Thank you, Kamon. But the match not over yet, I still have to show you more of what Nate's capable of." he then looked at Nate. "Now, Nate, once more. Use your Tackle and Withdraw combo!" Nate then went charging while withdrawing inside it shell. "Now, Shell Tackle!" Nate then started spinning toward Chimchar.

Kamon then said. "Chimchar! Get ready to dodge it!" Chimchar then brace itself for the attack. Nate was just about to slam its shell into Chimchar, but Chimchar jumped out of the way and Nate spun right past it. "Good job, Chimchar."

Lucas then pointed at Chimchar while looking at Nate. "C'mon Nate, go and try it again!" Nate then turned around and spun back toward Chimchar.

Kamon moaned as he watched Nate approach Chimchar at incredible speeds. "Arrrr…I-I don't know what to do…" he then looked over toward Chimchar. "Chimchar just keep dodging, ok?" Chimchar used it speed to avoid any of Nate's shell attacks that came toward him.

Lucas watched as Chimchar continued to dodge Nate's attacks. "Do actually think Chimchar can keep up this pace? It will tire out way before Nate will. And when it does, me and Nate will get our victory."

* * *

Buizel was under the water still watching the two boys battle. "Bui, Bui…" muttered the Buizel as it slowly swum back over to Aipom. "Buiii…Bui, Bui…" Buizel muttered as he stared at Aipom giving it an eerie smirk. Buizel slightly poked its head out of the water. "Bui, Bui!!!!" Buizel said trying to get Aipom's attention.

Aipom turned around and noticed Buizel looking at it. "Ai? Aipom?…" Aipom muttered as it pointed at itself. Buizel then nodded as it motion Aipom to come toward it. "Uoohooo!!" Aipom then slowly walked over to the water edge. "Aipom?" muttered Aipom as it tilted its head slightly.

Buizel folded its arms smirking as it flirtingly winked at Aipom. "Bui…Bui, Bui!!!!!" Buizel smoothly said as it bobbed up and down in the water.

Aipom held its cheeks as it started to shyly blush. "Uhooo! Aipom! Aiiipppommm!!!!" Aipom then turned her head from Buizel still blushing hard.

Buizel did a sly smirked, it knew that it plan to distract Aipom had worked. Buizel then blasted Aipom with a powerful Water Gun. "Bui…Bui, Bui, Bui!" Buizel chuckled as it watched the water from its attack carry Aipom away. "Bui, Bui." Buizel muttered as it folded its arms.

* * *

Chimchar had just dodged another one of Nate's super fast spinning shell tackles. "Arrrr!!!! This isn't getting us anywhere…FAST! If I don't do anything quick Chimchar's gonna get flatten." Kamon moaned under his breath. "Chimchar! Flame Wheel!" Chimchar leapt in the air as it blew fire all around its body as it curled up in a ball, it then started rolling vigorously toward a spinning Nate.

"Don't back down, Nate! You're still inside your shell, you should be able to break through!" Nate then started increasing it speed as it spun faster toward a fiery Chimchar.

"You too, Chimchar. Don't back down, give it your all!" Kamon said cheering Chimchar on. Chimchar also increased it speed as it rolled even faster toward Nate.

Both Pokemon were just about to ram into each other, but then out of nowhere Aipom came crashing into Nate, both Pokemon went sailing toward a tree. "What the?! Wasn't that my Aipom?" Kamon said looking at Lucas.

Both Aipom and Turtwig crashed into a tree. "What happen to Aipom? He said staring at Aipom and Turtwig. "Let's see if they're ok!" Lucas said as looked over to Kamon.

Kamon nodded. "Okay."

Both Kamon and Lucas went running over to their Pokemon. "Aipom, are you ok? What happen to you?" Aipom was too groggy to response back to Kamon. "Huh? It's fur is soak to the bone. I know you didn't go swimming in the lake."

Lucas stroked his chin as he stared closely at Aipom. "I don't know. It seems to me that it got hit with a Water-Type attack." he then looked at Kamon. "Water by itself wouldn't make Aipom dizzy."

Buizel was now standing on shore, it was staring at Chimchar, as Chimchar look at Kamon and Lucas have their conversation. "Bui, Bui." Buizel then cloaked itself in a watery veil and lunged toward an unexpected Chimchar. "Bui, Bui, Bui, Bui!!!!!"

"Chim?" When Chimchar finally did turn around, it was too late, Buizel had slammed its watery body into Chimchar, sending the little monkey hurtling over where Kamon and Lucas were. "CHIMMMMMM!!!!!!!!"

Both boy heard the cry of Chimchar and immediately turned around. "Chimchar?!?!" Kamon shrieked in horror as he watched the chimp Pokemon collide into the huge tree. Both boys then went running over to Chimchar. "Chimchar, what happen to you?! Are you ok?" Chimchar just laid in Kamon's arms fainted.

Lucas then turned around and saw Buizel standing behind them. "Hey, Kamon, I think I know who attacked our Pokemon." Lucas sighed.

Kamon then started frantically looking around. "Who? WHO?!" Kamon snarled.

Lucas then sighed as he pointed behind them. "It's a Buizel, see, take a look."

"Buizel? What's that?" Kamon then turned and saw the little brown sea weasel Pokemon, it was smirking at him while folding it arms. "That's a Buizel? Hm, aren't you cocky." he then pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it toward Buizel. "Let's see what the Pokedex says."

**Buizel, The Sea Weasel Pokemon. Buizel swims by rotating its tails like a screw. When dives, it flotation sac collapses. **

Kamon just stared at Buizel. "Cool, Buizel is just the Pokemon I need to beat Roark for my first Sinnoh Region badge. It is a Water-Type after all." Kamon said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hmmm…But it's weird, though." Kamon turned his head toward Lucas. "I mean Buizel usually don't live around these parts." Lucas then stared at Buizel. "I wonder if this Buizel is the reason why we haven't been able to find Wild Finneons."

"Hmm…Maybe, but who cares. I'm gonna capture that Buizel. It's gonna be the first Sinnoh Pokemon I catch." Buizel then stuck his finger out in front of Kamon and started wagging it mockingly. "HEY?!" Buizel then started digging around inside in the floaty around its neck. "What's it doing, Lucas?" Kamon said as turned toward Lucas.

Lucas just shrugged. "Beats me. I'm just as confused as you."

"Bui, Buiii!!!!" Buizel then pulled out a rusty old looking badge case.

Both Kamon and Lucas stood there staring at Buizel with sheer disbelief in there eyes. "I-It's a badge case, a really old, funky badge case." Kamon muttered. "I wonder? Why is this Buizel holding a badge case?"

Buizel then pointed toward Oreburgh Gate while flailing its other arm in front of Kamon. "Bui, Buiii, Buiz, Bu, Bu!!!!" Buizel then open up the badge case and touched all the empty spaces inside the case.

Kamon stood there staring at Buizel with an odd expression on his face. "Uh…Huh? You've got to kidding. You actually think you'll be able to defeated all the gym leaders all by yourself?! Please, don't make me laugh."

"BUI! BUI!" seethed Buizel as it pointed at Kamon.

Lucas just stared at Kamon. "So you're telling me that you can understand what Buizel say?"

Kamon looked at Lucas and uttered a chuckle. "Heck no, Lucas. Actually I just put two and two together. Buizel was holding a badge case, so I figured Buizel must wanted to challenge gym leaders, and I was right." he then turned toward Buizel. "How about coming along with me, Buizel? We'll beat all the gym badges, together, as a team. What do you say, Buizel?"

Buizel just rolled its eyes as blew Kamon off. "Bui, Bui." Buizel smirked as it pointed at itself. "Buiz…Bui, Bui!" Buizel then used its two tails as a propeller and flew out of the fishing docks.

Kamon had a look of astonishment as he watched fly gracefully toward the Oreburgh Gate. "COOL! I didn't know it could do that." Kamon then recalled Chimchar while Aipom jumped on his shoulder. "Dude, the chase is totally on." he then started chasing behind the Wild Buizel.

Lucas then shouted. "Hey! Kamon! Where are you going? I thought you wanted to capture a Finneon with me?"

"No way, bro. I rather capture that Buizel than that fruity blue fish thingy!" Kamon yelled back as he exited the fishing docks.

"Hey!? Finneon isn't fruity! Take it back! Awwww!!!! Man…Wait for me, Kamon." Lucas then recalled Nate and started running behind Kamon.

Kamon and Lucas had ran until they finally arrived back to Oreburgh City. "Uhh…Pant…Why did you have to run off, Kamon?!?!" Lucas muttered breathing heavily. "…Huh?" Lucas muttered as he looked around Oreburgh City. "I can't believe we got to Oreburgh City so fast…I guess when you're chasing around a jerk Buizel, things just seems to fly right pass you."

"C'mon on, Lucas! We've got to find that Buizel. I wonder where it went off to?" Kamon muttered as he walked around the city looking for any kinda hint of Buizel's present.

"Hmm…Maybe it went to the gym, it did wanted to challenge the gyms for some strange reason." Lucas said staring at Kamon.

Kamon then slapped Lucas on the back "Oh yeah that's right, it did wanted to challenge gyms. You're a genius, Lucas."

"Well yeah…I've heard." Lucas said muttering to itself.

Kamon then grabbed Lucas arm. "C'mon, Dude. There's no time to be talking to yourself. Let's go!" he then started dragging Lucas to the gym. "I know Roark's still there, he was about to be challenge by a girl named Akane."

Both Kamon and Lucas was standing on the gym front door. "Ok, we're here, let's go in." Lucas then grabbed Kamon from behind. "Dude?! What's up?!?"

"Um…I think you should read the note on the gym's front door first." Lucas sarcastically said as he pointed at the door.

"Note?" Kamon then turned and looked at the front door, he immediately noticed the note on the door. "Hmm…Let's see what it says." Kamon then read the note.

This is what the note had written on it.** "I'm not at the gym right now. If you want to challenge my, please come to the Oreburgh Mines. Roark, The Rock."**

"WHAT?! What kinda of Gym Leader doesn't stay at their gym." Kamon sighed out of frustration. "C'mon on, Lucas. We've got to get to the Oreburgh Mine." As Kamon checked his Pokegear, Aipom suddenly jumped off his shoulder. "Hey? What's wrong Aipom?" Aipom then started running toward a cavern in the distance. "Yo, Lucas. I think Aipom knows where the Oreburgh Mine located. Let's follow it." he said as he chased behind Aipom.

"Hey! Don't you think that we should heal our Pokemon first…? Lucas sighed as he watched Kamon run behind Aipom. "Uhhh…Wait for me…" he murmured unenthusiastically. Lucas was just about to take a step, but he noticed a Pink Poketch lying on the ground. "Hey, it's a Poketch. Kamon must of dropped it. Why is it pink?!"

**Chapter 11's finally over. Kamon was battling with Lucas, but their battle was interrupted by a jackass Buizel. This Buizel was trying to see if Kamon and Lucas was strong, but when decided that they both was weak he started harassing them, by beating up their pooped out Pokemon. Now Kamon is chasing behind this Buizel, because he want to capture it. Can he find it and capture it. Stay tune for Chapter 12: Downfall Buizel. This is the chapter name for now.**


	12. The Clown of Coordinators

**A/N: Hello everyone this is your buddy Twanny Bizzle, and now I'm getting ready to update my Pokemon story. Pokemon Sinnoh: Kamon's challenges. Enjoy the recap.**

**Recap: Last time. Kamon and Lucas was locked in a friendly Pokemon battle. The battle was going smoothly, both trainer were giving it their all, but it seemed that Lucas had the upper hand as he commanded his Turtwig, named Nate, to attack Chimchar with a weird version of the Rapid Spin attack. But what the two trainers didn't noticed was, that a mischievous Buizel watching their every move. After carefully thinking the Buizel started attacking Kamon and Lucas' Pokemon defeating them rather easily. That when Kamon decided that he wanted Buizel for his own, but Buizel wasn't feeling the same as Kamon and told him that he wasn't worthy enough for him, and ran away toward Oreburgh City to challenge Roark. Can Kamon capture this Buizel, and what about the pink Poketch Lucas found? Who does it belong too? Just read today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, folks.**

**Chapter 12: The Clown of Coordinators**

A young girl with brown eyes long brown hair that stopped, had just got finished exiting the Ravaged Path after wandering around in it for quite awhile, she also had two Pokemon walking by her side, a Mime Jr. and a Bonsly. This girl wore a brown long-sleeved shirt, with a thin white sweater with cut out sleeves over it the brown shirt, she also wore tight light brown slacks.

"Uhhh…Here from Floaroma Town sure isn't a short walk, right, guys?" Both Mime Jr. and Bonsly collapsed to ground and let out a huge sigh. "Eheheh. So I guess you two agree with me?" she then looked out, she could see her hometown Jubilife City in the distance.

"At least I still get to get that Poketch dad promised me." the girl muttered as she walked down through the tall grass to reach Jubilife. "…Well, at least I hope he'll still give me the Poketch." she then pulled out a pink case. "I DID tell him I was going to compete in a contest." she then opened up the case and stared at her comically oversized gray ribbon. "But this isn't exactly a Contest Ribbon." she then looked down at her Mime Jr. and her Bonsly. "Do you two think my dad will still give me a Poketch, even though I didn't compete in a contest?"

"Bonsly, Bon, Bon!!!" Bonsly nodded as it stared at the girl.

"Mime, Mime, Mime." Mime Jr. said as it twirled around like a ballerina on one of it feet.

The girl smirked as she placed her hands on her hips. "Ok, then, you two, if you feel that my dad's gonna understand me when I tell him that I decided to do Clowning, like him, instead of being a Coordinator, then I'm gonna tell him." she then placed her case back in backpack and walked out the grassy field. "I'm pretty sure daddy's gonna understand me, it is very easy to reason with him." she chuckled to herself.

The girl, Mime Jr. and Bonsly were now in the city of Jubilife. "Ohhh…It's been forever since I last came back to Jubilife, I can't wait to see my little sis, and mom again." The girl then she stopped in her tracks. "…MOM?!" she then placed her hand on her forehead. "…I was so worried about how dad would feel, that I forgot completely about mom. Knowing how headstrong she is, she'll never accept me clowning. She'll be like: Andel, what kinda foolishness is this? I mean really? Clowning?! I thought I raised you better than that. Why can't you be more like your older sister, she's one of Sinnoh's top Coordinator." Andel then sighed. "That's exactly what my mom's gonna say…"

Andel, Bonsly, and Mime Jr. walked through the metropolis city until they reached her home. "Uhh…Home sweet home, I guess." Andel then twisted the doorknob and slowly entered the house. "Hello? Mom? Dad? Little sis? Are you here? I'm back." she said as she walked around the seemingly empty house. "Hm? I wonder where everybody went?" she said as she sat down on the couch. "It's not like them to leave the house unwatched by somebody."

Andel watched as Bonsly and Mime Jr. sluggishly walked through the house. "Uh-Oh. You guys look beat. I guess that long walk from Floaroma really took a lot outta you two. How about I let you two rest in your Pokeball for a little while?" she then recalled Bonsly and Mime Jr. to their separate Pokeball.

Suddenly a girl came walking in the room where Andel was in and started nervously looking around. This girl had red hair, and had it tied up in the back. "Um…Hello? I-Is anyone here?" The little girl also wore a green tank top with pink shorts, it look like something you would were at a beach.

Andel then turned and noticed her little sister standing at the entrance of the room, still looking around. "Amber?" she then got up and took a closer look. "It is you, Amber!" she said as she walked toward her little sister.

Amber then turned and saw her big sister walking toward her from across the room. "Huh, Andel?" she said as she also walked over to Andel.

Both sisters walked up to each other. "What's up, little sis?" Andel said standing in front of her sister. "Um…Where is everyone?"

"Oh, well mom went grocery shopping, and dad's out doing his silly clowning, but they both should be back any minute now." Amber then smirked. "So? What took ya so long to come back, Andel?"

Andel just smiled as she rubbed the top of Amber's head. "I'm sorry, Amber. I ran in some trouble at my clow…Um…Er…I mean at my contest. Eheheh. Yeah, contest."

Amber just raised her eyebrow. "Hm…O-Ok?" she then started pacing around Andel. "Sooooo? How did it go, Andel, did you win at the Floaroma Town contest? Oh, who am I kidding? I know that you won! Oooh, Andel! Let me see your ribbon. I always wanted to see how one look like, big sis never let me see hers."

Amber then started bouncing around Andel. "Oooh, I can't wait to get my starter Pokemon from Prof. Rowan and become a Coordinator like you and big sis." she then folded her arms and smirked. "I'm gonna choose a Turtwig just like big sis did, and evolve it into a powerful Torterra." Andel just placed her head down as she turned from Amber. "Huh?…I-I'm sorry, Andel. I guess you lost, huh?" she then patted Andel on her back. "Well, don't sweat it, big sis, not everyone can win, the Sinnoh Region is full of strong Coordinators."

Andel lifted her head and annoyingly said. "No! That's not it! I didn't lost…It's just…Er…You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"Huh, I wouldn't understand? What does that suppose to mean? If you have a ribbon, why won't you let me see it then?" Amber huffed as she poked her lip out..

The house was fill with silence, until the girls heard a knock at the door. "Um…I'll get it." Andel muttered as she ran to the door. "Whew! I dodged a bullet right there." Andel could still hear knocking coming from the door as she approached it. "Wait, I'm coming." when she opened the door she saw that it was her mom, she was holding some groceries bag. "M-MOM?!?!"

"Andel…" Andel's mom muttered as she handed her the grocery bags and walked passed her. "Are you gonna just stand there holding those bags, or are you gonna put them away for me?"

Andel bowed as she walked back inside. "Um…Yes, of course. Please forgive me, mother." she then ran to the kitchen and started taking the food out the bags.

"Mom! You're back!" Amber said as she ran up to her mom hugging her around the waist. "You see, Andel? I told you that mom would be back any minute now, dad should be next." Amber then looked up at her mom. "Guess what, mom? Andel went to the Floaroma Town Pokemon Contest and WON!" she then crossed her arms and sighed. "But she won't let me see her ribbon."

"Oh, she did, did she?" their mom said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Andel was putting the last of the groceries in the refrigerator when she heard what her sister had said to their mom. "WHAT?! W-Wait a sec…" she said as she ran back in the living room.

Andel's mom, who name was Brooke, turned to Andel, as she watched her run in the room. "Andel, I heard that you won yourself a ribbon at the Floaroma Town Pokemon Contest. That's very good. I'm proud of you. You'll be a top Coordinator like your older sister, Alexandra, in no time.

Andel just muttered as she made no eye contact with her mom. "Uh…Yeah…Thanks for the encouraging words, mom."

"So…Andel, surely you gonna show me your Contest Ribbon? I'm not your little sister, I'm afraid you have no other choice in the matter, am I right?" Brooke calmly said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Andel sighed as she pulled out her case. "Yes, mother, but promise not to get angry with me, ok?"

Brooke then said. "Humph. How absurd. Why would I get angry about you winning a Pokemon Contest? That's the best accomplishment that could happen to a family of top Coordinators."

"Um…Yeah, Coordinators…." Andel muttered to herself as she opened up her case and showed both her mother and sister her comically oversized ribbon.

Amber just stared vacantly at the ribbon. "Huh…Th-That's a Contest Ribbon? Funny, I always pictured them to be smaller than that…"

Brooke was flabbergasted, as she stared Andel's oversized ribbon. "N…No…Th-That…Ribbon…It can't be…" she then snatched it out of Andel's hand and started flailing around it in her face. "How could you, Andel?! How could you compete for this kind of ribbon?!?!"

Amber looked at her mom, then at Andel, and then back at her. "Um…What's wrong, mom? What's wrong with Andel's Contest Ribbon?"

Brooke then turned to Amber and said. "First of all, Amber, dear, this isn't a Coordinator's Ribbon! This is a ribbon for winning at that ridiculous Clowning thing your father does." she then turned back to Andel. "Andel, what kinda foolishness is this? I mean really? Clowning?! I thought I raised you better than that. Why can't you be more like your older sister, she's one of Sinnoh's top Coordinator, she's actually giving our family a good name, unlike you are doing."

Amber then turned to Andel and muttered. "Clowning?"

Andel grabbed the ribbon outta her mother hand and said. "You see, I knew you would act this way, if I told you I decided to do Clowning, instead of being a Coordinator."

Brooke then held her forehead as she sat down on the sofa. "Andel, why?…I-I don't quite understand? How could you choose C-C-Clowning over being a Coordinator, I mean it's bad enough your father does it, but now you want to go out there as well." she then folded her arms and said. "Well I'm against it. I don't want to watch you go out and demean yourself and your Pokemon in front of thousands of people."

"Well…I'm sorry that you feel that way, mother, but I made my decision." Andel said as she placed ribbon back in its case. "I'm going to continued to do Clowning ."

"A foolish decision, that is!" Brooke retorted.

Amber just stared at her big sister and her mom as they continued to fuss. "Um…I…Think Andel's Clowning Ribbon is cute. Maybe I'll do Clowning like Andel, too." Brooke then lifted her head up and stared menacingly at her. "…S-Sorry, mom…" she muttered turning her head.

The house grew silence once again, until Craig obnoxiously came bursting in the house. "Nycheck! Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! I'm back everyone." when he entered the house, he quickly noticed how gloomy everyone was looking. "What's wrong family?"

Brooke then said as she pointed at Andel. "It's your daughter! She wants to do that ridiculous Clowning like you, dear. Please talk some sense into her. Tell her she should be a Coordinator like Alexandra and me."

Craig then looked over to Andel. "Huh, Andel, when did you get home? WAIT?! Y-You want to do Clowning? I thought you went to the Pokemon Contest in Floaroma Town? What happen?"

"I tried the Coordinator thing, really I did. But it was just too hard, every time I tried to get my Pokemon to appeal to the crowd they only seemed to make the crowd laugh." Andel then sighed. "And I'm afraid that laughter wasn't good enough to get me passed the appealing round. That's when I met this person name Billy Bong…Bond, well…I really can't remember his last name, anyways he told me that he has been watching me at my contest and said that I should try competing in a thing called The Pokemon Comedy Gran Prix, and so I tried it and won it on my first try. She then started giggling. "It was so much fun, too."

Craig looked down at Andel smiling. "Andel, that's so good to hear. Ya know, I never thought that you would be interested in become a Performer, like your dear old dad, honey." You could see their mom in the background having a nervous breakdown.

Andel was standing in front of her dad innocently swaying back and forth. "So…Dad?…I won a ribbon, so did you bring me my Poketch like you promise me???"

Craig then started scratching his chin. "Oh, yeah, the watch. You see I wasn't expecting to see you back here so soon, so I gave your Poketch to a kid name Kamon and told him to deliver it to you, he should be in Oreburgh City competing for the city's badge...Maybe."

"Well, that settles it then. I'm going to Oreburgh City to get my Poketch from him." Andel said as she headed to the door.

"Oh…I should warn you about Kamon. You see he's…Um…How could I say this? Hmmm…He's a bit of a flirt, so be careful while you're around him, Kay?" said Craig as he walked over to Andel.

Andel just gave her dad the thumbs up while winking. "The only thing I'm interested in right now is my Poketch, so don't worry about me falling for any of his slick talk, dad." she left the house and headed toward Oreburgh Gate.

Craig was standing in the doorway watching as Andel ran out of Jubilife City. "Snivel…I still can't believe that one of my daughters are actually interested in something I do…It brings a tear to my eye…Sniff…"

Brooke then came from behind slapping him in the back of his head. "What do you think you're doing?! How could you take her side?! She should out there competing for Contest Ribbons not Clowning Ribbon. And why would you send our daughter out to meet up with luscious boy?" she said a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Craig just smirked as he walked passed his wife. "I wouldn't worried about Kamon, he's a really mild-mannered young man. I only said that about him, because I wanted to see how she'll reacted." Brooke just stood there staring at her husband.

"…Man, I forgot to ask Andel how her Pokemon were doing. Humph. I really wanted to see what she caught." Amber muttered under her breath while snapping her fingers.

* * *

Kamon and Lucas were still following behind Aipom. "Hey, Aipom! Wait up!!! The two boys ran and ran, until they saw Aipom standing in front the Oreburgh Mines entrance. "Hey, Aipom lead us to the Oreburgh Mines, Lucas."

"What're we waiting for? Let's go inside." Lucas said as he slowly entered the Oreburgh Mines, while Kamon and Aipom walked behind him.

The boys were now inside the Oreburgh Mines "Brrrr…The Oreburgh Mines, huh?…It feel like a freezer down here…S-So cold…"Why is it so cold down here?!?!" Kamon muttered as he walked through the cave. "H-How can these Rock Pokemon live down here?!?"

"Well…That's because they're used to the cool air down here, I guess their rocky hides block them from feeling the air, plus this cave don't get that much sunlight...Hmm...I guess that the reason it's so cold down here." Lucas then pulled out the Pink Poketch and clicked it to the Map thingy part. "If we follow this Poketch we'll definitely find were that Buizel scurried off to…By the way…How did you get a Pink Poketch? The Poketch for boys are blue."

"Huh? What do you mean? I don't have a Poketch." Kamon then walked over to Lucas and took a closer look at the Poketch.

"Well, I saw it drop out of your Bag, so I assumed it was yours." Lucas said with a weird expression on his face.

"Hmm…Really?" Kamon muttered still staring at the Poketch.

The boys were still staring at the Poketch, until they heard some yelling coming from deeper inside the mines. "Hey?! You heard that?!" Lucas said nervously.

"Yeah! C'mon let's see what's going on." Kamon said as he grabbed Lucas and ran down the cave.


	13. Inside The Mines: The Search For Buizel

**A/N: Hm…Hi, everybody, you know who this is, anyways sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I do have other stories and I couldn't leave them unupdated now could I?…Well, anyways I hope you all enjoy the recap. **

**Recap: Last time on Pokemon Sinnoh: Kamon's Challenges. The story sorted got off Kamon and focused around a young girl named, Andel. Andel had just came from competing in the Floaroma Town Comedy Gran Prix. She sorted of nervous to go home, since she told her family that she was gonna compete in a Pokemon Contest, but she knew that she had no other choice. She finally made it home and after talking with her little sister, Amber for awhile, her mom showed up and all hell broke lose. Andel told her mom that she was doing clowning and she immediately flipped out, saying that she disapprove, and that Andel was giving their family a bad name…Yadda yadda yadda…Andel's dad finally arrived and her mom told him what Andel was doing, but he seemed kinda content about it, and gave her his blessings. Now Andel is out looking for Kamon cause she get her Poketch for him. Now I present to you…Chapter 13: Inside The Mines: The Search For Buizel! Sorry for the long opening, folks.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, I tell ya! NOTHING Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 13: Inside The Mines: The Search For Buizel **

Andel had just got finish walking around Route 202 and was now approaching The Oreburgh Gate. "Uhh…What was I thinking?!" Andel sighed as she slapped her forehead. "I left the house so fast, that I forgot to ask dad how this Kamon guy looks like…" she then looked at the Pokeball she was holding in her hand. "Oh well, I guess. At least I was able to catch a new Pokemon. Hehehe…It was a easy catch, too. Budew will help me a lot during my next Comedy Gran Prix." she then look down at her Mime Jr. "Thanks, Mime Jr., your Confusion really came in handy, it was Super Effective against Poison Types like Budew."

"Mime! Mime!" Mime Jr. chuckled as it twirl around.

"Bonsly! Sly…" muttered Bonsly with an annoyed look on its face.

Andel smiled as she caressingly stroked Bonsly on its back. "Ahaaa…Don't sweat it, Bonsly, you know I couldn't use you, you were at a disadvantage." Bonsly just turned around still with an annoyed expression on its face. "Ohhh…Stop being so grouchy, Bonsly, I promise I'll use you when we spot another Wild Pokemon, ok?" Bonsly just sighed as it rolled its eyes. "But right know we need to hurry and get to the Oreburgh Gate, it's starting to get dark."

Andel and her Pokemon walked for awhile, until they finally spotted The Oreburgh Gate. "Hey! Guys! Look! There's the Oreburgh Gate." Andel, with her Pokemon following behind her walked all the way to Oreburgh Gate's entrance. "Hm…That's strange." she mumbled under her breath as she stared at the sign in front of the cave. "I didn't know they built a hotel inside the Oreburgh Gate. Oh well, that just mean we'll have somewhere to stay for the night." she then nodded. "Yeah! We'll rest here for the night and tomorrow we'll start back looking for that Kamon kid…Even though I have no idea how he looks like." she then walked inside the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile inside The Oreburgh Mines not too far from Andel.Kamon, Aipom, and Lucas were still walking through the cave as they tried following where the yelling was coming from and also find Buizel. "Aw, man, is it me or have it suddenly just got a lot more colder down here?!" Kamon said while trembling.

Lucas just sighed as he continued to walked in front of Kamon. "…It probably just turned night outside, so that while the air down here just got a little more cooler…Let's just keep moving and ignore it"

"Awww! I knew it! I just knew it!!! It's so freaking cold down here and to make things worst we're LOST!" griped Kamon as Aipom jumped on his shoulder. "Err…I don't think I can move anymore, the cold air tearing me up, dude…"

Lucas, who was still walking, immediately turned around and faced Kamon. "Lost?! What're you talking about, Kamon?" said a completely confused Lucas. "We're following the yelling remember, so we can't be lost." he then pulled out and showed him the mysterious Pink Poketch. "Plus we have your Poketch. We can use its Marking Map to get around."

"Uhh…But I-I'm s-so c-cold…" muttered Kamon as he held his shivering body. "Ahhh…And that's the problem, too, Lucas, we haven't heard any yelling for awhile now." Kamon had an annoyed expression on his face as he crossed his arms. "Oh, and by the way…That's not my Poketch."

Lucas just sighed as he turned away from Kamon. "What are you talking about? It was YOUR idea to come inside this stupid cave in the first place, you were trying to capture that Buizel remember, or have you already forgotten that?"

"Noooo! I haven't forgotten that." Kamon sighed as he looked around the cold and damp cave. "It's just…I thought the search would be way more easier, but the cold air down here is just too much for me." he then sat down on the ground. "Uhh…I'm beginning to think this is just a waste of time…"

Lucas just stood in front of Kamon, staring down at him. "Humph. Well I'm surprised. I never would of thought that you were a quitter, Kamon."

"Well, you thought wrong, my beret wearing buddy…" Kamon muttered while feeling around on the ground. "I've quitted on things so many times in the past, that I can't even remember."

"…Hrmm…So you're telling me that your calling it quits, huh? After we've been chasing around that Buizel for so long, and now you want to say: I give up?!" Lucas then folded his arms. "Next thing you're gonna be telling is that you're giving up on facing Roark for your Mine Badge."

Kamon then murmured under his breath. "The Oreburgh Mines are stupid. Roark is stupid…This whole thing…is stupid." Kamon then felt something wet on the ground. "Ew! What in the?!" he said leaping off the ground.

"Hm? What's wrong with you, Kamon?" said Lucas as he watched Kamon stare at the ground

"Euh…I think I just sat in something wet…Uhh…Gross, dude…" Kamon said as he walked over to Lucas. "Just great…This got to be my bestest day ever." Kamon griped, sarcastically. "…I'm in inside a cave freezing my butt off, and now to make things worst, my pants are wet…Terrific…" Aipom then jumped off his shoulder and stared at him.

"Water on the ground?" Lucas muttered, he then slowly walked passed an overdramatic Kamon and looked down at the ground. "There's water on the ground here. That must mean Buizel must been by here." Lucas muttered under his breath.

Kamon then ran over to Lucas and started frantically looking around. "Really?! Buizel been here?! Where? Where?!?! Awww! Man! Awesome!"

Lucas turned and stared annoyingly at Kamon. "Hmm…That's funny…I could of sworn that you had given up on trying to capture that Buizel, Kamon."

Kamon just laughed nervously as he walked passed Lucas. "Eheheh…Wh-What are you talking about, Lucas? I never said anything like that. Hahaha…You're such a kidder, Lucas, ol'buddy, ol'pal. Where do you get these outrageous thoughts from, dude?"

Both Lucas and Aipom just stared annoyingly at Kamon. "Uh…Ok, whatever then." he then noticed that the water on the ground strayed away from the puddle. "Hey, look! There's a small stream here. The water leads all the way down that path." Lucas said pointing down the cave.

Kamon just stared at Lucas while sighing exasperatingly. "Uhh…So? What does that suppose to mean, smarty-pants? I mean, it's just water…"

Lucas turned and said. "Duh! If we follow the water, maybe we'll be able to find Buizel in this cave and you'll be able to capture it…"

Kamon smirked as he leapt off the ground. "So what are we waiting for, Lucas?!" he said as he raised his fist up in the air "Let's go! I got a Buizel to capture." he then started following the stream of water.

"Uhh…Just a second ago, he couldn't even move, and now he off like a rocket." Lucas sighed as he placed his hands on his side. "Well…That's figures." he then looked down at Aipom. "Well, let's catch up, Aipom." Lucas and Aipom then started running behind Kamon.

As the boys followed the path, they noticed that the water level was beginning to get higher as they walked deeper inside the mines. "Ok…This is getting weird. Why is there so much water in here? You don't think this is the work of Buizel? I mean, that crazy." Kamon said as he turned behind him to look at Lucas.

Lucas just shrugged. "I-I really don't know, it could be the work of Buizel, but I don't think it would be able to release that much water in a short amount of time."

Kamon just stared at Lucas. "Hmm…But…Uhh…Dude, I don't even know anymore." Aipom lifted her head and started looking around, she then started running down the watery path. "Hey?! Where are you going Aipom?!" Kamon said as he started chasing behind Aipom.

Lucas just sighed as he watched Kamon and Aipom run farther way from him. "Great…This is exactly what I wanted…More running…" he then started running behind them

Kamon was still chasing behind Aipom. "Listen, Aipom! I don't have time to play games with you! You stop this, this instance!" Kamon shouted at Aipom, but Aipom didn't listen, she just kept on moving.

"Uhhh…Dammit, Aipom! Why don't you ever listen to me?" Kamon muttered while trying to catch his breath, he then looked up and noticed fainted Geodudes and Onixs lying around everywhere. "Uh…Look at all these Pokemon." uttered a staggered Kamon.

"Uhh…'Bout time you stop running, Kamon, I thought I was never gonna catch up." gasped Lucas. He then noticed Kamon staring intensively at something. "W-What are you staring at?" he then turned and also saw the fainted Pokemon lying on the ground, they bodies were all drenched in water. "These Pokemon…What happen to them? There all soak to the bone." Lucas said as he carefully rub a fainted Onix.

"That must be the reason while the cave is flooded in here, there's Rock Type Pokemon lying around everywhere…" Kamon muttered, still staring at the fainted Pokemon.

Lucas then said. "Uhh…Aw, man! Buizel's outta control, Kamon. Why is it causing harm to so many Pokemon like this?" Lucas then started looking around, he could somebody mumbling nearby. "K-Kamon…Do you hear that?"

"Yeah…I heard it." he then turned and faced Lucas. "You do know what that mean, right?"

Lucas just sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Unfortunately, I do…"

Kamon nodded. "Alright then! Let's get to it." Kamon and Lucas then started running down the cave following the mumbling. As they ran deeper they noticed that the sound was getting louder and louder. "I think we're almost there, dude."

The boys finally found where the noise was coming from, it was coming from inside a mining area, they also saw Aipom sitting at the entrance of the area. "Aipom? So this is where you ran off to." Kamon said picking it up." Kamon then lifted his head and saw many Miners groaning and moaning while standing near there fainted Rock Pokemon. "Whoa…"

Lucas then said while staring at the Miners. "Aipom must of known about this, that why it ran off like it did. Pokemon do have acute sensing after all."

"Is that it, Aipom? Did you run off because you knew the Miners were in trouble." Aipom just sat there looking around the area. "Hmm…What're you looking for now, Aipom?"

"Hey, Kamon, there Miners in here, maybe they can tell us what really went down in here." Lucas said, looking at Kamon.

Kamon just shrugged. "…I guess." he then turned and looked at the Miners as they started having some sorta conversation.

Kamon, Lucas, and Aipom then walked over to the extremely irate Miners. "Excuse me, sirs." Lucas said trying to get the Minors attention. "Can you tell us what happen here?"

"Err…I can tell you exactly what happen, little man." said a Miner as he approach both Kamon and Lucas. "It was a damn Buizel. We were all doing our daily mining, when it came down here and started attacking our Pokemon for no reason…" grumbled the Miners to Lucas.

The other Miner nodded. "Yeah, I know it was horrible, man, our Pokemon just didn't stand a chance against its Water Type attacks." The Miner groaned. "Arrr! Dammit all…Just look at my poor Geodude."

Another Miner approach the boys. "After it got finish pounding on our Pokemon it just left like nothing ever happen. I'm not sure where it went after that, though."

Lucas and Kamon looked at each other and nodded. "Roark!!!" they both said in unison.

The Miners were baffled as they stared at the boys. "Roark?! But he's having a gym match against a girl named Akane. Why would it go after him?"

Kamon then said. "So Roark at his gym?!?"

The Miner nodded. "Yep. Well, that were I last saw him."

Kamon then said as he turned over to Lucas. "C'mon, Lucas, let's warn Roark about Buizel before it's too late." he then turned back to the Miners and bowed. "Thanks for the help, sirs." They then left the mining area and started there run to the exit.

"Man, I can't believe Buizel really going through with that 'Beat all Gym Leaders thing' It's insane, dude." Kamon said as he continued to run.

"Yeah…I guess the only reason why Buizel beat-up all those Rock Type Pokemon to prepare itself for Roark's Rock Type Pokemon…" Lucas sighed out of annoyance.

The boys and Aipom ran and ran…and ran some more, until they finally reached The Oreburgh Mine's exit. Kamon stretched as he moaned loudly while looking at the moon. "Huff…Haff…Bout time…It's like an endless maze in there…not to mention it was…"

But Lucas quickly interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah, we already know…Cold!" Kamon just folded his arm and turned his head. "I know you haven't already forgot what we have to do? Let's get to Roark before Buizel get to him."

Kamon and Lucas quickly made it to Roark's Gym, but there was no sign of him. "Hmm…I wonder where he went too?" Kamon said staring at the gym's front door.

Lucas just shrugged. "I don't know. I thought he would have been here."

Suddenly the two boys heard a familiar voice…Well to Kamon. "…Hi, Kamon. Um…What're you doing?" They turned and saw it was Akane.

"Akane? Kamon muttered as he looked at Akane.

The boys then noticed Roark standing next to her. "Roark?! Oh, thank goodness we found you. We have to warn you about Buizel…" Kamon and Lucas said in unison.

The boys were talking so fast and at the same time, that Roark really couldn't understand what they were saying. "Settle down you two! I can't understand what you guys are saying, you both are talking too fast!!!" Roark said as he scratched his head.

Akane just tilted her head. "A Buizel? What about a Buizel?" she muttered while staring at Kamon.

"Bui!" Everybody then turned and saw Buizel standing behind them with its arms cross while smugly smirking at Roark. "Bui! Buiii! Buiz!!!" Buizel shouted while pointing at Roark.

"Oh no! It's Buizel!" said Lucas.

Roark was puzzled as he stood staring at the Buizel. "Huh?" Buizel then pulled out it's dirty badge case out of the floaty around its neck and showed it to Roark. "A-Are you challenging me…T-To a Gym Battle?" Buizel smirked as it nodded. "Well I accept. I'll be happy to take you on, Buizel."

"Buii…" Buizel smirked as it closed its eyes.

Kamon looked at Roark and said. "Are really gonna to let Buizel compete for the Mine Badge?"

Roark smiled as he faced Kamon. "Yep! A gym match is a gym match. No matter who my opponent is I have to accept their challenge." he then looked at Buizel and said. "You don't mind if make this one on one, Buizel?"

Bui! Biiz!!!" Buizel said as he got itself ready to battle.

Roark smiled nervously as he said. "I guess that's a yes, right?" he then pulled out his Pokemon. "I hope you're ready, Buizel." he then tossed his Pokeball. "Go! Cranidos!" A blue little dinosaur Pokemon appeared out the Pokeball. "CRANNNIIIIDOSSS!!!!" cried the little Pokemon. "I'll let you go first, Buizel, you are the challenger after all."

"Buii!!!" said Buizel as it cloaked itself in a watery veil. "BUIII!!!!" It then went lunging toward Cranidos with a dazzling Aqua Jet.

"Cranidos! Dodge it!" Buizel was just about slam into Cranidos, but Cranidos jumped over him making Buizel crash and slide on the hard concrete. "Now! Cranidos! Let's end this with one attack! Use our newest attack!"

Kamon, Lucas and even Akane just stared at each other while muttering. "New attack…"

Roark then pointed at Buizel. "Cranidos! Use Head Smash!" Cranidos cloaked itself in bluish energy, it then went plunging down toward Buizel like a missile.

Buizel slowly lifted itself off the ground, looked up and noticed Cranidos coming down toward it. "Bui! Buiiii!" seethed Buizel as it released Water Gun. "BUIIIIII!!!!!!" Buizel stood there completely flabbergasted as it watch Cranidos went through the Water Gun like it was nothing.

"Alright! Cranidos! Finish it off!" Cranidos then slammed its huge cranium into Buizel's stomach sending it flying, it landed not too far from Cranidos.

"Wow…One hit…" muttered Kamon as he stared at a motionless Buizel. Lucas and Akane just stood there speechless.

Roark returned Cranidos to its Pokeball. "Well…That was easy." he then looked at Buizel. "I guess we should get Buizel to the Pokemon Center, right?"

**Up Next: Kamon has his rematch with Roark. Chapter 14: Rematch With The Rock**


	14. Rematch with The Rock

**A/N: Yo! Everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, but as you see I'm updating, so I hope you enjoy today's chapter. **

**Recap: Last time, Kamon & Lucas was now inside the Oreburgh Mines searching for Buizel, as they walked through the cold and damped cave they quickly noticed the watery destruction Buizel left behind. After traveling aimlessly around the cave they found a couple of Miners complaining about Buizel. The boys asked the Miner what happen, after there mindless blabbering the finally told the boys that Buizel left and went outside. The quickly left the mines and saw Buizel, it wanted to challenge Roark. The battle went on against Roark's Cranidos, Buizel tried attacking with Aqua Jet, but Cranidos was just too powerful and knocked it out with one Head Smash. Now I would like to proudly present to you…Chapter 14: Rematch with The Rock**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 14: Rematch with The Rock**

Roark, Kamon, Lucas, and Akane were all walking to the Pokemon Center. "Uhh…I can't believe Buizel went down with only one attack…" Kamon muttered to himself while carrying the fainted weasel. "How am I gonna defeat Roark if he can take Buizel out with one attack?"

"Hey? Are you ok, Kamon?" Lucas said while placing his hand on Kamon's shoulder.

"…No. Not really. I was thinking. How am I gonna defeat Roark if Buizel wasn't able to do it with it Water-Type attacks. I was planning on capturing Buizel and using it during my gym match, remember?" Kamon sighed while rubbing his temples.

Lucas just smirked as he stared at Kamon. "You've got to remember, Kamon, Buizel was battling by itself as a Wild Pokemon. There was no way it could of beaten Roark by itself." he then started snickering. "It was bound to lose."

Kamon just shrugged. "I…I guess you're right. I just thought it was strong enough to handle Roark on its own…" he then turned to Roark, who was walking in front of them with Akane walking by his side. "…That Head Smash attack…What kinda attack is that?" he muttered while turning back to Lucas.

"Huh…So you're interested in Head Smash?" Lucas said chuckling slightly. "Okay then, let me tell ya. Head Smash is the most powerful Rock-Type attack out there now, and take serious damage from the opponent, but the user also take an substantial amount of recoil damage." he then scratched his chin. "I wouldn't really worry about that attack, Head Smash is an attack that don't usually be used constantly during battles, you know, because of it horrible second affect."

"Oh…Really? I didn't know. I guess Roark was just showing off when he was battling Buizel, huh?" Kamon sighed while staring annoyingly at Roark.

"Hmm…I guess so." Lucas said while shrugging.

Kamon and others finally arrived to the PKMN Center with Roark leading the way. "Alright, everyone. We're finally here, now let's get inside and heal Buizel." Roark said while motion everyone to go inside.

Kamon and Roark walked over to the Nurse Joy while everyone else went over to the Pokemon Center benches. "Nurse Joy, we were wondering, could heal this Buizel?" Kamon muttered while placing Buizel on the counter.

"Of course I can heal, Buizel, dear." Nurse Joy smiled while looking at Kamon, she then went under the counter and brought out a stethoscope. "Okay…Now let me check its breathing." she then placed the stethoscope on Buizel's chest and placed her other hand around it wrist. "Hm…Erm…Oh dear!" she said while pulling herself of Buizel.

"Huh…W-What's wrong, Nurse Joy? Is Buizel ok?" said a concerned Kamon. Nurse Joy then turned to Kamon with a stern look on her face. "Whoa!! What's with the hostile stare." he nervously said while slowly backing away.

Nurse Joy then rolled her eyes and snapped. "Buizel's breathing very hard, and it vital signs are really low." she then turned to Chansey. "Chansey, quickly! Bring a stretcher a size for a Buizel." Chansey then ran to the backroom. "What happened to it? How could you let it get hurt up this badly?"

"M-Me?!" Kamon frantically stammered. "I swear it, Nurse Joy! It wasn't me that injured Buizel like this." he then looked at Roark from the corner of his eye.

"So…Who was it then?" Nurse Joy retorted. You could see Chansey in the background placing Buizel on the stretcher and then rolling it to the backroom. "Well…I'm waiting for an answer, young man." she griped while impatiently tapping her feet.

"Uh…Well…Ya see…It was…Uhh…Well…" Kamon stammered nervously while making no eye contact with Nurse Joy.

"Uh…You can blame me for that, Nurse Joy." Roark chuckled while holding rubbing his head.

"What're you talking about, Roark? Doesn't this Buizel belong to this young man?" Nurse Joy said while placing her hands on her hips.

"Well…You see…That Buizel was a Wild Pokemon, and it challenged me to battle, so we battled and I took it out with Cranidos' Head Smash attack." Roark nervously said as he turned from Nurse Joy. "I guess you can say that I overdid it a little, huh?"

"OVERDID IT?!" Nurse Joy shouted. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that you went more than overboard. Because of your stupidity, Buizel is in critical condition."

"Well…I-I'm sorry, Nurse Joy. I didn't mean to hurt Buizel up this badly. Is there anything I can do to help?" Roark said, trying to suck up to Nurse Joy.

"Well, luckily Buizel is healable. The only thing you can do now, is wait for me and Chansey to get finish healing it." Nurse Joy sighed. "You two can wait over by the benches."

"Hey, thanks for understanding and not getting that upset with me, Nurse Joy." Roark said while winking flirtingly at her. "C'mon, Kamon."

"Alright." Kamon said while following behind.

Nurse Joy watched as Roark and Kamon walked back over to the benches. "Oye…I really need a break from this." she sighed while walking to the backroom.

"So what happened, guys, is Buizel gonna ok?" Akane said while looking at both Kamon and Roark.

"Yep." Kamon said giving Akane the thumbs up. "Nurse Joy said that Buizel is gonna be fine, they only thing we have to do is wait."

"That's great news, Kamon." Akane cheerfully said. "Buizel will be back up doing it's mischievous things in no time, right?"

"Oh, yeah! That's true." Kamon chuckled.

"Wow…S-She gorgeous…" Lucas muttered blushing brightly while staring at Akane. "Hey, Kamon?" Lucas whispered while walking over to Kamon. "W-Who's that girl?"

"Huh? You mean that girl over there?" Kamon whispered while pointing at Akane. "Why do you want to know?" he then started grinning. "You've got thing for her, don't you?"

"Shssh!!" Lucas said placing his hand over Kamon's mouth. "Could you not say that, Kamon…I don't want her to know we're talking about her." moaned Lucas.

"Well anyways, that's Akane. I meet her in the Pokemon Center, it was right before I meet you, too." he then started scratching his chin. "Hm. That reminds me."

"Hey? W-Where are you going?" Lucas muttered as he watched Kamon walk over to Akane.

"Hey, Akane? I was wondering, did you win your Gym Match against Roark?" Kamon said sitting across from her.

Akane just giggled. "…Yep." she then pulled out a badge case with the Coal Badge inside. "I barely pull it off, but I won it with the help of Budew."

"AWWWW! MANNN!!" shouted Kamon. "Everybody's winning there Gym Battles, expect me. It's so totally unfair." sighed Kamon.

Akane just smiled. "Roark's real tough, but if you use the right combination attack, then you're guaranteed victory."

"Alright, guys. I'm gonna be heading out now. I don't know about you guys, but I'm bushed." Roark said letting out a huge yawn. "See-ya later." Roark then started his walk to the front door.

"I can't believe he's leaving already. We wouldn't even be here if he didn't battled with Buizel." Lucas muttered under his breath.

"Hey, wait a minute, Roark. I got to ask you something." Kamon said stopping Roark in his track.

"Huh? You want to ask me something? What's up?" Roark muttered while turning around.

"Yeah. I was wondering…Can I have my rematch with you tomorrow. I've trained extremely hard since our last battle." Kamon then bald up his fist and said. "I think I'm ready to take you on now, Roark."

Roark just stared quietly at Kamon, he had a extremely serious look in his face. Roark could tell that he changed from there last encounter. "Humph." Roark grunted while folding his arms. "Alright then. I'll accept your challenge, Kamon, but I'm expecting an awesome performance from you."

"ALRIGHT!!" shouted Kamon. "Thanks, Roark! I promise you, I won't only give you an awesome performance, I'm gonna win and earn my first badge."

Roark just huffed while walking toward the door. "Oh, yeah before I forget…We'll have our battle first thing in the morning, ok? Just come to my gym, I'll be in there waiting for you. Remember…First thing in the morning." he then walked out of the PKMN center.

"You've got it. First thing in the morning." Kamon said while staring at the front door. "You can count on me being there…"

"Hey, Kamon, what's up?" Lucas said as he walked over to Kamon.

"Oh, nothing." Kamon said while snickering. "Roark just agreed to have a rematch with me tomorrow morning. Hey I was wondering, could you stay and watch my match? I could use your support."

"Hey, sure. It would be my honor to watch your rematch with Roark, Kamon." Lucas said, while smiling.

Kamon then said. "Thanks." he then turned toward Akane, who was lying her head down on the bench yawning tiredly. "Hey, Akane? Are you gonna watch my battle too?" he then chuckled. "You get to see my awesome battling skills."

Akane slowly lifted her head off the bench and smiled faintly. "Oh, that's so sweet, that you want me to watch your battle, but I'm gonna have to decline your offer." she then let out a huge yawn.

"But…WHY?!" asked a baffled Kamon.

"I've got to leave first thing in the morning. Eterna City is along way from here." Akane said, yawning while stretching. "First I got to go through Ravaged Path, and that will take me to Floaroma, and then I got to travel through Eterna Forest." she then winked. "That's a lot to do to get to the second gym, don't you think?"

"Uhh…I guess…so." sighed a disappointed Kamon.

"Cheer up. You got that kid over there to cheer you on." Akane pointing at Lucas. Kamon turned to Lucas and sighed annoyingly.

"Uh…My name's Lucas." Lucas muttered blushing slightly.

"Whoops…I'm sorry. I mean, Lucas." Akane said while giggling. Lucas' cheeks were all red as he turned from her.

"Alright you, three, it's time for all of you to go to bed now." Nurse Joy said while walking back to the waiting room. "C'mon, I'll show all your rooms, follow me."

"Alright." All three of the children said in unison as they followed behind Nurse Joy.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Wake up, wake up, Kamon." Lucas said while frantically shaking Kamon. "You're gonna oversleep and miss you gym match, dude."

"Uhh…Huh?" moaned Kamon, slowly rubbing his eyes. "W-What's wrong, Lucas?" he yawned loudly.

"You're gonna miss your match, that what's wrong." Lucas sighed while placing his hands on his side.

"WHAT?!" shouted a distorted Kamon while jumping outta bed. "What time is it? Where's my pants?! Aw, man! Aw, man! I'm gonna be late!!"

"I can't believe Buizel destroyed and escaped from the PKMN Center while we were all sleeping last night. Kamon's gonna be so upset." As Akane approached Kamon and Lucas' bedroom, she could hear things being knocked over. "Uhh…What are they doing?" she then started reaching for the doorknob, but then the two boys opened the door and sped passed her. "WHOAAA!!" she said while falling on the ground. "Hey?! What's the rush?!"

"Sorry, Akane, but I have a Gym match to get to and I don't want to be late." Kamon shouted while rushing out of the front door.

"Please forgive us, Akane." Lucas said while following behind Kamon.

"Huh…" muttered Akane. "Oh no! I forgot to tell Kamon about Buizel."

Kamon and Lucas quickly made it to Roark's Gym, but when they reached the front door they couldn't believe who they saw standing there. "Huh…I-Isn't that Buizel?"

"Yeah…It is…What is it doing here? When did it leave the Pokemon Center?" Kamon said while turning to Lucas.

Lucas just shrugged. "Who knows." Lucas then noticed Kamon walking toward Buizel. "What're doing?"

Kamon walked up and stood next to Buizel. "Hey, Buizel, are you still upset about losing to Roark yesterday?" Buizel just turned its head from Kamon and growled while staring at Roark's gym. "You know, I lost to Roark too."

"Bui…Bui?" muttered Buizel while turning its head back to Kamon.

"Yep. And by that same Cranidos too. It ran through my Pokemon. Eheheh." Kamon snickered. "But right now, I'm about to have rematch against him. Would you like to battle with me during that match? I could really use your help." Buizel turned toward the gym and started staring pensively at the door. "You could say it your rematch as well." Buizel then turned back to Kamon and slowly nodded. "Alright!! Thanks, Buizel! I promise you, you won't regret this. We're gonna go all the way and win together as a team."

"That's great that Buizel agreed to help you with your gym match, Kamon, let's just hope it's enough to help you win the battle." Lucas said staring at Buizel.

"I wouldn't worry, Lucas, with the help of my Pokemon and Buizel, I'm gonna win my first Sinnoh Gym Badge. Enough talking, let's get inside." Kamon, Lucas, and Buizel then walked inside the gym.

As they all walked inside the gym, Kamon immediately noticed Roark standing at the far end of the arena. "About time you showed up, Kamon. At first I thought that you wasn't never gonna show up." Roark chuckled.

Kamon and Buizel then walked up to the arena. "Well, I did showed up and that the only thing that matters." groaned Kamon looking Roark from across the rocky arena.

Roark closed his eyes and chuckled. "Well, I can't say you're wrong about that." he then opened his eyes and noticed Buizel standing next to Kamon. "Huh, isn't that, that same Buizel I battled yesterday? When did you captured it?"

"I didn't. Buizel agreed to help me take you down." smirked Kamon. Buizel smirked while folding its arms.

"Hehehehe. That's pretty admirable of Buizel." Roark chuckled. "But you should know…It still won't be able to help you prevail over me today." he then pulled out his Pokeball. "This time we'll use three Pokemon." he then tossed the Pokeball to the middle of the field. "Go! Geodude!" A rocky covered Pokemon with only two rocky arms appeared in the field. "I think Geodude's ready to rock the party. Get it…Rock the Party…It's a Rock-Type and it's part of my party…" he then noticed how Kamon, Lucas and Buizel were just staring quietly at him. "Uh…Just send your first Pokemon out."

Kamon then pulled his Pokeball. "I don't know about your corny jokes, Roark, but I know my Chimchar's ready to set ablaze the battlefield." he then tossed his Pokeball. "Go! Chimchar!" A red chimp with a fiery butt appeared in the battlefield. "Me and Chimchar is ready, and this time it won't get knocked out by one attack."

"We'll see, Kamon." Roark then pointed at the referee. "Just like last time, Antoine will be calling this match." he then turned back to Kamon. "I'll let you go first."

"Good luck, Kamon." Lucas said as he walked over to the bleachers.

"Thanks, buddy." Kamon then turned to Roark and smirked. "This time you're really gonna regret letting me go first."

Antoine lifted his flags up. "This is an official Gym Match. Kamon the challenger versus Roark the Gym Leader. This will be a three on three match, only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokemon. The first round will be Roark's Geodude versus Kamon's Chimchar." he then placed the flags down. "Let the battle begin."

"Alright, Chimchar! Let's start things off with Flame Wheel!" commanded Kamon. Chimchar spewed flames around its body and then started rolling toward Geodude.

"I can't believe you're using a Fire-Type Pokemon against my Geodude. I thought you would of knew better than that." Roark boasted while cockily fixing his glasses. "Alright, Geodude, it looks like we have to teach Kamon how to battle properly. Geodude use Defense Curl!" Geodude curled up in a ball concealing its body.

Chimchar slammed its fiery body into Geodude, but Geodude didn't budge. "Err…It even didn't move." Kamon grunted angrily. "Chimchar! Try Flame Wheel again." Chimchar once again cloaked itself in flames and went back spinning in Geodude's direction.

"Alright, Geodude, let's show'em some real rolling." Roark then shouted while pointing at Chimchar. Geodude, use Rollout!!" Geodude went off like a bullet as it spun toward Chimchar. Both Chimchar and Geodude were approaching each other at top speeds, the two Pokemon then crashed hard into each other, but Geodude easily overpowered Chimchar.

Kamon watched as Chimchar was sent flying across the arena and then crashed into the ground. "Dammit…It was that Defense Curl…It powered up Geodude's Rollout." Kamon watched as Geodude rolled around the arena. "I've got to think of something."

"Who said we could have a break?" chuckled Roark. "Geodude! Go and keep up with the Rollout!" Geodude once again went off like a bullet as it went spinning toward Chimchar.

"If I can't attack directly, it looks like I have to start attacking from faraway." Kamon muttered to himself. "Alright, Chimchar! Use Ember!" Chimchar quickly lifted itself off the ground, and then started spurting out tiny flames that all went hurtling at a rolling Geodude.

"You think Ember will be able to stop my Geodude?." The tiny flames pelted all over Geodude, but the attack seemed to be ineffective, as Geodude easily roll through the flames. "You see, I told you." Geodude then got above Chimchar and slammed right into it.

Chimchar was sent flying, again, and crashed nearby Kamon. "Don't worry, Chimchar, my plan's working just fine." Kamon smirked while watching rolling around with body ablaze.

**Up Next: Smoothing Out The Edges**


	15. Smoothing out The Edges

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I would like to thank you for reading my story…so thanks. I hope you enjoy today's chapter.**

**Recap: Last time. Kamon and the others were taking an injured Buizel to the Pokemon Center to heal it. When they arrived Nurse Joy told them that Buizel was hurt pretty badly, but it was still healable. Anyways, while they were inside the PKMN center, Kamon asked Roark could they have their rematch, Roark agreed and told him their match will be tomorrow. The next day finally came and they started the battle. Kamon started with Chimchar and Roark started with Geodude, the battle started with Kamon's Chimchar using Flame Wheel and Geodude using Defense Curl, but right now it seems that Roark has the upper hand. What will happen? Stay tune and see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 15: Smoothing out The Edges**

"Uhhhaaaa…" Andel yawned loudly while slowly lifting her head up. "Uhh…It looks like the sun's finally up. I guess I should get started looking for that Kamon kid, again." she then looked down at the ground and stared at her three sleeping Pokemon. "Alright, guys, wakey, wakey, it's time for us to hit the road."

Andel's Mime Jr. and Bonsly slowly opened their eyes, turned toward her, and sighed annoyingly. Budew was just about to get up and walk toward her, but Bonsly walked in front of it, it then turned toward Andel and stared annoyingly at her.

"Hey! Bonsly don't try to stop Budew from begin obedient." huffed Andel, while walking in front of Bonsly and Mime Jr. "I swear, you two are so lazy, you had your chance to rest last night." Andel muttered while walking to the door. "C'mon! I really want to get my Poketch." but the Pokemon still didn't budge. "Uhh…Could just listen to me this time, after that I'll let you sleep in all you want." she sighed.

* * *

Geodude was still lit ablaze, rolling around the stadium. "Okay, Geodude, that's enough rolling around in circles." chuckled Roark. "Let's use Rollout again!" Geodude then turned toward Chimchar and started rolling toward it.

"_Wait for it…wait for it…" _Kamon thought to himself. Geodude was now approaching Chimchar. "Now! Chimchar! Dodge!" Chimchar leapt over Geodude, making it rolling right pass it. "Now! Use Ember!" Chimchar then opened its mouth and shot tiny flames at Geodude, but just like last time, the attack seem to had no effect whatsoever, Geodude just continued to roll through the fire. "Chimchar! Try using Ember will all your might!" Chimchar took a deep breath, and then started releasing huge amount of small burning embers. Geodude was engulfed inside the intense flames. "Alright! Chimchar! Way to go!"

Roark just smirked while folding his arms. "Eheheh. You really think that a Fire-Type attack can harm my Geodude?" he then looked out to the fire. "Geodude, use Rollout." Suddenly Geodude came bursting out the fire like a bullet, it was covered in flames as it slammed into Chimchar.

Chimchar was sent crashing into the ground "It's using the fire from Chimchar's Ember to increase Rollout's speed?!" said a mystified Kamon.

"Hahahaha. C'mon, Kamon, that was too easy. I thought you told me you were ready…that you had improve since our last battle. I'm telling ya, I haven't seen any improvement so far." he then pointed at Chimchar. "One more Rollout should do it, Geodude. Use Rollout! Let's finish this first round off." Geodude's body was smoking as it curled up in a ball, it then started rolling to Chimchar. Roark stared at Geodude and noticed that it was rolling weirdly. "Huh, why is it rolling so slowly? This has got to be it fourth Rollout about now."

Kamon also noticed Geodude's rolling speed as well and smirked. "Hehehe. My plan's working, Geodude's slowing down." he then commanded. "Chimchar! Dodge it!" Chimchar then jumped up, and Geodude spun right passed it. "Okay. Now! Use Ember!" Chimchar then started releasing tiny flames that all went plummeting down below to Geodude.

"I don't think so. I'm not gonna fall for the same trick twice!" shouted Roark. "Geodude! Dodge it, NOW!" Geodude then started rolling around the flames, but since it was rolling so slow it was pelted by the countless embers. "Err…Geodude's Rollout too slow now…It can't dodge anymore." he muttered, watching as Geodude was forcefully pulled out his Rollout.

"Alright, Chimchar, before it recovers. Use! Flame Wheel!" Chimchar engulfed itself in flames and quickly rolled into Geodude. Geodude was sent crashing into a wall. "Okay, Chimchar! Another Flame Wheel!" Chimchar then turned and started rolling toward Geodude.

Roark just smirked as he watched Chimchar approach Geodude. "Muhahaha…He really think he have me backed into a corner." he quietly muttered to himself. "Geodude! Rock Throw!" Geodude quickly lifted itself up, stiffen its body, and then lunged itself upward at Chimchar.

Geodude slammed its rugged body into Chimchar, knocking it out of its Flame Wheel, it then started plummeting down toward the ground. "Wha…Rock Throw? Err… I forgot about Geodude's other Rock-Type attacks."

Geodude then bodyslammed Chimchar into the hard ground, while still lying onto of it. "Eheheh…Ya see? Didn't I tell ya? You've got to do way better than that to defeat me, Kamon." boasted Roark fixing his glass.

Kamon looked at Roark and muttered. "Whatever…" he then looked over to Chimchar, who lying on the ground. "Uh…Chim-Chimchar, are you ok, buddy, can you keep battling?" Chimchar struggled to stand to its feet, but it eventually did. "Good…Chimchar…" he sighed out of relief. "_But seriously, I have no idea what to do to against Rock Throw attack, I don't know how much longer Chimchar can hold on, only if I had away to counter it…Wait that's it!"_ Kamon thought to himself, while smirking.

"What's the matter, Kamon? You're running low on ideas?" chuckled Roark. "Well, let me give one I just made up, and it call, The Fainting of Chimchar. Check it out." Roark then pointed at Chimchar. "Geodude, use Rock Throw! Let's finish this battle off!" Geodude then leapt up in the air harden it body once again, it then started plummeting down toward a weaken Chimchar.

"I don't think so! Chimchar! I know that you don't usually use this move, but I really need you to try it! Use Counter!" Chimchar turned staring at Kamon, but it knew it didn't time to complain. Chimchar embraced itself as Geodude slammed its heavy body into it. "Alright, Chimchar! Do it!" Chimchar then placed it arms around Geodude's body, and then catapulted Geodude off itself. Geodude was sent hurtling backward and crashed into the ground.

Geodude lied the ground with its body wrenching in pain. "Agh! Geodude?! C'mon I know you have more strength left!" Geodude then tried lifting itself, but the pain was too much and so it collapsed and lied motionless on the ground.

Antoine walked up in the middle of the stadium and raised his flags. "Alright, Geodude is unable to battle…somehow…" he then pointed the flag at Kamon. "Chimchar is the winner, and the first round goes to Kamon."

"Yeah! Chimchar! I knew you wouldn't let me down! I'm so proud of you." Kamon said, while staring at an extremely exhausted Chimchar. Chimchar was breathing heavily, it then turned to Kamon and gave him the thumbs up.

"Way to go, Kamon!" Lucas cheered from the bleachers. "Only two more Pokemon left."

"Hey! Thanks, Lucas!" Kamon said giving Lucas the thumbs up. He then turned to Buizel and smirked. "Ya see, Buizel? I told you I'm good trainer, you're gonna love battling with me." Buizel just folded his arms and turned his head. "C'mon, cut me some slack. I'm only human."

"Uhh…You did your best, Geodude, that Counter was just too much." Roark then pulled out Geodude's Pokeball. "C'mon back, Geodude, you deserve the rest." he recalled Geodude into its Pokeball.

* * *

Andel had finally arrived in Oreburgh City after recently departing from the Oreburgh Gate Hotel, like always her three Pokemon were following behind her. "Okay, guys, help me find the Oreburgh Gym." Andel muttered while walking around the city.

After walking aimlessly around the city for awhile, Andel finally came up with an idea. "Why don't we split up, me and Mime Jr. will check the upper part of the town, while you, Bonsly, and Budew check the downward part, okay?" Andel and Mime Jr. went off in one direction, while Budew and Bonsly went in another.

* * *

Roark was staring at Kamon from across the arena, smirking. "That was some strategy, I mean using Counter on my Geodude was brilliant." he then pulled out his next Pokeball. "But, I'm afraid this is where your little struck of luck runs out. Go! Onix!" Roark then tossed the Pokeball into the stadium and a giant gray like snake rock monster appeared into the arena. "Look at my Onix! It's so really for the action."

"No. I'm afraid this is where I beat the last two of your remaining Pokemon, and win my first badge." Kamon then looked at Chimchar, he could tell it was still exhausted from the last battle. "Okay, Chimchar. Why don't you take a rest…" he then recall Chimchar to its Pokeball. "Alright. Go! Aipom!" Kamon then tossed the Pokeball to the arena. A purple spider monkey like Pokemon with a long tail hand at the end appeared from the Pokeball. "Let's do it, Aipom! I know you can beat Onix, you did it last time." Aipom giggled while standing on its tail hand.

Roark folded his arms while smirking at Aipom. "Well, well, well, would you look at that. It's your ol'buddy Aipom, Onix, here's your chance to get revenge for embarrassing you in our last battle." Onix looked down at Aipom and then bellowed loudly at it. "That's the spirit, Onix." smiled Roark.

Antoine looked at both Roark and Kamon and sighed.. "Now if everyone's finishing talking, how about we get to our second round match, hm?" he then lifted up his flags. "The second round match: Roark's Onix vs. Kamon's Aipom." he then placed the flags down. "Begin!!"

"I'll let you go first again, Kamon." Roark snickered under his breath.

Kamon just shrugged. "Alright then. Aipom! Go! Use Brick Break!" Aipom then started running toward Onix with its tail protruding out in a karate-chop like position.

"Eheheh…Onix! Use Stealth Rock!" Onix's whole body lit up in a bright gray color, it then started releasing glowing sharpen rock from its body.

Kamon watched as the glowing approached Aipom. "Stealth Rock?" Kamon muttered under his breath. He was so caught in thought that he forgot all about Aipom. "Uh…Huh?" muttered as the rock surrounded Aipom. "Oh No!" Aipom covered its face as the rocks slammed around it. "Huh…It didn't do anything?"

"You're wrong. Stealth Rock did work, but you'll just have to wait and see when it come into affect." Roark snickered. "Alright! Onix, use Rock Throw!" Onix's rocky tail lit up in a grayish glow as it swung it down at Aipom.

"Aipom! Dodge and use Swift!" Aipom flipped backwards avoiding the Onix's huge tail, it then forcefully released golden stars from its tail hand. Onix was pummeled by the onslaught of stars, and was pushed backward. "Alright, now use Brick Break!" Aipom then leapt up at Onix balding up its tail hand.

Roark just smirked as it watched Aipom. "Okay, Onix! Now, use Rock Throw!" Onix swiftly move around Aipom, and then slammed its rocky tail into Aipom.

Aipom was sent crashing into the ground. "Uhh…Aipom?!" stammered Kamon. "Err…Aipom, let's try another Brick Break, buddy." Aipom got up and started angrily running toward Onix.

Roark fixed his glass and quietly huffed. "Onix…Screech." Onix opened its mouth and started emitting horrible sound waves. Aipom was caught in the horrifying sound waves and landed on the ground holding its ears. "Use, Tackle!" Onix bend down at and rammed its huge body into Aipom.

Aipom was sent flying across the stadium and landed hard into the ground. _"Dang…He's trying to keep me from attacking directly again…And the only attack Aipom have that affective against Rock-Type have to be used directly…Or am I forgetting something…" he thought to himself._

"Onix!" Roark said getting Kamon attention. "Use Rock Throw, again!" Onix lifted up its huge rocky tail, and then once again swung down at Aipom.

"OH YEAH!" shouted Kamon, just remembering one of Aipom's attacks. "Aw, man. How could I forget this attack? Aipom use Dig!" Aipom then quickly dug underground avoiding Onix's huge rocky tail.

Onix frantically looked around the arena searching for Aipom. "Onix, calm down. The only thing you have to do is relax and try to sense anything underground movement.

"Alright, Aipom! Come on out!" Aipom then came bursting out of the ground and had its sights on Onix, but Onix sensed Aipom and with instinct, it moved around it.

"See, didn't I tell ya? Now, use Tackle!" Onix went down on Aipom and slammed its huge head into it's body. "Good-job, Onix…" Roark then noticed how Aipom wasn't letting go of Onix's head. "Wait…What's going on?"

Kamon smirked. "My plan just worked, that's all."

"Wh-What're you talking about." muttered a mystified Roark.

"Let me show you." Kamon then shouted. "Aipom, use Brick Break!" Aipom then flipped off Onix's face and slammed its tail hand into its jaw, staggering Onix. "Now, Aipom. One more Brick Break." Aipom then did a 360 spin and this time slamming its tail hand into Onix's forehead.

"NOOOO!! Onix!!" shrieked Roark, as he watched Onix tumble down to the ground with a huge BOOM! Onix laid motionless into the ground.

Antoine sighed annoyingly while walking in the middle of the battlefield, holding on his flags. "Uhh…Onix is unable to battle." he then pointed his flags in Kamon's direction. "Aipom is the winner. The winner of this round goes to Kamon."

"Alright. Way to go, Aipom! That's how you show'em." Aipom leapt on its tail and started spinning on it.

"YAY! One more Pokemon left, Kamon! I know you can do it, dude." Lucas cheered up from the bleachers.

"Yeah…I know, one Pokemon left...And I know who it is too…Cranidos." Kamon murmured to himself. Buizel looked up at Kamon with his arms folded, closed it's eyes, and then smirked. "I bet you're warring to get your chance at Cranidos again, huh, Buizel?" Buizel looked at out the field and casually nodded.

"Hmmm…Maybe I was wrong about him. He have improve since our last battle." Roark muttered to himself while fixing his glasses. "Return, Onix." Roark said recalling Onix to its Pokeball.

* * *

**Meanwhile outside of the Oreburgh Gym.**

Andel and Mime Jr. walked up to the middle of city sighing out of exasperation. "UHHH!! We've been walking around, like forever, and we still haven't found that gym, yet." Andel sat down on one of the town's benches and started rubbing her head. "This city can't be this big, there's no way I coulda missed it. I hope Bonsly and Budew had better luck than us, Mime Jr." Mime Jr. sat next to Andel and started rubbing her back.

Andel then turned and noticed Bonsly and Budew walking up to them. "Bonsly! Budew! So tell me? Did you guys find the Oreburgh Gym? Me and Mime Jr. didn't have any luck." Bonsly and Budew shook their heads. "Ohhhhh! This is just awful. I'll never get my Poketch now."

As Andel continued blabbering about, Bonsly turned and noticed that gym was sitting right behind them. "Bonsly?" Bonsly then walked over to Andel and started nudging her side.

"Stop it, Bonsly. I'm not in the mood to play with you now." Andel sighed. Bonsly stared annoyingly at her and then tackled her completely of the bench. "Eeek." she shrieked as she fell on the ground. "What was that for, Bonsly?" Andel groaned. Bonsly then turned and pointed behind her. "Huh?" she then turned and saw the gym. "I-I can't believe I didn't noticed that sooner." she then slapped her forehead. "The gym was right behind us the whole time."

Bonsly rolled its eyes as it watched Andel excitedly jump of the bench. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get inside. I've got a Poketch to get. Hehehe." Andel giggled while skipping inside the gym. Bonsly and the others just sighed as they follow behind her.

* * *

"Okay, that's enough dilly-dallying." Roark smirked while pulling out his final Pokeball. "I'm pretty sure you already know what Pokemon I'm about throw out know, am I correct?" Kamon just gulped while nodding. "Alright! Go! Cranidos!!" Roark shouted while tossing Cranidos' Pokeball into the battlefield. A small blue like dinosaur with a huge head appeared in the arena. "CRANNNNIIII!!" Cranidos yelped, ferociously while stomping the ground.

Kamon stared at Cranidos and smirked. "I'm sticking with Aipom. I'm pretty sure that it want a go at Cranidos, since it did beat it last time." Aipom then started stretching as it walked up to Cranidos.

"Suit yourself, but this time I'm not gonna lose. Cranidos gonna defeat your Pokemon just like it did last time." Roark said, with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah!" Kamon retorted back to Roark. Roark just smirked.

"That's enough you two." Antoine then lifted up his flags. "This is the third round match: Roark's Cranidos vs. Kamon's Aipom." he then placed the flags down. "Begin!!"

"Cranidos! Take Down!" Roark commanded. Cranidos cloaked itself in a white aura as it zoomed toward Aipom.

"Aipom! Use Swift!" Kamon also commanded. Aipom then leapt up and started releasing golden star from its tail.

Andel walked into the stadium part of the gym, and saw Kamon and Roark battling. "Wow…There's really a gym battle going on. I've never seen a real gym battle before." Andel then turned and noticed Lucas sitting in the blenchers. "Huh, there's somebody else here, too? I wonder which one of these boys are Kamon." she then started slowly approaching Lucas. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

**Up Next: A Hardcore Finish**


	16. A Rocky Finish

**A/N: Hey, Poke'freaks, it's me Twanny, I know it's been awhile since I updated Kamon, but I'm sorry for that. I was working on other projects, so yeah…I hope you all enjoy the today's chapter, the thrilling conclusion of the Rematch with Roark.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related…Do I have to say this for every chapter I write? I'm pretty sure you'll already know this.**

**Chapter 16: A Rocky Finish**

The force of Cranidos and Aipom's attacks had caused a huge cloud of dust to enter around the area, there was no way to see if the two Pokemon were okay. "Oh, my goodness…" muttered Andel, who was still standing there watching Kamon and Roark's gym battle. "I can't see a thing. I hope those two Pokemon are okay…" Budew, and Mime Jr. just stood there watching, but Bonsly seemed really interested in the battle.

Even through smoke was all around the area, Andel could still see Lucas sitting in the bleachers. "C'mon guys. Let's see if that guy up there's Kamon." Andel said, while pointing at Lucas. Budew, Mime Jr., and Bonsly followed Andel toward the Lucas and the bleachers. "Uh…Excuse me. Excuse me…"

Andel was almost up there, when she suddenly heard a voice. "Alright, Aipom! Let's do it! Use Brick Break! Go!" Kamon shouted. The smoke was so THICK that it had shrouded completely around the two trainers .

Andel then turned and saw Aipom leaping outta the think smog. Aipom seemed to know exactly where Cranidos was hiding, and slammed its tail hand into it. "Hm? I guess they can still what's going on in there. They are inside the smoke after all…" she said, watching as Cranidos was sent spiraling outta the smoke.

Cranidos was sent soaring backward and eventually crashed into a huge boulder, shattering it on impact. "Err…" Roark grunted, but he soon found himself chuckling. "That wasn't a bad idea, at all. I mean, using the smoke as a cover and waiting for just the right opportunity, when Cranidos let its guard down and then attacked."

The smoke then finally died down and everybody was finally visible again. "Hey, whadda know, The smoke's finally gone. I can see again." Andel giggled. She then turned back toward Lucas. "Maybe I can finally see if that guy over there's Kamon…"

Andel climbed up the bleachers and reached where Lucas was sitting. "Hey, excuse me…"

"Huh?" Lucas murmured, while turning toward Andel.

"Oops…Uh…I-I'm so sorry…" Andel stuttered, while blushing slightly. "Uhh…I hope I'm not interrupting you...I just came her to ask you something…Uh…" Andel was real shy when she even met somebody new, so she'll usually just started muttering incoherently to herself.

"W-What…" Lucas said, while watching Andel continue to mutter to herself as she twirled her fingers around. "What's the matter?"

"Oh…I'm sorry…Please forgive me." Andel said nervously, while bowing repeatedly. Lucas just stared at her, while giving her a nervous like smile. "I was wondering…I-Is your name Kamon, because if you are…Then can I have my Poketch back…"

"Huh, Poketch?!" Lucas muttered, while staring strangely at Andel. "Kamon?"

Andel then said, as she flail her arms in front of Lucas. "Oops, sorry. I hope I wasn't being rude. It's just…My dad told me that he gave it to you, and that I would find you in the Oreburgh Gym…And, and…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Slow down." Lucas said, interrupting her. "You're talking about the pink Poketch, right?" Andel nodded. "Oh, why didn't ya say so."

"…But. I thought I did." Andel said to herself.

"Alright, first of all, I'm not Kamon…" Lucas then pointed out to Kamon, who was still down there battling with Roark. "He is. My name's Lucas."

"Oh, ok. Lucas…" Andel said, while blushing as she rubbed the back of her head. "Um…Well, my name's Andel." she said, while doing a curtsy. "Do you have my Poketch on you or does Kamon do?"

"Uh…Alright, Um…Andel…" Lucas said looking down at her. "And no…Unfortunately, Kamon has it on him right now." Lucas closed his eyes and then said, with his voice full of authority. "I'm sorry, Andel, but I'm afraid that you'll just have to wait until his gym battle is completely finish." Lucas said, while nodding. He then opened his eyes and noticed that Andel wasn't standing next to him. "Huh? Where did she go?"

Lucas then heard somebody shout his name. "Hey! Lucas? What're you doing? Let's watch the battle together, huh?" Lucas then turned and saw Andel giggling, while waving at him from across the bleachers.

"Hey! When did you get over there?!" Lucas hollered as he ran toward her.

When Lucas finally reached her, he noticed Budew, Bonsly, and Mime Jr. all sitting next to her, watching the battle. "Huh…I didn't know you had Pokemon, Andel. Are you a trainer, too?"

"Huh…Well, yeah…I guess I'm a trainer…I don't know." Andel muttered, while scratching her head. "If you even count clowning being a trainer's occupation." she muttered quietly to herself.

"How can you not know if you're a trainer?" asked a perplexed Lucas. "You have Pokemon, so that only means your either a trainer or a coordinator."

"A trainer or a coordinator, huh? I didn't hear him say anything about performing…" Andel said, while sighing. "Hey, could stop with all the questions, please? I just want to see how this Kamon guy battles." She then turned back and faced Kamon and Roark. "Hopefully, he's way more well-mannered." she muttered.

"Um…Alright. If you say so, I'll stop with the questions." Lucas said, while staring at her. "Hm. What a weird girl…" he said to himself.

* * *

Aipom had just got through spraying Cranidos with stars from a Swift attack, which sent it hurtling backward, making it crashed hard into the wall. "Oh, yeah! That's how you show'em, Aipom!" Kamon said, smirking. "You see, Roark, everything's already planned out with us. Eheheh." Kamon said, mockingly.

"Yeah…I guess so…" Roark said indifferently, while casually cleaning out his fingernails. "But, did you plan this out!" he said quickly, while pointing at Aipom. "Cranidos! Use Pursuit!" Cranidos was then seen bursting outta the destroyed boulder, cloaked inside a slight black aura.

"What the…" Kamon then watched as Cranidos ran toward Aipom, with the black aura trailing behind him. "Aipom, quick, use Brick Break!" Aipom then ran toward Cranidos and tried slamming its tail hand into Cranidos, but Cranidos quickly stepped aside and then rammed into Aipom, slamming her into a boulder. "Aipom…No!"

"Now, Cranidos!" Roark smirked, while fixing his glass. "Use, Headbutt!" Cranidos then slammed its head into Aipom's chest. Both Aipom and Cranidos right through the boulder, with Cranidos still running. "Alright, Cranidos. Let's finish Aipom off with Take Down. GO!" Cranidos then lifted Aipom with its head and jumped up in the air, while cloaking itself in a white aura, it then started plummeting recklessly to the ground at tremendous speed.

"Aipom, try freeing yourself with Swift!" Aipom then tried moving off Cranidos' head, but since they were down so fast it couldn't get away from it, and so Aipom and Cranidos both crashed hard into the ground below. Another huge smoke cloud appeared from the aftermath of the attack. "Aipom! Are you okay?" But there no was sound of movement from either Pokemon.

Roark was also looking on as he stared out into the area. "Hm…" Suddenly, Cranidos was seen leaping outta the smoke and over to Roark's side of the area. "Hm." Roark smirked. Cranidos seemed unfazed as it stood staring at Kamon.

"Uhh…C-Cranidos?" The smoke finally cleared, and Kamon was finally able to see Aipom again. "AIPOM! You're okay!" he sighed outta relief. But his smile quickly faded away as he look at her condition. Aipom was standing, but barely. She was covered in dust and debris from the ground and was breathing heavily. "A-Aipom…Are you sure you want to keep battling?"

"AIIIIPPPOOOMMMM!" Aipom shrieked angrily, while sneering at Cranidos. Its tail hands was lifted straight up in the air.

Kamon just closed his eyes and smirked. "Alright then, Aipom…If you sure want to continued battling, then I'm right behind you." Buizel just rolled its eyes, while turning from Aipom. "Alright, Aipom use…"

But Kamon couldn't finish his sentence, because Roark quickly interrupted him. "Hold on, Kamon." Kamon just stood there staring at him. "Are you sure about this? I understand that Aipom wants to try its best for you, but if it keeps battling now it's sure to get seriously injured. Maybe you should…"

"Aippooomm! Aipom!" Aipom chimed in, while crossing its arms, staring angrily at Roark.

"But…Uh. I was just trying to…" Roark muttered as he stood there with his mouth agape, staring mystified at Aipom. But Aipom just stared back at him "…Okay. Fine. Have it your way then." he then smirked, while folding his arms. "But, I want you to know that I'm not going to hold back on you, Aipom."

"That's fine with us, Roark!" Kamon then pointed at Cranidos. "Aipom! Go! Use Swift!" Aipom then got down on all fours and ran toward Cranidos, with its tail glowing a golden brown.

Roark watched as Aipom jumped up and then started releasing golden stars from its hand, that all went raining down toward Cranidos. "Cranidos, dodge and use Zen Headbutt!" Cranidos' head was cloaked in a blue aura, as it jumped and weaved through Aipom's Swift.

Cranidos was now heading, headfirst, toward and was just about to ram into Aipom, but Kamon quickly countered. "Aipom! Use Double Team!" Aipom flipped backward and started to rapidly make clones of itself.

Cranidos went through one of the clones and it dissolved on impact. "Eh. Crafty. Very crafty…" Roark said, while smirking. Cranidos landed on the ground and watched as dozens of Aipoms appeared before it. "Cranidos, let's do like we did last time to find Aipom, when it used Double Team." Cranidos nodded. "Alright, use Zen Headbutt!" Cranidos' was cloaked in the blue aura again and it went lunging at the Aipom clones.

"Aipom! Use Swift. Go!" All the Aipom then seemed to jump around each other, confusing Cranidos. After that, they then started released golden stars that went plummeting down at Cranidos.

"Cranidos! Quickly! Dodge it!" Cranidos then tried evading Aipom's Swift, but since the clones were also throwing stars, it didn't which stars to dodge, and so it was pelted by the star. "Err. Cranidos." Cranidos was sent spiraling backward and landed headfirst into the ground.

"Alright, Aipom! Let's do this! Use Brick Break. Hurry up, too!" Kamon commanded. Aipom then ran toward Cranidos and quickly leapt above it, she then started falling down toward as she bald up her tail hand.

"Cranidos! Use Zen Headbutt!" Aipom was just about to slam its tail into Cranidos, but Cranidos quickly rolled outta the way and slammed its huge head into her midsection, stunning Aipom. "Now. Use Head Smash!"

"Oh, no…He's using Cranidos' most powerful attack, Head Smash." Lucas griped, while balding up his fist.

"Head Smash?" Andel muttered, looking at Lucas.

"Yes. And since Aipom's that close to Cranidos, it probably won't take that much recoil damage when it finally attacks…" Lucas sighed.

Kamon watched as Cranidos cloaked its hold body into a blue aura as it slowly lifted Aipom off the ground, with her still lying on its head. "Err…Aipom! Try to get up and use Brick Break!" But Aipom was too exhausted move. "Aipom! No!"

"Do it, Cranidos! Finish it off with your Head Smash!" Roark shouted. Cranidos then zoomed off toward a huge boulder, with Aipom still lying on its head and slammed her right into the boulder.

Aipom went sailing right through the boulder and hurtled toward the arena's wall and slammed hard into it. "Uhh…" Kamon muttered as he watched Aipom slowly slide off the way and onto the ground.

Antoine turned and stared at Aipom, she just lied there motionless, but it was still breathing, though. "Uhh…I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that Aipom's fainted, right?" he said sarcastically. "Aipom unable to battle." he then pointed the flag in Roark's direction. "Cranidos is the winner."

* * *

"Oooh…Poor Aipom." Andel sighed, while staring down at the fainted Aipom. "It tried it's best again all of Cranidos' attacks, but despite all of that, it still went down." she then turned to Lucas. "I hope it's okay…"

"Of course it's okay…" Lucas muttered as he turned to Andel. "But that's least of Kamon's problems now. He has an injured Chimchar left and a Buizel who could do absolutely NOTHING to Roark in it's own battle."

"What?" Andel didn't know what Lucas meant when he said; own battle. She wasn't there when Buizel got his ass pwned by Roark the first time.

"Uhh…Let's just say he has two Pokemon left…OKAY!" Lucas sighed annoyingly. Andel just slightly tilted her head as she continued to stared at Lucas.

* * *

"Hm. You did extremely well, Aipom." Kamon smiled, while staring at Aipom. "You held yourself again Cranidos for awhile, and for that…I'm proud of you." Kamon then recalled Aipom to its ball. "But, now I only have two Pokemon left, that's Chimchar and Buizel. Should I use Buizel? It does have the type advantage." he then looked out to Cranidos, the Head Smash's recoil damage seemed to had little affect on it. "Hm…I don't know. Cranidos still looks super powerful right now…"

Buizel grabbed Kamon's pants legs. "Bui, bui…" he said, while smirking. "Bui…" he then pointed at himself and then at Cranidos.

"Err…Are you sure, Buizel? I mean, don't you at least want me to weaken it some before…" Buizel ignored Kamon and walked onto the arena where Cranidos was standing. "Uhh…O…Kay."

Roark just stared at Buizel as he eyeballed Cranidos. "Hmm…So you're using Buizel, huh, Kamon?"

"Huh…Y-Yeah…I guess." Kamon then started chuckling, while rubbing the back of his head. "Actually, it chose itself for this turn. But it doesn't matter, we're both ready and we're going to win, man." Buizel seemed really for battle too, as he taunted Cranidos with its two tails.

"Alright. Very well. Who am I to question what you do?" Roark huffed, while crossing his arms. "Cranidos, let's take one more down." Cranidos roared loudly as it forced its attention only on Buizel.

Antoine just stood staring at both Roark and Kamon, annoyingly. "You know what…You two talk WAY too much. We've could already started the fourth round if would of stop talking, ya know?" he then sighed as he held up his flags. "The fourth round battle is about start. Roark, the Gym Leader, will be using Cranidos, while Kamon, the challenger, will be using Buizel." he then put his flags down. "Begin!"

"Ya ready, Buizel?" asked Kamon.

"Bui…" Buizel said nodding, with his arms cross.

"Alright, Buizel! Use…UHHH…Wait…" Kamon said folding his arms. "I don't know any of your attacks."

"BUI, BUI?!" Buizel uttered with his mouth agape. You could see everybody expect Andel falling down in the background.

Roark, who was just getting up off the ground then said. "This is just getting ridiculous, now. You should already know all of your Pokemon attacks." he then pointed at Buizel. "Cranidos! Pursuit! Go!" Cranidos then dashed toward Buizel with its body shrouded in a slight black aura.

Buizel turned and sneered at Kamon, before shrouding itself in a watery veil. "BUIIIII!" Buizel screeched as he Aqua Jetted toward Cranidos.

"Wait…I remember Lucas telling that was an Aqua Jet…" Kamon muttered as he watched Buizel and Cranidos crashed into each other. "Maybe I should scan Buizel with the Pokedex…" Cranidos easily overpowered Buizel and sent it staggering backward. "Uh…Buizel?!"

"Cranidos! Zen Headbutt! Let's do it!" Cranidos cloaked only its head in the strange blue aura and then went charging at Buizel.

"For the time being I should only worry about the attacks I seen Buizel do in the wild, because I don't think Roark going to give me a chance to scan Buizel." he shouted. "Buizel, push Cranidos back with Water Gun!"

"Buiwya…" Buizel growled slightly, looking at Kamon, while lifting itself up off the ground.

"Trust me, Buizel. Trust me…" Kamon had a serious look on his face as he looked at Buizel. Buizel sighed as he took a deep breath, it then released gushes of water from its mouth. The gushes of water went slamming all into Cranidos.

Buizel stood there flabbergasted as he watched the Water Gun push Cranidos backward and into one of the arena countless boulders.

"Uhh…Cranidos, are you okay?" Cranidos slowly stood, growling at Buizel. The attack actually seemed to damaged it. "Hm…Cranidos! Let's use Headbutt!" Cranidos then bent down and started charging at Buizel.

"Buizel, dodge using Aqua Jet!" Buizel once again covered itself in the watery veil and leapt over Cranidos. "Now! Use Aqua Jet on Cranidos!" Buizel went spinning downward toward Cranidos and slammed its watery body into it.

Cranidos was sent spiraling far way from Buizel. "Buizel, once more! Use Aqua Jet!" Buizel quickly covered itself in the water and, sped toward Cranidos, Buizel then slammed its body into it.

Cranidos fell headfirst to the hard concrete and slid on the ground for awhile before eventually stopping. "Cranidos, are you okay?" Cranidos stood up to its feet breathing heavily. "Hm…I think it time I took this a little more serious."

Buizel landed back in front of Kamon with a huge smirk on his face. "Ya see, Buizel, I told ya I wasn't useless." Buizel just waved him off.

Kamon was just about order another attack, but Buizel interrupted and formed a small whirlwind with the fins on his arms. "So you have Sonicboom, eh?" Buizel just closed his eye and folded his arms.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Kamon, but we still have a battle to finish!" Roark said, slightly annoyed by the hiatus. "Cranidos! Use Headbutt!" Cranidos once again kneel its head down and went charging at Buizel.

"I don't think so, Roark! Buizel! Water Gun! Hold it back!" Buizel took a deep breath and then started releasing water, that all went roaring toward Cranidos.

"Just as I thought…" Roark said to himself, while smirking. "Cranidos! Turn the Headbutt into Zen Headbutt!" Cranidos was still running toward Buizel, but its head was suddenly cloaked in the blue aura.

Cranidos went rushing easily through the Water Gun and smashed right into Buizel's chest. "Ahhh! Buizel?!" Kamon yelped.

But Roark just smirked. "I'm not finish. Watch this." Roark then shouted. "Now, Cranidos! Take Down!" Cranidos tackled Buizel into a rocky wall, while cloaked in the white aura.

Cranidos had successfully pinned Buizel into the wall. "C'mon, Buizel, break free! I know you can!" But what Kamon didn't know was, Buizel WAS trying its best to free itself, but Cranidos hold on it was just too strong. "Buizel! Water Gun!"

"Not so fast!" Roark chimed in. "Cranidos, Head Smash!" Cranidos quickly cloaked its body into the blue aura, as Buizel's Water Gun struck him with pinpoint accuracy. The Water Gun seemed to kept Cranidos at bay, but Cranidos was slowly getting closer and closer to Buizel. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about, Cranidos! Fight it! I know you can push through."

Kamon noticed that Cranidos was beginning to get closer to Buizel. "Uh-Oh…This looks like trouble…I've got to think of something!"

"C'mon! Kamon! You can do it!" Andel suddenly cheered out loud. "You can breeze right through that guy, I just know it!"

Both Roark and Kamon looked up toward the bleachers and saw Andel, she was still cheering. "What the? Who's the babe…" Kamon said, while gawking up at Andel. "Wait…Breeze?! That give me an idea." he then looked back toward the battlefield. "Buizel, try aiming Sonicboom to the ground!"

"Bui…Bui?" Buizel didn't know what Kamon was planning, but he haven't let him down yet. "BUIIII!" Buizel grunted as the fins on his arms grew slightly larger, he then shot two Sonicbooms toward the ground.

Since the Sonicboom was so close to Buizel, the shockwaves sent it spiraling upward. "Yeah, it worked!"

Cranidos went breaking right through the rocky wall. "Cranidos?" Roark then lifted his head and stared at the airborne Buizel. "What's he up to…" he said to himself. "I'm not going to let him strategize against me. Cranidos! Head Smash!" Cranidos quickly jumped out from the debris and went charging up toward Buizel, cloaked inside the aura.

"Buizel! Use Sonicboom again!" Buizel opened its fins and blasted shockwaves down toward Cranidos. The shockwaves slammed right into Cranidos' chest, sending it spiraling down into the ground below.

"CRANIDOS!" Roark yelped, watching Cranidos crashing hard into the ground.

"Let's finish this off, Buizel! Use Aqua Jet!" Buizel did a midair flip, while covering itself in the veil, he then went plunging down at Cranidos. Water went splashing everywhere as Buizel slammed into Cranidos.

"Cranidos…Are you okay?" Roark grunted, while looking on to the field. Kamon, Lucas and Andel was also looking on.

Buizel and Cranidos were both seen lying on the ground, but Buizel was lying ontop of Cranidos. Buizel then slowly lifted himself off Cranidos and stood over it, staring down at it.

Antoine then stared closely at Cranidos, it was lying there unconscious. Roark just smiled as he fixed his glasses. "Alright then." he said shrugging, while lifting up the flags. "Cranidos is unable to able, the winner of this match goes to Buizel!" he then pointed his flag at Kamon. "The winner of this Gym Match goes to the challenger, Kamon. Congratulations!"

"Congratulation, Kamon." Roark chuckled as he walked over to both Buizel and him. "Here take it. The Coal Badge." he then handed Kamon the gym badge. "You really earned it. You battled superbly today."

Kamon and Buizel stood there with there mouths agape as they stared at the badge. "W…We…Did it…" he then picked up Buizel and shouted. "We did it, Buizel! We won our first Sinnoh Gym Badge!" Buizel just huffed, while nodding.

* * *

Lucas, Kamon, and Andel were now inside the Pokemon Center talking about Kamon's recent gym battle.

"Wow. That battle was intense, Kamon. Way to go, dude." Lucas smirked. Kamon just blushed, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, you're a pretty good battler. I really like your Aipom, it was cute and powerful. Buizel was strong too." Andel giggled.

"Whoa. I remember you. You were that babe who was cheering me on in the gym, weren't you?" Kamon then smirked as he looked at her from up to down. "…Sweet."

"Babe? Well…Yeah…I guess so…" Andel said, while smiling nervously at Kamon. "Oh, that reminds me. Do you have my Poketch? You're Kamon, right?"

"Yeah…I'm Kamon." said Kamon. "But…Poketch. Whadda ya talking about, babe?"

"What? Are you serious?" Andel sighed.

**A/N: My longest chapter, but that's to be expected. It was a Gym battle.**

**Up Next: Team Galactic Again: Through the Ravage Path **


	17. A Chilli Encountering

**A/N: Yo, sup, folks! Well, it's me, Twanny Bizzle again. Here I go, FINALLY, with an update with my main Pokemon Story. Pokemon Sinnoh: Kamon's Challenges!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related**

**Chapter 17: A Chilli Encountering: Team Galactic Again **

Berlitz and her butler/bodyguard, Holvus, were walking down Route 205 heading back toward Floaroma.

"Is there any particular reason why you're so fixated on going back to Floaroma Town, Holvus?" Berlitz sighed, while staring at her butler.

"Well, yes, of course, Ojosama." Holvus said, stopping. "There's this place inside Floaroma Town called Floaroma Meadows. I heard that the flowers that grow there are extraordinary beautiful and rare."

Berlitz just stood there with her hands on her hips staring at Holvus. "…Hmm…Well, I'm listening. Do care on."

"Well, we left Floaroma Town so fast the first time, that I didn't get a chance to see them. So…I was wondering…" Holvus then said quickly. "_Could you please grant me permission to look at those flowers, before we head off again? I really want to see them_!" he then got down on his knees. "Oh, please, Ojosama?! That's all I ask from you."

Berlitz just rolled her eyes, while sighing. "Hmm…We do have a lot of time." she then placed her hands back on her hips and looked at Holvus. "…I suppose I could allow you have some time to yourself, you have been serving me well."

"Oh, thank you, Ojosama! Thank you!" Holvus said, while shaking Berlitz's hands.

"You know, I really do spoil you, Holvus!" Berlitz sighed. Holvus just nodded, repeatedly. "Well, what're you waiting for? Hurry up and leave, before I change my mind!"

"Y-Yes, of course. Of course." Holvus then turned and walked toward the Floaroma Meadows.

"Oh, yeah!" Remember that we're staying at the Pokemon Center, okay? So, when you're done looking at the flowers, you'll know where to find us!" Berlitz yelled, before walking inside the Pokemon Center.

But, what Berlitz and Holvus did not know was, a Galactic Grunt was watching them. This grunt had been hiding inside a couple of bushes in front of the Flower Shop.

"Lady Berlitz's position has been confirmed. I repeat, Lady Berlitz position has been confirmed." The grunt said through a small walkie-talkie.

"Good, now report back to the base. You must inform Commander Mars about this, immediately!" The other grunt said through his walkie-talkie.

"Roger." he said, turning his radio off.

There was a young girl standing outside of the Flower Shop holding up a sigh with Flowers painted on. "Come one, come all! To the Floaroma Pretty Flower Shop." The girl shouted. However, the peoples just seemed walk pass without even noticing her. "Uhh…My sisters are gonna be so upset with me…" she sighed.

Suddenly the Galactic Grunt leapt outta the bushes. "Eeeek!! What the?!" the girl yelped, staring at the man. However, the grunt just ignored her and made his way to his base. "W-Wha…What was that all about?" she murmured, tilting her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neptune and Pluto were just exiting Floaroma Town, as well; unaware that Berlitz was even there. After failing to kidnap Berlitz in Jubilife City, Neptune thought it would be for the best if they reported to their superior, Commander Mars, back in the Valley Windworks.

"I can't believe we failed to kidnap that girl." Neptune murmured to herself, while walking along the route. "This is completely unacceptable!" she suddenly shouted.

"Wh-What're you blabbering on about now, Neptune?" Pluto yawned, turning around, facing Neptune. "I though I heard you say something about being completely unacceptable. What's completely unacceptable?"

"You are, Pluto!!" Neptune growled, folding her arms, while glaring at Pluto. "This whole ordeal we're in. Pluto, it's completely your fault!" Neptune growled, facing her cohort.

"WHAT?!" Pluto shouted, stopping right in his tracks. "Y-You can't be serious?" he then started laughing nervously. "You're kidding, right? Ha-ha, C'mon, Neptune, tell me that this is a joke that went horrible wrong."

But, Neptune just placed her hands on her hips. "No. I'm never NOT serious to what I have to say, Pluto." she then walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "If you of would just pull your weight around appropriately during the mission, we would of succeed in nabbing that girl." she then sighed, while murmuring. "Ooh…Master Cyrus is gonna be so disappointed in me…"

"It always has to be about you, don't it, Neptune?" Pluto said, while crossing his arms. "How can you just stand there and pin all the blame on me? If I can remember correctly, wasn't you also there when we BOTH lost that girl? And, wasn't it YOU who also lost to that little boy in the yellow hat, too?"

"How dare you?" Neptune sneered, while glaring at Pluto. "Are you trying to imply that it was my fault, then?"

"Dude, only if the shoe fits." Pluto said, while shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"That metaphor? So, you are blaming me!!" Neptune then glared at Pluto.

"Uhh…DUUUUUUH!!" Pluto said, mockingly.

"How dare you speak to me in that way, you impenitent cur?! I am your superior!" Neptune shouted. "And, how dare you blame me, when it's obviously your fault!"

"You keep saying that, but it doesn't mean it's true." Pluto countered, vigorously. "And how many times do I have to tell you? I…Am…Not…You…Inferior! We are both low-level foot soldiers. I get so sick and tired of hearing you say that!"

A boy with blonde hair was seen coming down Route 205 with his Grotle walking beside him and was approaching the two Galactic Grunts.

"Yo, Grotle, dawg! We're gonna kill at dat next Comedy Grand Prix!" the boy then looked down at Grotle and started smirking. "The only thing we have to do is just freshen out our routine a little more, then I'm a shoo-in for that next title, baby!"

The blond haired boy wore a red and white striped short sleeve short, with his collar poking out. The boy also wore black jeans and had brown shoe, with his trademark green scarf. I'm pretty sure that you just figured out that this boy is the rival from the Diamond & Pearl game.

"Look at me! I'm shinin', baby! I'm shinin'!" the boy chuckled, while his Grotle just stood there staring at him.

The boy was still laughing, when he suddenly heard peoples arguing nearby. "Eh, what's all the commotion?" he then looked around the area and noticed that the people who were fussing were Neptune and Pluto. "Hmm…I wonder what those two old farts are fussing about?" the blonde hair boy muttered.

"Eh…And, what's up with those tacky uniforms?" He then grinned, as he looked down at his Grotle. "Well, anyways, I think that this is a job for a comedian. Let's roll, Grotle!" the boy then started walking toward the two Galactic Grunts.

"Groootle!!" Grotle roared, following behind his impatience trainer.

Neptune and Pluto were still fussing among one another, when they suddenly heard somebody clearing their throat, annoyingly. "Eh, who are you kid?" Pluto said, looking at the trainer.

"Eheheh. Who am I, huh?" the blonde haired boy chuckled. "Well, just greatest Pokemon Performer to ever step foot on the earth. Yeaaah!!" Grotle agreed heartily, as he nodded his head, repeatedly.

"Huh, Pokemon Performer?" Neptune muttered, scratching her head. "Humph. Never of 'em before…" she then started moving her hand, telling the kid move away.

"Are you serious?" Pluto said, while chuckling. "How can you NOT know what Performers are? Where have you been?"

"Humph. Well, care to share with me, the little tidbit of information you know about Performers?" Neptune said, while rolling her eyes.

"Sure, dude." Pluto chuckled. "Performers are Pokemon Trainers that compete in these things called: Comedy Gran Prix."

"Oh, how so…intriguing…" Neptune said, nonchalantly, while fanning herself. It was easy to tell that Neptune wasn't the least interested in what Pluto was talking about.

"And, the only way to win a Gran Prix is to get the audience to laugh at your routine." Pluto continued. "The Performer that gets the crowd to laugh the most at his or her routine wins." he then turned toward the boy. "At least that's what I heard.

The blonde haired boy just nodded. "Yep. Don't worry, weird dressed dude, you're right on the mark." the boy then said. "Oh, oh, and don't forget the part where have your Pokemon duke it out in the second round."

"Yeah, right." Pluto chuckled. "I almost forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me."

"Don't worry about it, creepo!" The boy then placed his hand on his chin and placed his foot on top of a stump. "Time for the intro…" he then pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it out, releasing a Phanpy, wearing a red headband. "Now, Phanpy, you be best to be using dat Defense Curl, my man!"

"Phaaaannnpppyyyyy!!" Phanpy cried, before curling up in a small ball

"Eheheh. Now that's what I'm talking about, baby!" the boy chuckled, jumping on Phanpy's back. "Now, introducing the greatest Pokemon Performer ever..." he then looked down at Phanpy. "C'mon, let's show'em a Rollout, baby!"

Phanpy then started rolling really fast in place, while the boy kept his balance. "Oooh, oooh, oooh, yeah, yeah! That's good, baby, that's good! Keep up that speed."

The boy then jumped off Phanpy and landed headfirst in front the Galactic Grunts. "Chilli…Palmer." he then lifted his head and smirked. "You better recognize, yo!"

"Wahahahahaha…Now that's pure gold comedy right there, kid!" Pluto laughed, hysterically, while falling down on the ground.

However, Neptune, on the other hand, kept a straight face. "Listen, kid. I could give a Rattata's ass who you really are and you're NOT funny. So, if you still have a functioning brain, you'll scram before I get ugly with you!" Neptune huffed, folding her arms.

"Too late for that, lady…" Chilli Palmer muttered, while chuckling.

Neptune just raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?!"

"Ah, C'mon, lady don't be hatin'." Chilli sighed, while smirking.

"Hating? Please, we don't have the time for your nonsense." Neptune then moved Chilli outta her way. "Now, stand aside. Unlike you, me and my…cohort…have places to be." she then turned to Pluto. "Come along, Pluto."

Pluto just shrugged his shoulders, while walking past Chilli. "Well, sorry, kid. It was still cool meeting ya, though. Unfortunately, duty calls…"

"Err…HEY?!" Chilli shouted. "Don't you know who the h-e-double hockey sticks I am? Baby, I'm stupid paid." he yelled, flailing his arms. "Bitch, don't you know I have that Battle Frontier money!"

Neptune and Pluto both stopped right in their tracks. "E-Excuse me?!" Neptune gasped. Pluto just chuckled. "W-What did YOU just call ME?!" she then pulled out her Pokeball and started storming toward Chilli Palmer.

"Aye, yo, yo! Chill, baby, chill. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Chilli Palmer yelped. "Aye, man? Tell ya ol' lady that I was just clowning!" he chortled, turning to Pluto.

Neptune then turned toward Pluto, but he just shrugged. "That's it, KID! I had just about enough of your foolishness!!" Neptune growled, pulling out a Pokeball. "I think it's just about time I put you in your place."

"Whoa! A battle? You want to battle me?" Chilli then nudged Grotle to go toward Glameow. "You're on, dude! I might seem like a…clown…But, I'm real as HECK when it comes to battling."

Pluto watched as Neptune circled angrily around Chilli. "…_Hmm...I really should probably stop this," _he said to himself. "Nah…" he chuckled.

"I feel so sorry for, no really. So, to show how much a gentleman I am…" Chilli Palmer said, while smirking. "I'll let you make the first move…Eheheh."

"Err…Why you? How dare you sully me?!" Neptune seethed. "I don't need any of your pity, you brat!"

Neptune was just about to toss her Pokeball, when suddenly a huge grayish ball came hurtling passed the trainers, separating them. "W-What the…What's was that?!" Pluto yelped, looking around.

Everybody then started looking around. They then noticed a boy and an Eevee walking out into the open. "So, there you are." the boy sighed. "I've been looking all over for you, Barry."

The boy had red hair with yellow streaks coming down the middle. This boy wore a red short sleeve shirt, with brown shorts and black shoes.

"Hey, didn't we already talked about this? I told you, it's not Barry, it's Chilli! Chilli Palmer!" Barry groaned, while dancing, annoyingly.

"And, didn't I already tell you that I wasn't gonna call you that?" Buck sighed, staring annoyed at Barry. "Beside, Chilli Palmer is only your stage name."

"Err…Another kid?" Neptune murmured, staring at Buck.

Buck then noticed Neptune and Pluto. "Hey, who are they?"

"Well, we WERE about to battle, before you came and started blasting Shadow Ball around, like a lunatic." Chilli said sarcastically, while sighing.

As Barry and Buck continued their conversation, Neptune whispered in Pluto's ear. "Listen, Pluto. I think it we wasted enough time toying with that child. Remember, our first priority is reporting to Commander Mars."

"How could you toy around with that kid?" Pluto whispered back. "You even didn't get a chance to battle!"

"Shut your mouth, you incompetent imbecile!" Neptune said, slapping Pluto in the back of the head. "Beside, if I would have battled him, it would have actually been irrelevant to our objective. But, that's enough nattering for now; let's make haste back to the base."

"Uhh…Alright, whatever." Pluto shrugged as he followed behind Neptune.

"Go ahead; tell them what we were doing?" Chilli said, turning around to see the two Galactic Grunts. However, to his surprise, they were not there anymore. "Hey…Where did those goofy goons run off too?"

"Forget them, Barry." But, Chilli just stared annoyingly at him. "…Uhh…I mean…Chilli. Happy now?!"

Chilli then nodded. "…Yep!"

"Anyways…" Buck then started blushing brightly. "…D-Did you see any sigh of her yet?"

"Nope. Not yet, lover boy. I haven't seen any sigh of the broad that beat us at our LAST Grand Prix entry!" Chilli sighed. "Which got me thinking? How did she EVEN beat us if she suppose to be so shy?"

"…Dang." Buck murmured. Eevee just stared on at his trainer.

"What do you even see in her?" Chilli said, with a weird expression on his face. "I mean, she's not ugly and all, but…s-she's kinda…ya know, weird."

"Weird?! W-What do you mean by…'Weird'?" Buck said in a slight angry tone. "She's not weird! She's the best thing EVER…I'm so smitten by her."

"Whatever, man!" Chilli moaned. "Have you even tried holding a conversation with her? She's always so…jittery and when she speaks, it's always incoherently.

"I know…That what makes her so cute!!" Buck said, completely swooning over this mysterious girl. "I just wish she didn't leave so quickly. I really wanted to tell her how I felt."

"Uhh…Dude, you're so pathetic it's not even funny." Chilli said, mockingly. "Anyways, don't you think we should be heading out to Eterna City now? I mean, that's where the next Grand Prix is held."

**A/N: This chapter's over. Sorry, no Kamon in this chapter. Nevertheless, don't you worry, he will be in the next one. Who is this mysterious girl Buck's crushing on? And, yes, I know. The chapter's name different. Later.**


	18. Three Really Is a Crowd

**Disclaimer: Nothing's owned, okay! Read the damn story!**

**Chapter 18: Three's Really is a Crowd**

**Earlier that day!**

Kamon, Lucas, and Andel were inside the Oreburgh City Pokemon Center, sitting at table, staring quietly at one another.

All of our heroes' Pokemon were also seen around the center as well. Buizel was leaned up against the wall holding Kamon's Coal Badge, while Bonsly stood there looking up at him. Chimchar and Aipom were climbing up on shelves all over the center, and Mime Jr., Turtwig and Budew were all taking a nap on a table.

"Kamon, what're you talking about?" Lucas said, finally speaking up. "You do have her Poketch. You showed it to me, remember?"

"Wha…I-I did?" Kamon muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"UHHH…Duh!" Lucas sputtered. Kamon just glared at Lucas. "It was the pink one I found in your backpack, when we were back in Oreburgh City, looking for Buizel!" he then groaned, while crossing his arms.

"Well, how come I don't remember having it then, smarty-pants? Tell me that?" Kamon countered, standing up in his seat

"Well, if you don't believe me, check you backpack! It's probably still in there as we speak!" Lucas retorted, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, you should really learn how to keep up on the things you have."

"Didn't I just tell you that I don't remember having that watch? Why would I waste my time looking inside my bag, when I know it isn't even THERE!!" Kamon yelled. "…Wait…" he muttered. "Did you just? A-Are you trying to say that I'm…irresponsible?!"

Lucas just stood there staring at Kamon. "Nah, I'm saying that you're most the responsible person ever." he replied, sarcastically.

"I might not be the smartest person around, but I know when somebody's trying to be funny with me!!" Kamon snarled, walking up to Lucas.

"You're trying to start something with me, Kamon?!" Lucas said, looking right into Kamon's eyes.

Andel stood there watching as the boys continued arguing. "…Um…Boys?" Andel murmured. However, the two boys couldn't here her, they just continued fussing. "Uhh…Boys?" she murmured, again, still getting no reply back.

The boys were fussing so loud, that it caught all of the other Pokemon's attention, which also caused them to turn toward them.

"Bui?" Buizel muttered, also watching as Kamon and Lucas continued to argue among one other. "Buuiii…" he groaned, slowly walking over toward them,

"Boys! Please! D-Don't fight." Andel yelped, still trying to get the two boys attention. However, sadly, to no avail. "ARRR! Please listen to me!!" she shrieked, flailing her arms. Uhh…Why won't you guys listen to MEEE?!"

Suddenly, Andel noticed gushing of water bypassing her and heading right toward Kamon and Lucas, who weren't even aware of it yet. "Wha…What the?" muttered a dumbfounded Andel, as she watched the water collided right into them.

Andel then turned and noticed Buizel, he was standing there with his arms folded. Bonsly was also there, trying to mimic him. (But we all know Bonsly don't have hands) "B-Buizel? You were the one who used Water Gun?"

Buizel just turned and walked back over to other Pokemon, with Bonsly following behind. "…Bui."

"AHHHHHHH!!" Both boys shouted in unison, as the water pushed them both back into the wall.

"Oh, no! Lucas! Kamon!" Andel shrieked, running to the boy's aide. "Are you two okay?!" she then turned toward Buizel and frowned. "That was mean, Buizel! How could do that?"

"It certainly was, Buizel!!" Lucas groaned, slowly lifting himself off the ground.

Buizel just stood there staring at both Andel and Lucas. "…Bui." Buizel huffed, turning his head away from them.

"Yeah, Buizel! You know they're right, right?" Kamon groaned, also lifting himself off the ground. "What was the big idea blasting us with Water Gun?!" he grumbled, looking down at his drenched clothes. "Uhh…Now look at me! I'm all wet…"

"Uhh…Yeah! Me too." Lucas chimed in, also looking down at his wet clothes. "I'm drenched, soaked to the bone even!"

Buizel stood there, continuing to watch the three trainers talk among each other. It was really beginning to get on his nerves. "Bui…Bi! Bui, Bui, Bui…Buizel!" Buizel snapped, pointing at Andel.

"Uhh…Huh?" Andel gasped, staring at the ticked off Buizel. "Y-You're mad at me? B-But, for what? What did I do?" But, Buizel just continued growling at her.

Kamon just stared at Buizel. "WAIT?!" Kamon shouted, getting everybody's attention. "I think Buizel isn't mad at you! I think it probably wanted us to listen to you."

Lucas then faced Andel "Uhh…Is that true? Did you want something from us, Andel?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Umm…Well, y-yeah I did want to your attentions." Kamon and Lucas just stared at Andel, which automatically made her nerves. "…Uh…Well…err…I…I don't think that...Umm."

"Don't think what?" Kamon said, anxiously.

"Uhhh…" Andel then took a deep breath and said. "Listen, you two guys!" she said, sternly. "I don't want you fighting over my behalf, okay? Good friends shouldn't fight among each other."

Lucas and Kamon then turned and looked at each other. "She's right, ya know, Kamon?" Lucas sighed. "Instead of fighting, we should be trying to help her look for her Poketch. I mean, that's why she came to us in the first place, right?"

"Yeah, dude, totally." Kamon said, shaking Lucas' hand.

"Oooh, I'm so glad that you guess made it up!" Andel giggled, while blushing feverishly. "It's so cute to see you two get along. Eheheh."

"Uhh…Thanks, I guess?" Lucas said, while smiling nervously.

"…But, still though." Kamon said, while crossing his arms, getting Lucas and Andel's attention. "I really don't remember having that thing; it was like forever since we last went to Route 218."

"It's like I said before, Kamon." Lucas said with a huge smirk on his face. "It's probably still inside your backpack. Let's try checking it."

"Hmmm…Alrighty then. Lets!" Kamon agreed. "C'mon, follow me. I think my bag's in the next room."

"Eheheh. You see, I told ya. You get a lot more stuff done, when you work as a team." Andel giggled, walking over to Kamon and Lucas. "…Well, at least, that's what my dad always tell me."

Before leaving the room, our heroes recalled their Pokemon to their Pokeball.

As Kamon, Andel, and Lucas walked throughout the Pokemon Center, Andel noticed how trashed it looked, the bookshelves were knocked to the ground, the hallways were kinda damped, they were even holes in the ground.

"Hey, what happened here, guys?" Andel muttered, looking around the hallway with her mouth agape. "…Why does everything look so tattered and torn?"

Kamon and Lucas looked at each other and chuckled. "Buizel!!" they said in unison.

"Wha…Buizel?" murmured a perplexed Andel, as she stood staring at the two boys.

"It's a long story, really!" Kamon sighed.

Kamon, Andel and Lucas quickly made it to Kamon's room. "Alright, let's get going." Kamon grinned, pointing at the front door.

When they made it inside, they noticed how junky the room was. Kamon's clothes and other stuff was scroll all over the place, you could barely see the bed Kamon slept in.

"Alright, the only thing we have to do is look around for it." Kamon said smirking, while turning toward a completely disgusted Lucas and Andel. "Hmm…I'm pretty sure it's somewhere around here." he muttered, looking around the room.

"Y-You can't be serious, Kamon." Lucas said, turning to Kamon, his mouth agape. "Are you really inspecting us to find that Poketch inside this…Junky room?!"

"Well…Yeah." Kamon said, annoyingly. "Listen, if you don't want to look around, that's fine with me."

"Whew. Well, I'm glad you understand the predicament I'm in." Lucas sighed outta relief. You could see Andel in the background still looking around.

"But, then again…" Kamon said looking away from Lucas, he then innocently placed his hands behind his back. "Don't you think you'll be letting Andel down? I mean, wasn't it YOU who said I had her Poketch and wasn't YOU who suggested that we should look for it?" he then turned back and stared at him. "…Well?"

"I-I see what you're trying to do, Kamon…" Lucas chuckled, while pointing his finger at Kamon.

"And, what's that?" Kamon chuckled, while looking innocent. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Lucas huffed. "You're trying to make me feel bad, so I'll help you look for it."

"So…Well…did it work?" Kamon said, while shrugging his shoulders.

Lucas just stared at Kamon before saying. "…Yep." he then sighed loudly, as he walked passed him. Kamon just chuckled.

The first thing Lucas headed over to was a bunch of clothes lying on the ground. Lucas looked down at the clothes and noticed how filthy they were. "Oh, god!" he shuddered. "I…Uhh…I think I'm gonna vomit…"

"Uhh…Stop acting all overdramatic. My clothes aren't all that disgusting!" Kamon chuckled, while turning away from Lucas.

About ten minutes had passed since our heroes started looking around Kamon's room for Andel's Poketch and there still hadn't been any sigh on it.

"Ya see, guys!" Kamon sighed, stretching, while lifting himself off. "I told you I didn't have Andel's Poketch." he then turned toward Andel. "Umm…I'm really sorry, Andel, I know that you really wanted that watch too."

"Uhh…Well, thanks for looking anyways…_sniff_…" Andel said with a faint smile.

Lucas just stared at Andel as she turned away from Kamon, concealing her face. "Ahh…Don't worry too much about it, Andel." he said, trying to cheer up Andel. "Couldn't you just go and buy a new one?"

"_Sniff_…No…I-I don't want another Poketch." Andel sniveled, while wiping her cheek. "I want MY Poketch." she yelled, both of her cheeks bright red.

"Uhh…Oooh…I…I'm so sorry. I-I was only trying to help." Lucas stammered, while slowly stepping away.

Kamon just stood there staring at both Lucas and Andel. He then noticed something flickering from aside of him. "Eh? What's the?" he muttered, as he followed the flicker. He then noticed something shining from atop of the shelf. "Uhh…What's that?" he muttered, walking over to it.

Kamon finally reached the shelf and immediately saw the Pink Poketch lying on the top of the shelf. "Hey…Isn't? That must be Andel's Poketch." he muttered.

"Wait, Lucas!" Andel said, running over to him. "I'm sorry, too! I didn't mean to yell at you." she said, forcing herself to smile. "…It's just…Well…"

"You really wanted that Poketch, because it was a given to you as a gift by somebody special to you." Lucas said, interrupting her. "Am I right?"

"Uhh…Y-Yes." Andel said, while blushing slightly. "You see, that Poketch was given to me by my dad."

"Oooh…So, it's from your dad?" Lucas said.

"Yes. Before I left home to start my journey, I told my family that I was gonna be a Coordinator! My family was well known for being successful Coordinators in the past! You see, my dad told me if I could win a contest that he would buy me a Poketch."

"Oh, so you're a Coordinator? Does that mean you won your latest Pokemon Contest?" Lucas said, placing his hands on the back of his head.

"I wish." Andel sighed. Lucas just raised his eyebrow. "I'm sorry, let me continue." she smiled. "…I wasn't good at Coordinating, everytime I would compete I would lose."

"Hahahaha! You're just being too hard on yourself. You couldn't have been that bad at it." Lucas chuckled, smiling.

"You just don't know how wrong you are." Andel sighed. "I was so bad at Coordinating that I couldn't even get out the first round. The crowd would just laugh at my Pokemon during my appealing round!"

"I don't get it, if you didn't earn that Poketch by winning a Pokemon Contest, how you ended up getting it." Lucas asked.

Andel was just about answered Lucas, when Kamon suddenly shouted. "Hey, isn't this your Poketch, Andel?"

"…Huh?" Andel then turned and saw Kamon flashing the watch up in the air. "YEAH! That's my Poketch! You found it, you found it!" she shrieked as she ran over to Kamon. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" she said taking the watch from Kamon.

Kamon just chuckled, as he watched Andel placed the watch on her wrist. "Hey, you're welcom…" But, Andel interrupted him by suddenly hugging him. "…Uhh…Whoa!" he then smirked, while looking down at Andel. "…Sweet."

Lucas just stood there watching. "Humph. I've coulda found that watch, too, ya know?" he muttered, while crossing his arms.

That's when Lucas noticed that Kamon was beginning to move his hand down toward Andel behind. "UHHH! Hey, Kamon?" he sputtered out, getting between the two. "Shouldn't we get ready to head off to Floaroma Town?" he said, flailing his arms.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot." Kamon said, pulling himself away from Andel. "Remember what Akane said? She said that Eterna City is along way from here." Lucas just nodded.

"Wait! Guys!" Andel shouted. Lucas and Kamon turned around. "Did you just say that you're heading to Eterna City?"

"Uhh…Yeah." Kamon muttered.

"Eeek! What a coincidence! I'm heading there too! We could totally go there together!"

"Yeah!" Lucas said, walking over to her. "That'll be so awesome." he then started looking around. "_That way, I could spend more with you_…" he said to himself.

"OH! Before we go, I really think that I should call and tell my family that I'm on the road again." Andel said, winking at the two boys.

Our heroes then headed to Pokemon Center front desk. "Hmm…I think there's a phone outside." she murmured, walking out of the building.

"So, in order to get to Floaroma Town, don't we first have to go through the Ravaged Path?" Kamon asked, turning to Lucas.

"Yeah." Lucas said, while folding his arms. "From here, we go back to Jubilife and then we head up north from there to reach Route 204." he then turned to Kamon, while smirking. "We'll be at the Ravaged Path's entrance in no time."

"Yeah, that's cool!" Kamon then noticed Nurse Joy walking in the room; she had this really pissed off expression on her face. "Hey, what's up?" he muttered.

However, Nurse Joy just crossed her arms. "She looks sorta mad, Kamon…" Lucas whispered.

"So, I hear that you two are planning on hitting the road again, am I right?" the two boys nodded, hesitantly. "WRONG!" she yelled.

Both Lucas and Kamon went staggering backwards. "Wha…But, why not?!" Lucas asked.

"Maybe, because…Your Buizel ruined my Pokemon Center, that's WHY?!" Nurse Joy yelled, again. "You two aren't going anywhere, not until you clean up the mess your BUIZEL made!"

"WHAT?! That's not fair! You can't do that! My next gym match is in Eterna City! And I have to get through Floaroma Town to get there!" Kamon yelled.

But, Nurse Joy just crossed her arms. "That's not my problem." Kamon just groaned. "Now, you two can get started whenever you're ready." Nurse Joy then nudged toward the wall. "The mops and brooms are over there."

Kamon just stood there, looking annoyed. "Pssh! Hey, Lucas." he said, whispering to Lucas. "There's no way I'm about to stay here. On three, we'll make a break for the door."

"…What?" Lucas whispered back.

"THREE!!" Kamon suddenly shouted. Kamon then ran right pass Nurse Joy and headed toward the door, he then turned and noticed that Lucas was still standing there. "Dude, what you are doing?! RUN!"

"Huh…" Lucas muttered with a vacant expression on his face.

"What?" Nurse Joy muttered. She then turned and noticed Kamon running toward the door. "HEY?! Come back here." But, it was too late. Kamon was long gone.

"Uhh…What the?" Lucas muttered. He then looked up and noticed Nurse Joy looming angrily over him. "Ehhh…I-I didn't…" he then sighed and walked over to the mops and brooms.

"Alright. I love you too, daddy! Good-bye!" As Andel hung up the phone, he could hear something breathing heavily. "Uhh…What the?"

Andel then turned, and noticed that Kamon was standing right next to her, his face was drenched in sweat. "Uhh…What's wrong with you?"

"Uhh…No time to talk!" Kamon yammered. "We have to get outta here…NOW!"

"Umm…O-Okay, Kamon." Andel muttered. She then started looking around and noticed that Lucas wasn't there. "Hey? W-Where's Lucas?"

"Umm…Well…H-He say that he was gonna stay at the Pokemon Center and that we should head to Eterna City without him?" Kamon smiled nervously, while shrugging his shoulders.

"…Really…" Andel said, placing her hand on her chin. "But, but I thought he really wanted to…"

"Yeah, yeah! I know. Heartbreaking, isn't it?" Kamon yelped, grabbing Andel by the arm. "Let's Goooo!" Our two heroes then made their way to Jubilife.

**A/N: Poor Lucas…Well, stay tune for the next chapter, peoples.**

**Until next time,** **Ciao!**


End file.
